Kira's Revenge
by gidgetgal9
Summary: An old enemy strikes and the boys don't stand a chance. Takes place S4 after Monster Movie. Sequel to Heart's Desire. You need to read the first story for this story to make much sense. Beta'd by Sendintheclowns
1. Chapter 1

Kira's Revenge

Summary: An old enemy strikes and the boys don't stand a chance. Takes place S4 after Monster Movie. Sequel to Heart's Desire. You need to read the first story for this story to make much sense.

Beta'd by Sendintheclowns, and I have to thank her for her support along with her help. She is just awesome.

A/N: Dedicated to Sendintheclowns! It was supposed to be a birthday present but it got to be such a large project, I ran out of time. I would also like to thank BlueEyedDemonLiz for her support! I'll be posting a chapter each week.

Chapter One

Things were tense between the boys. Secrets had been spilled and the fact that they were truly trapped in a battle between good and evil wore heavy on them.

They had been making the most of a brief respite from Lilith and the other demons with no leads on what she might be up to. Dean was still struggling to adapt to his life after Hell and this led Sam to the conclusion that a little normal might do them some good.

Well normal for the Winchesters which meant a hunt. Sam felt he had found the perfect hunt. A haunted abandoned warehouse.

The rumble of the Impala with Dean behind the wheel, that was how life was supposed to be. On a hunt, saving people, in Sam's book this was how life should be. It was nice taking a break from saving the world from demons and dealing with overzealous angels.

Sam was brought out of his musing by his brother's voice.

"So Sammy, what exactly makes you think this is a haunting and not just bums dying in an abandoned warehouse?"

Sam sat up and cleared his throat. "Well, it started out as bums being found dead. But, two months ago some maintenance people went in to check on the building and reported cold spots and what appeared to be the apparition of a female ghost, who told them to _go away."_

"First off, maintenance for an abandoned warehouse? Huh, and are we sure the two maintenance guys weren't drunk?" Dean turned and smirked at Sam.

Sam grinned, it was good to have his wise-cracking brother back for the moment. His brother's return had been such a blessing but it had also come with lots of brotherly tension. With them both being more open with each other, things had gotten a bit easier over the last few days.

"Yeah, I know very weird on the maintenance end, and my first thought was that the owner was maintaining it to sell but that's not the case. The building still has heating and air conditioning along with running water but hasn't been in use for over a year, so that part is a bit weird. As for the maintenance guys, I didn't check them out but something else has happened to give credence to their story." Sam paused to see if Dean was still with him.

"So I'm waiting for the big reveal Sammy, the geek boy. What did you find?" Dean laughed as Sam snorted in reply.

"Dean, I paused to give you time to soak up the details..."

"Uh huh, whatever, just tell me, because after that build up the suspense is killing me." Dean's tone was sarcastic.

Sam gave Dean a frustrated sigh and continued. "So, the local teens heard about the ghost story and decided to check it out. Five of them went in, and only four came out alive. Steve Barnes the kid that didn't make it was found the next morning. They couldn't find a cause of death, his heart had just stopped. He was sixteen and in great shape. The other teens reported seeing a female ghost and they fled the building thinking that Steve was with them."

"Huh, well that sounds like our sort of gig, good work on that Sammy. Good to see that your research skills aren't getting rusty. So do we have an idea of who this ghost girl might be?"

"No that is the other weird thing, I couldn't find any other deaths that happened there. The building was cleaned up until six months ago when the first bum was found."

"Do we have a cause of death on the homeless guys?"

"Nope, that's part of being the dregs of society, it was assumed that they died of natural causes. There were only three deaths, over the six months, and while that was a bit odd, it wasn't enough to raise any red flags. So, I have no clue, but with the building being abandoned, I have a theory." Sam braced himself ready for the next Dean snark.

"Of course our own Hardly a Boy has a theory."

Sam sighed, boy were things back to normal for the moment. "Dean, I'm not even going to respond to..."

"Because you're rusty, little brother, and need to practice on your come backs!"

"Dean, this is important."

"Yeah, well so is having our lighthearted moments dude. But go ahead and tell me your theory before you burst."

"So, what if a violent crime happened there, but the body was taken somewhere else? I mean, if they died there in a violent manner, that would be enough to want to stay and maybe seek revenge? And the way the teenager died, it could have been of fright or sometimes ghosts have been known to suck energy out of their victims, it's rare but it does happen."

"Yeah, makes sense, but with no body, how are we going to take care of this?" Dean's tone had become serious and Sam was relieved to have his brother in hunting mode.

"Well, the way I figure it, we can use the method Missouri taught us back in Lawrence."

Dean's eyebrows rose up at that statement. "Dude, this is a **warehouse **not a regular house. Are we sure that placing purifying bags in the four corners of a building that big is going to work?"

Sam shared his brother's skepticism but really hadn't found any other options. "No, I'm not Dean. I called Missouri and she suggested using triple the ingredients. It's worth a try."

"Okay, it is worth a try, but how will we know if it worked?"

"Uh, not sure, hopefully we'll get a reaction like we did at Missouri's minus being attacked."

"Amen to that Brother, Amen to that." Sam had to smile, it was nice having a normal moment with Dean even if it was about a hunt.

-0-

They had made it to Texas and the warehouse with little trouble and Dean had to admit it was nice to be on a normal hunt. Dealing with getting out of Hell and a supernaturally powered brother had definitely taken a toll on him. Not to mention dealing with angels and demons, life for the Winchester's had gotten way too complicated.

A normal hunt was a nice break from what had become their lives since his return.

The warehouse loomed before them, but the weird thing was, the building was very well kept considering it was abandoned.

Sam seemed to share his thoughts, as he heard a huh, come from behind him. Dean turned to see his kid brother staring at the building in front of them.

"Nice building for being abandoned for a few years huh?" Dean questioned his brother.

"Yeah, do you want to check things out a bit more before we start this?" Sam gave him a questioning glance.

"Nah, I mean you researched the hell out of this one and the owner wouldn't talk to us, so what more can we do?"

"Yeah, it just feels a bit weird, but the sooner we get this done, the less likely someone else dies." There was a determined set to Sam's face and it made Dean proud.

No matter what had transpired while he had been in hell, his brother had held on to the need to save others. His little brother was still in there and Dean was going to make sure that the evil surrounding them didn't ensnare his little brother.

"Alrighty then, let's do this thing." Dean popped the trunk open, and each brother grabbed cleansing bags and weapons.

Dean hated that they had to split up, but that was the only way to get this done quickly. They were both prepared for attack, just as the spirits had attacked them back in their childhood home in Lawrence.

With the place being haunted by only one spirit, they hoped that they would be able to handle this job separately.

Dean soon realized how wrong he was as he was shoved with great force against a wall. His weapons and bags falling to the floor as he literally flew through the air. Before he could draw in a painful breath he felt a cold hand wrap around his throat. His mind was able to focus just enough to realize that the face in front of him was familiar and that realization sent shivers up his spine.

-0-

"Hello Dean, remember me? The witch that you tangled with in Kansas? I granted you your heart's desire, and you almost killed your brother with that brotherly protection." Kira laughed.

"Oh, yeah I remember you bitch. My friends took care of you before I could." Dean spat back.

"Yes, they did. But they did a sloppy job, because here I am causing you grief again. In fact, they did me a huge favor, I'm far more powerful in death than I ever was in life. I was alive long enough to hear from them, how my little spell worked wonders on you, and how poor old Sammy suffered so under your hands. Pity I didn't get to watch it happen, but maybe this time I will have the pleasure." Kira purred into his Dean's ear.

Dean struggled to get free but it was like there was a force shield holding him to the cold metal wall. He just hoped by stalling her with talk, that Sam could complete the cleansing ritual without him.

"Sammy is going to take care of you for good." Dean spat out, baiting the witch.

"Just like the other hunters? Oh I think not. You see Dean, while they were good little hunters and burned my body, they didn't find the source of my magic. My books have bound me here, and they are safely hidden in this building. I had set up shop here for a few days before your friends showed, plenty of time for me to hide my magic." Kira had a smug look on her face.

Dean tried to twist out of her grip, but it only tightened. "Can I ask one thing? Why now?? You've been Casper the friendly ghost for quite some time and then all of the sudden, you're killing bums and scaring teens."

Dean hoped he could keep the woman talking buying his brother sometime.

"Well, I needed time to study my books. To make sense of my new existence. I found out how to steal life energy from humans, and that helped to make me more powerful. Then, I purposefully made myself known hoping to attract a hunter or two so that I could enact some revenge. I was so excited when you entered the building, that was so much better than anyone else I could have wished for."

Dean glared. Energy sucking was so not good. His worry must have shown on his face because Kira clicked her tongue at him.

"Oh Deano, don't worry, I'm not going to suck the energy from your body. Oh no, I have much bigger plans for you."

Dean's stomach clinched in fear. _Hurry Sammy, hurry._

"Dinner plans? I'll have to check my calendar." Dean smirked trying to keep his fear in check.

"Cute. Very cute. No, my plans involve making sure your original desire is fulfilled, but this time I plan on getting to watch as you smother your brother to death with your love and protection. I'm so excited at the thought." Kira smiled brightly and Dean's stomach clinched tighter.

"Sorry bitch, it's not going to happen." Dean gritted out.

"Such naughty language. In fact, I've tired of your voice."

Before Dean could reply, Kira snapped her fingers. Silence followed when Dean tried to speak, nothing came out.

Pinned to the wall, Dean glared at Kira, frustrated by the turn of events.

"Like I said Dean, I'm so much more powerful now than I was when I was alive. My spells are powerful, I can think what I need to happen and it happens. Now, where were we, oh yeah, I need to grant you, your heart's desire."

Dean flinched as Kira laid her right hand against his left temple. Her hand felt warm and the warmth spread through his head.

"Interesting, very interesting. You have new concerns when it comes to Sam. The desire to protect him is still there but now, it's different. You are afraid he might turn evil and you feel the need to protect him from others but more importantly – himself. Wow, quite the time of it the two of you have had sense we last met. Well, I'm the demented answer to your prayers." Kira smiled, her eyes full of hate.

Dean squirmed trying to break her hold on him, but he knew it was no use. He just hoped that Sam would make it to him in time.

"Dean, I grant you – your heart's desire. You will now be able to protect Sam without any inhibitions of guilt and morality. You have free rein to take care of Sam." Kira removed her hand and Dean struggled to pull in a breath.

She waved her hand at him, and he found his voice.

"This won't work, I'll tell Sam, we'll stop you." Dean hissed out.

Kira snapped her fingers and Dean let out a silent curse.

"This is fun. Okay, here's the plan. Now that I have touched your mind, you will feel the desire to do as I ask. You are under my control. I want you to bring Sam back here as soon as possible. There is an apartment located next to the offices. It has a bedroom and bath along with a small kitchen and living area. The man that owns this building, I granted him his heart's desire- the wife of his best friend to fall in love with him. I did this before your hunter friends ruined my fun. Anyhoo, the agreement was, Mr. Millionaire dude sets me up here with a hidden apartment with running water and electricity and in return he gets the woman of his dreams. If he reneges on this agreement she will leave him. Unfortunately, I died before I could totally take advantage of my comfy apartment, but he afraid to renege on our deal so the apartment is intact. Waiting for you and your brother to live in and provide my entertainment."

Dean shook his head in denial and Kira just laughed.

"Silly boy, this is happening. So, when I snap my fingers, you will pass out. You will have no memory of our little talk. You will have no idea why your head hurts." At that point she slammed his head into the wall. Dean winced in pain.

"Now you have a reason to be found unconscious." Kira snapped her fingers and everything went black.

TBC

Comments are love! I hope to post another chapter next Tuesday, once I get back from Kazcon! :0)


	2. Chapter 2

Kira's Revenge

Summary: An old enemy strikes and the boys don't stand a chance. Takes place S4 after Yellow Fever. Sequel to Heart's Desire. You need to read the first story for this story to make much sense.

Beta'd by Sendintheclowns, and I have to thank her for her support along with her help. She is just awesome. All mistakes are mine!

Chapter Two

Sam had covered his two corners with no sign of the spirit. He had tried to call his brother to inform him of his progress, but his brother's phone went straight to voice mail.

Sighing, Sam decided to go in search of Dean. He just hoped that his brother hadn't run into any trouble. The fact that he hadn't heard any gunshots gave him hope that Dean was okay.

Dean had headed towards the northern corner of the building near what appeared to be offices. As Sam approached the area, he noticed something slumped up against the exterior wall of the office area.

His heart caught in his throat as he realized it was his brother.

"Dean!" Sam shouted as he approached his limp brother. Relief flooded him, as he noticed his brother had a normal breathing rate. Sam grasped his brother's left wrist and found a slightly fast heartbeat but not fast enough to be worried about.

Sam gently shook his brother and was relieved when his brother moaned in response.

"Dean, wake up man, you're missing out on all the fun." Sam tried to keep the fear out of his voice.

"S-Sammy? What happened?" Puzzled green eyes met Sam's.

"Not sure big brother, I just found you passed out against the wall. How are you feeling?" Sam watched as his brother shifted in place and then winced in pain.

Dean gently touched the back of his head with his right hand. "Well, I have a headache, but considering the bump on my head, I shouldn't be shocked. So you don't know what happened to me?"

Sam shook his head. "I didn't hear anything Dean. I took care of my two corners and then I came to check on you."

"Huh. Well, I guess I didn't get far, my cleansing bags are right over there." Dean pointed to the bags and his weapons laying a few feet from them.

"You stay put and cover my back, I'll get the bags in place." Sam could see the reluctance in Dean's expression but his brother weakly nodded.

"Just stay in view so I can cover you." Dean gruffed out.

Sam smiled at moments like this, Dean sounded so much like their dad. He took a moment to grab the bags and quickly headed off to complete the job.

It was a big surprise when nothing came after the young hunter as he put the last two bags in place. As the last one was placed into the wall, there was a loud shriek, lights flickered and then everything went quiet.

"Huh." Sam heard his brother's puzzled voice as he approached.

"Yeah, weird isn't it?" Sam replied as he made his way to Dean.

"Definitely weird, but I think it's done, right?" Dean slowly worked his way into a standing position, leaning heavily on the wall.

"Yeah." Sam rushed to his brother's side helping to steady the older hunter only to be brushed away.

"I'm fine Sam." Dean grumbled and Sam backed off as his brother seemed to gain balance.

"Yeah, well I'm driving to be on the safe side." Sam smirked as his brother huffed at him.

"It's bad enough my head hurts, do you have to be such a pain in my ass?" Dean grumbled as he handed Sam the keys.

It was a quiet drive back to town to find a motel, which had Sam a bit worried. Dean was usually pretty hyped after a successful hunt. He hoped it didn't mean that Dean's injuries were more serious than he first thought.

-0-

Dean felt a bit weird, his head hurt and normally he would want to crash after a hunt involving a head injury, sleep the ache away. But tonight, as Sam drove them in search of a motel, his mind wouldn't shut down.

He'd been worried about Sam and his tainted powers. And right now it was all he could think about, over and over, were scenes of his brother using his powers in the last few weeks.

And then there was the illusion. After the ghost sickness, Dean had thought he'd witnessed his brother's eyes turn yellow for a moment. But was it an illusion? He hadn't wanted to dwell on it so he'd blocked the incident from his mind but now it was haunting him.

Since his return from Hell, all he had wanted was life to be as it had been before he left. But with angels and demons interfering, he was so afraid of what would happen to his Sam. The boy he'd raised up until recently had been the kindest person he'd ever known.

This had to stop, if they kept heading down the road they were on, it would only end badly. He'd either lose Sam to evil or Sam might be killed as they faced off against Lilith. Neither option was acceptable in his mind.

Protecting Sam had always been Dean's priority in life, and it became clear to Dean on the ride back to the motel, that he needed to step up that protection, now.

-0-

Sam pulled up to the first acceptable motel, he chancing a quick glance toward his brother. Dean was very quiet and a bit pale but seemed okay.

"I'm going to get us a room, I'll be right back."

Dean gave Sam a nod and resumed his silent stare out of the front windshield.

Uneasy over his brother's current condition, Sam quickly took care of the job of getting a room and soon had them settled inside a warm, brightly decorated room. It was full of oranges and yellows, and the paneling on the wall dated the room but it was clean.

Dean quietly settled on the end of the bed closest to the door and Sam decided it was time to give his brother a good once over. He grabbed a pen light out of their first aid kit and checked Dean's eyes.

"M' fine Sam." Dean replied as Sam checked his brother's pupils. To his relief they were normal.

"Yeah, I guess you are. How about your head?" Sam slouched down on the bed next to Dean waiting for a response.

"It feels funny but really it doesn't hurt very much. I think after some food and sleep I'll be okay." Dean replied quietly.

"Dean, what's up man? It's like all the airs been let out of you. Are you feeling fatigued?" Sam knew something was up with Dean, and he hoped it was just that his brother was tired.

"I am tired Sam. I'm tired of our life. It sucks. I think we need to take a long break, get away from it all." Dean's tone was deadly serious.

Sam sighed. It sounded good to him, but he knew it wasn't an option not with the demon war a-brewing. Dean was tired, and so if he just humored him tonight, things would be better in the morning.

"Dean, I thought this hunt was a break. But if you want to take a vacation break, we can do that. Nothing is brewing right now." Sam gave Dean a smile but it wasn't returned.

"Dammit, that's not what I meant. I want to stop hunting. NOW. No more, I'm sick of it, and I'm sick of worrying about what might happen to you." Dean's eyes were ablaze with anger.

Sam realized that now was not the time for this. Dean was out of sorts, and probably by morning things would be back to normal. Better to defuse the situation for now, and deal with it later.

Sam held out his hands in a placating manner. "Okay Dean, I get it. I do. How about we get some food, and a good night's sleep? I promise to listen to your plans for us tomorrow. Sound like a deal?"

Sam was relieved to see his brother's shoulders sag, as the anger drained away.

"Yeah, it sounds like a plan. But we're talking about this tomorrow."

Sam crossed his heart just like they had when they were kids. "Cross my heart Dean, promise."

"Can we order in?" Dean asked as he shrugged his jacket off.

"Pizza?" Sam countered and got up to grab a phone book off the motel desk.

"Sounds great." Dean sighed finally looking relaxed.

After a quick pizza dinner, Dean had declared he wanted a shower. Sam decided to give Bobby a call while his brother was bathing.

"Sam?" Bobby answered right to the point.

"Yeah, thought I'd call and let you know we got that warehouse in Austin taken care of." Sam replied as the water started up in the bathroom, Dean was humming loudly.

"No problems?"

"Well, there was ... it was weird Bobby. The warehouse was very well kept for an abandon warehouse, and there had been no violent crimes reported there just the reports of a ghost sighting and the weird deaths. So we just placed cleansing bags in the four corners of the building. Dean got taken out before he could do his part." Sam paused and smiled as Dean launched in to singing "Hot Blooded" in the shower.

"Is he okay?" Concern was evident in the older hunter's voice.

"That was weird too, I found him unconscious with a slight bump and no memory of what happened. I finished the job while he covered my back. There were no more problems, and as soon as the last bag was in there was a shriek and then total silence so I think we're good. Dean seems okay physically, but he's been a bit quiet tonight and he wanted us to stop hunting, for good."

"Huh, really? That sure don't sound like Dean, you sure he's okay?"

"I was worried but I chalked it up to him being tired. Told him we'd talk about it tomorrow, after he got some rest, and since then he's been in a good mood, more like himself."

"Well, let me know if things aren't better tomorrow."

"You bet Bobby, catch you later."

"Later."

Sam sighed. He really felt that Dean was just having an off night and after talking to Bobby, he felt more confident that things would be better in the morning.

-0-

Dean felt pretty good after his meal and shower. Sam promised to listen to him tomorrow, so things were looking up. He'd just need to convince Sam to stop hunting and Dean knew he could do that.

-0-

Sam was up before Dean and decided to grab coffee and breakfast for the both of them. He was a little surprised to find his brother up and looking a bit panicked as he entered the room.

"Sammy, I thought you left me." Dean growled out, cell phone in hand.

"I just went and got breakfast, sorry I didn't leave a note. But you were so out of it, I didn't think you'd wake up while I was gone. My mistake." Sam sat the breakfast bag and coffee on the motel desk and plopped down next to Dean.

Dean huffed. "Yeah, okay, just don't do that again."

"Sure thing Dean." Sam replied with a smile.

"Not a joke Sam, you've gone off with that demon bitch behind my back and that's not happening anymore, got that?" Dean's voice was full of anger.

"Yeah, got it Dean. We've already been over this, and I promised not to see Ruby without you. I meant it." Sam was flustered that this was being thrown in his face again.

"You've lied about her so forgive me if it's hard for me to believe you." Dean sat up and grabbed a coffee from the desk.

Sam sighed. Evidently his brother was still in a mood and he could either back down and let it go or have another loud discussion. Considering his brother's weird behavior from the night before, Sam opted to let it go.

"Next time, I'll leave a note." Sam said as he too reached for a coffee.

Both brothers grabbed their breakfast sandwiches and settled on their prospective beds. After a silent breakfast, Dean broke the silence.

"You ready for a discussion about our future?" Dean's face was serious, hunter mode serious.

"Uh, yeah, so what did you have planned Dean?" Sam had hoped that the discussion from the night before would have been forgotten by morning, but he could see he was dead wrong.

"Like I said, we need a vacation from hunting. I need to get you away from the bad influences, and dangers of the hunt." Dean's voice was calm but the tone was very serious.

"I'm a big boy, Dean, and besides I don't think those outside influences are going to just leave us alone." Sam tried to keep the frustration from his voice, his brother evidently was still suffering after affects from the bump on his head.

"No see, we need to make sure you don't turn evil and the only way to guarantee that is to hide you away from the hunt. I have a place in mind." Dean spoke as he did when they were planning a straight forward hunt.

It was like a physical slap in the face to hear his brother say those words, but he reminded himself that Dean wasn't acting normal, something was wrong. Sam tried to keep the worry from his voice but he still heard the strain as he spoke. "Dean I don't think you're thinking clearly."

"Oh little brother, I'm thinking clearly for the first time since I left Hell." Dean stood and grabbed his duffel bag from the floor and placed it on the bed.

"What are you doing Dean?" Sam asked, still unsure how to proceed.

"Pack Sam, we need to get you away from here, and I know just the place." Dean gave him a reassuring smile and it sent chills down Sam's back.

"Uh, Dean, I don't think this is a good idea." Sam could see he'd said the wrong thing by the anger that flared in his brother's eyes.

Dean took a deep breath. "Sam, maybe I'm moving too fast? How about you get a shower? I'll sit down and chill, think things through a bit longer, okay?"

Sam felt the tension leave his body. Maybe, whatever was affecting his brother was wearing off and they just need some more time. He hoped.

"Sure Dean." Sam grabbed some clean underwear and headed into the bathroom.

A warm shower did help relax Sam a bit and he hoped that by the time he was done, Dean would be more relaxed. Something was definitely up with his big brother, and he needed to try and be patient and to try and figure out what.

As Sam stepped out of the bathroom, he didn't see his brother. A quick movement behind him made Sam move into defense mode. He felt arms pull him into a choke hold and then he felt the stab of a needle going into his neck.

A voice pierced through the veil of fogginess his body fell into. "It's okay Sammy, I gotcha. Big brother is here."

Sam relaxed and fell into oblivion.

TBC

A/N: Sorry I was a day late on posting, but RL got in the way. I hope to have the next part up in a week. I did post a new Supernatural story last week for BlueEyeDemonLiz's birthday. I posted it on Live Journal because it has Metallica in it and you can't post real people stories here. In the story, Dean meets his heroes and Sam has to deal with the fallout. A humorous story. _We're Not Worthy! _The link to the story can be found at my profile. A big thanks to everyone who read and reviewed chapter one!


	3. Chapter 3

Kira's Revenge

Chapter Three

Dean had quickly loaded his brother into the car. Luckily being parked at the back of the motel, had made it easy to 'load' Sammy without being noticed.

While Sam had been in the shower, Dean had thought about what little brother had said about _outside forces not leaving them alone. _

Running wasn't the answer to saving Sam. How many times had his dad said '_You can't run from a threat, you can retreat but you eventually have to face things head on, Dean.'_

So they were retreating until, he could be sure that Sam wouldn't turn evil. But how could he make sure that Sam never turned evil?

It was then that the thought of cleansing his brother had occurred. He would retreat for now, and then find a way to cure his brother of his evilness.

A place to hide out had been the easy part. While exploring the warehouse, Dean had found a nice living area. It would be perfect. The place was abandoned but had all the things he would need to take care of his brother comfortably. Plus with it supposedly being haunted, it would keep people away.

Having decided the best course of action, Dean knew that his brother would be reluctant. His little brother would never want to abandon the hunt while he was needed so Sam would need to be pushed into this.

That is when Dean had grabbed the sedative from the first aide kit and taken his brother out as he left the bathroom.

Dean felt good with his decision as he drove towards the warehouse. He would save his Sam.

-0-

Sam's head felt fuzzy, drugged. He slowly opened his eyes and found that he was in a bedroom that he didn't recognize. He tried to sit up but found his arms and legs were bound to the bed he was lying on.

Then all of the memories hit him. Dean drugged me. Sam realized he was still in his boxers, all that he was wearing as he had exited the bathroom. There was a blanket over him, to keep him warm, but his arms ached from being kept in the same position.

His attention was drawn to the door as it opened to reveal his brother.

"Sammy, you're awake. Are you okay?" Dean's eyes were full of concern.

"Dean, why? Please just untie me, and let's talk, okay?" Sam struggled and was frustrated when his brother just shushed him and tried to calm him.

"I'm sorry kiddo, but this is for the best. I'll work on a better way to restrain you so that you have some movement. You've got to be stiff. I'll be right back." Dean patted him on the chest and rose to leave.

"Dean, _Christo_." Sam wasn't sure if he should be relieved when his brother didn't flinch but just smiled instead.

"It'll be okay, I promise Sammy." The door closed softly.

Sam closed his eyes and tried to calm the panic that he felt. He took a deep breath and willed his body to relax.

Just as his body began to calm he felt the blanket ripped from him. Flinching and opening his eyes, Sam was shocked by the figure in front of him.

A horrible figure from his past. Kira, the witch that had placed the heart's desire spell on his brother stood in front of him, giggling.

"Oh my Sammy, I never knew you were hiding such a body to die for under all those clothes." Kira purred as she seated herself next to him.

_She's dead, this can't be happening. _Sam's thoughts were interrupted when Kira splayed her cold hand across his chest.

"You're a ghost." Sam whispered out, trying to move away from the frigid touch.

"Yes, my dear Watson, a ghost." Kira moved her hand down and lifted the waistband of his boxers.

Sam started to scream for his brother when her other hand flew over his mouth. Her grip was so tight he had trouble drawing in a breath.

"Calm down, I was just going to play. But if you're going to be such a fuddy dud, then I'll just get right to the point. Welcome to the warehouse where I died, and where you will join me as your brother kills you with devotion." Kira whispered the words in his ears and Sam tried to jerk away.

She lifted her hand and Sam took in a deep breath.

"This doesn't look like a warehouse." Sam whispered out, still out of breath.

"No, well I had made a deal with the owner of the warehouse to set me up here, and it would have been a perfect place for me until your hunter friends showed up. I really should thank them though, because in death, I became stronger. I'm stuck here, but maybe as my power grows, someday soon, I can leave here." Kira smiled but her eyes held such hatred Sam had to look away.

"You put a spell on my brother the last time we were here, right?" It was obvious to Sam now what had happened to Dean in the haunted warehouse. He hoped by keeping the witch talking his brother would find them, and hopefully snap out of the spell.

"Yes, you see once I got the hang of things, I learned that I could become more powerful by sucking the life energy of humans, and then I decided it would be fun to have a little revenge. I deliberately let myself be seen, to lure hunters here, and imagine my surprise when you and your brother showed up. So I placed Dean under another heart's desire spell only this one is a bit different." Kira laughed and Sam flinched at the sound of it.

"W-what do you mean different?" Sam stuttered out.

"I'm more powerful so the spell is more powerful. I was able to place the spell on Dean and take his memory of it. And dear boy, if you tell him about the spell and he fights it, he'll be dead in a matter of hours."

"You bitch." Sam spat out.

"Yeah well, this is going to be so much fun. Watching Dean save you from the evil inside you. I can feel it you know, the tainted part of you, you're so powerful and in death you'll be mine. And then I'll get to watch your brother fall apart as he realizes that he killed you with love. So much fun to come in the next few weeks. I'll be watching it all." Kira ran her hand seductively down Sam's chest.

Sam gasped as she groped him and then disappeared in a flash.

Taking a calming breath, Sam's thoughts turned back to the first time his brother had been under Kira's influence.

The last time they had tangled with the witch, the spell had taken a week to fully take hold, but this time it was more powerful and had taken affect almost immediately. This was so not good.

Then there was the fact that if Dean fought the spell he would die. Sam remembered how bad that had been the first time. It had been horrible. His memories took him back to his brother's suffering.

_Sam had been sleeping, but was jerked awake. He could hear his brother tossing and turning in the other bed. His brother was mumbling and breathing heavy._

"_Dean, are you awake?" Sam sat up in bed and turned the small lamp on that rested on the night stand between the two beds._

_Sam watched as Dean jerked up out of bed. His face full of worry, he was pale and shaking. Dean's body was covered in moisture._

"_Are you okay Sammy?" Dean's voice was rough and hoarse._

"_I'm fine, but God, you're a mess Dean! What's wrong?" Sam jumped from his bed and sat on the edge of Dean's, placing his hand on his brother's forehead. Dean was burning up._

"_I've been fighting the spell Sam. The more I fight the worse I feel. It's like I'm a junkie coming down off a fix, and I need another one or I'm gonna die. My skin feels like it's crawling." Dean's voice was soft and broken._

"_Dean, you should've woke me up, and not suffered in silence all night." Sam tried to keep the frustration out of his voice, but seeing his brother like this was breaking his heart._

"_There's not anything you can do Sam. I have this stupid urge and unless I give into it, I'm going to hurt." Dean replied not looking his brother in the eye. Sam could tell this whole thing was too much for his brother to take. It made Sam sick in the stomach to think that his strong willed brother was at the mercy of a stupid spell._

"_So is it like this afternoon, when I needed to do as you said? I can do that Dean, whatever it is I can do it. What thoughts are you fighting ?" Sam put his hand under Dean's chin lifting it so that his brother could see that Sam was okay with this._

_Dean took a deep breath and let it out before he answered. Tears were welling up in his eyes when he replied. "There is a thought going constantly through my head like it's on a loop. If I go to sleep, you'll leave me. If you leave then how can I protect you?"_

"_It's okay Dean." Sam replied as he gave Dean a reassuring pat on the back._

"_It's not okay Sam, I'm becoming a crazy irrational person that I'm sure you want to get away from." Dean growled out, looking down at his hands._

"_No, you're my brother who is under the influence of a stupid spell. Until we break the spell, I'll do whatever it takes to keep you well, okay?" Sam watched as Dean slightly nodded, his whole body showing defeat._

"_I'm sorry Sam." Dean quietly replied._

"_No I'm sorry that the bitch got away! Okay to reassure you that I'm going to stay the night, we could sleep together, but you and I know that we would kick each other to death before morning." Sam watched as Dean perked up and smile._

"_Yeah, and you would hog the whole bed." Dean replied with a smirk._

"_Whatever Dean!" Sam smiled back. "Hey, I've got it! Dean it's pretty cold outside huh?"_

"_Why yes it is college boy, but I don't see how that helps us." Dean replied looking confused._

_Sam rolled his eyes. "I'm not finished! What if you take my shoes and coat and then lock them in the trunk of the Impala. I'll go take a shower while you do that, and when you get back in the room you can hide the Impala keys from me. Do you think that would work?" Sam gave Dean a reassuring smile._

"_Yeah, I think so Sam, in fact since we've started this conversation, I've started feeling better." Dean replied with a small smile._

"_I know you can't help this irrational fear that I will leave, but this way I can't leave. There is no way I'm leaving this room without shoes and a jacket, and your boots and coat wouldn't fit me, so I think we're good! " Sam replied with a smile as he got up to grab his shaving kit and a clean set of clothes._

"_You better not try to cram your Sasquatch feet into my boots! I might have to fight the urge to kill myself in order to protect you!" Dean replied as he got up from the bed, and collected Sam's shoes that were on the floor._

"_Ha- Ha! You're so not funny Dean!" Sam smiled and closed the bathroom door._

_A few minutes later, Sam felt clean and more relaxed as he opened the bathroom door. He noticed that Dean was sound asleep in his bed, softly snoring. Sam sighed in relief, he knew that things would probably get a lot worse, but for now he would take what he could get. A quiet night of sleep. _

Sam trembled remembering how sick his brother had been. He couldn't let that happen again, no he had to play along with his brother's urges no matter how crazy they seemed, at least until he could get them some outside help. He could do this for his brother.

-0-

Dean hated having to bind his brother, if only he could make him understand. He had to do this, he had to cure his brother before it was too late.

He quietly entered the bedroom that Sam occupied, shocked to find his brother uncovered.

"Sammy, you'll catch cold." Dean rushed over with handcuffs in hand.

"Dean, I'm okay really, no need to worry." Sam's face was full of concern so different from the angry, confused Sam that he had faced just a few minutes before.

"Sammy, I thought that I could chain you to the bed, that would give you more movement." Dean replied as he untied his brother's ankles, rubbing them to get the circulation going.

Sam winced but then moaned with approval. "Thanks Dean."

"Sure kiddo, now I'm going to untie your hands, please don't fight me." Dean watched as his brother nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, okay, whatever you need me to do Dean." It was confusing to Dean, the about turn in Sam's demeanor, but he was happy to have Sam accommodate him.

True to his word, Sam let Dean untie each wrist and let him slip cuffs on each wrist. Dean attached a chain to the bed, it was long enough so that Sam could move around the room and reach the bathroom.

"Sam, do you need anything?" Dean was still puzzled over his brother's docile behavior.

"Maybe food soon? But I really want to talk Dean, uh about your plans and what exactly is going on in your head. I need to understand." Sam's eyes were pulling the full puppy dog look.

"Well, things have changed Sam since I got back. You've started using your powers, and hanging with Ruby. I can't help but think your heading down an evil path that you'll never escape from Sammy. You've made the angels angry, and I well, once I saw..." Dean had trouble voicing his one true fear.

Sam's face scrunched up in concern. "What did you see Dean?"

"That afternoon after you broke the ghost sickness's hold on me, your eyes flashed yellow at me. It was just for a second, but Oh God Sam they were yellow." Dean watched as Sam gasped as if he'd been slapped.

"D-Dean, I um, maybe it was a residual hallucination?" Sam's tone was pleading.

"That's what I thought, but what if I'm wrong, we can't be wrong. I have to save you Sammy, you understand that right?" Dean watched as Sam gave him a teary smile.

"Yeah, I understand Dean. You have to save me, and I'll do whatever you want to accomplish that. Do you have a plan?" Sam's voice was quiet.

"No, I thought that if I could cure you, then you'd be safe." Dean watched as Sam sighed and gave him a nod.

Dean felt his stomach clench and his world becoming a bit blurry.

"Dean are you okay?" Sam laid a hand on his thigh, voice full of concern.

"I just feel weird. Out of control." Dean realized that the fact he didn't have a cure for his brother was causing him to panic.

Just as he was about to explain his panic, he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen causing him to bend over in agony. Sam caught him and held him close.

"Dean, talk to me man, what is it?" Sam grip was tight and his voice wavering with fear.

"I need to save you but I don't have a cure." Dean mumbled out.

"Calm down Dean. We just need to research this, like we always do." Sam's voice had a calming affect and the pain began to subside.

Dean slowly sat up on the bed next to Sam.

"M' better Sam, thanks." Dean sputtered out.

"Good, now if you could get my laptop, I think we could find some answers."

"Sure, give me a minute to catch my breath and I'll run to the car." Dean whispered out.

"Dean, it will be okay. Nothing to fear, I'm not leaving. You have me chained up with no clothes, so even if I wanted to leave I can't and we'll find a way to save me. Don't worry yourself okay?" Sam's voice was stern.

"Thanks Sammy, I knew you'd see things my way. This is for the best." Dean watched as Sam flinched but quickly hid it with a reassuring smile. He knew this was hard on his independent brother to be kept chained like a prisoner but soon it would be over and Sam would be free of the evil inside him.

Soon.

-0-

As soon as Dean felt up to it, he left Sam to get the laptop. Sam took a calming breath to clear his head. It had been a nightmare watching his brother get so worked up and ill in a matter of seconds.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of laughter. Sam gasped as Kira appeared before him without warning.

"Well Sammy, this is just so much fun. Dean won't be able to save you and will die a painful death in front of you and then I'll have the pleasure of sucking the energy from your body, and you can join me on the other side. So much fun!" Kira purred and sat next to him.

Sam stood and glared down at Kira. "Dean will not die because I'll make sure he has a way to cure me. You will not win, I promise you that."

"Whatever, watching your brother trying to cure you will be so much fun too! I win either way!"

Kira's laugh echoed as she disappeared, leaving a queasy feeling in Sam's stomach.

Sam slumped down in his bed, determined to save his brother.

TBC

A/N: I should have another part up in a week! A big thanks to BlueEyedDemonLiz for taking time to beta this chapter for me. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Kira's Revenge

A/N: This chapter mentions an OC character from my stories, Heart's Desire and Sounds of Silence. Ralph Moore is a hunter that helped Joshua take down Kira originally and the also later appeared in Sounds of Silence. I think this chapter has enough explanation to Ralph's role in Sounds of Silence so that if you haven't read that story – you won't be lost.

Chapter Four

Sam was relieved to see his brother return with the laptop. Dean's color was a lot better and it gave Sam hope that they could get out of this. They just needed to bide their time and hopefully help would arrive.

"Sammy, I got it... dude you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." Dean's expression turned immediately to concern as he plopped down next to Sam.

Sam swallowed hard. The truth in that statement hit him hard. "I'm just a bit worried about you."

"I'm fine Sam, really. So are you ready to start some research up Geek Boy?" Dean handed the computer over to him.

Sam sighed at the sunbaked warmness of the laptop on top of his bare thighs. It definitely felt good. He quickly opened the computer and powered it up.

Dean's face became puzzled. "What about an Internet connection?"

Sam took a calming breath and readied himself for the fallout that he knew was to come. "We don't need it, I've got notes here that should be enough." Sam's thoughts shifted as he picked up a connection. "Huh, well we have a connection. That's weird"

Dean frowned and scratched his head. "Maybe the office never canceled its service?"

"Maybe, well that will make things a bit easier for us." Sam quickly pulled up his files looking for the folder that would have the information they needed.

"So what did you mean we really didn't need to research." Dean was intently staring at the computer screen as Sam pulled up a folder entitled _cures for evil_.

Sam pulled his attention away from the computer and tried to decide the best way to broach the subject. "Uh, well you remember that with Madison." Sam paused and swallowed the emotions back that always stabbed his heart when he mentioned her name. "Anyway with her case, we talked to all our contacts?"

Dean nodded given Sam a compassionate smile. "Well, I contacted Ralph Moore only..."

Sam was unable to finish. Dean jumped to his feet. "You contacted Ralph Moore! Are you crazy?"

"He's a wealth of knowledge."

Dean huffed. "Sam, this so called wealth of knowledge, kidnapped you and performed a spell on you taking your hearing from you. He could have killed you."

Sam rolled his eyes. "His motives were good and he didn't mean to cause me pain. Besides he saw the error in his ways and asked forgiveness in the end."

"You don't forgive something like that Sam!" Dean was pacing the room.

"Maybe you don't but I did. In fact, I've become close to the man. He's helped me a lot." Sam tried to keep the anger out of his voice. He really didn't need to fight with Dean, not now.

"Damn it Sam. That's just stupid." Dean slumped into a chair across from Sam's bed.

"So I'm stupid, whatever. Can I at least finish telling you what I learned from Ralph?" Sam waited hoping that his brother would calm down.

In a soft mumble, Dean replied after a moment of silence. "So what do you have?"

Sam cleared his throat. "So Ralph was on a hunt when I contacted him about Madison, but he contacted me when he got back. I asked him if there was something I could have done, you know? And he said that he had a list of maybe cures for supernatural infection but none of them had been tested and he doubted that they would have worked."

"So why are you even bringing this up Sam? And how does he get in touch with you without me knowing?" Dean's voice was quiet and you could hear the angry tones.

"I brought it up because I had him send them to me and we did a bit of brainstorming. Both of us decided that maybe if they were all used at the same time, there was a chance the cures might work. I thought that with my problem, someday trying them out might be worth it. And as for your other question, I have a life outside yours despite what you might think. People can email me or call me, I don't have to report to you." Sam watched as his brother's body tensed.

"Consorting with untrustworthy hunters and demons is not a smart move there Sammy. Good thing you have me to protect you. Now, are you going to share with me the details of these so-called cures." Dean was starting to sweat and Sam feared that the doubt over a cure was causing him to become sick again.

"Dean, I have a strong feeling that this will work or I wouldn't have kept the files on hand. It was my ace in the hole. And even if this doesn't work, we will find a cure, as a team we're unbeatable." Sam hoped his tone and body language portrayed a confidence, because Dean had to buy that this would work or they were screwed.

Dean seemed to relax a bit at his words. "Okay, hit me Sam."

Sam shifted and looked down at the collection of too weird to be true cures. "Ralph got these when he was researching for a way to eliminate me as a threat without actually eliminating me. Uh, he contacted the Ash types out there in our hunting world and got a list of different theories. The first theory came from a professor who teaches a course on medieval medicines. This professor had been convinced that the right herbs might truly be the answer to curing a supernatural infection. And I think he might still be working on the perfect combination of herbs, so we may contact him if the other stuff doesn't work. He did have another theory and this one is what I have listed here. Have you heard of blood letting Dean?"

"Yeah, didn't they use leeches back in the day?" Sam watched as Dean shivered after his statement.

"Exactly, they placed leeches on the patient's body to get rid of the bad blood."

"Dude, that's so gross and it makes me think of the movie Stand By Me when they're in the swamp and a leech attaches itself to that guy's penis." Dean shifted a bit in the chair. Sam finding himself shifting too, just at the thought.

"Yeah, they're not pleasant but anyway this guy theory is that if you took leeches and blessed them in holy water and then placed them on the infected person's body, they could pull the evil or infected blood from the victim's body." Sam felt his stomach clench up at the thought of leeches on his body.

"Dude are you serious? That's so gross and how and the hell am I gonna find leeches?"

Sam swallowed hard. "Medical professionals still use leeches in medicine. The medical field still finds them useful for cases of poor circulation and other disorders. You can order medical use leeches on the computer."

"Really? Huh? That's just crazy but sometimes crazy works. Would it be painful?" Dean's brow scrunched up in concern.

"Gross and weird yes, painful no. Leeches secrete an anesthetic property that numbs a person's skin. The part of this theory that I take issue with is that Mr. Professor thought that leeches should be used over a number of days and placed over every part of the body." Sam couldn't help but shiver at that thought.

"Every part, really?" Dean gave Sam a sympathetic grimace.

"Yeah, but Ralph and I didn't get that, because the blood circulates all over you body, it doesn't just pool in one area. But the part about using them over a number of days sounded reasonable. Using the leaches over time would help weaken any defenses to the process, so that made sense the other just grossed us out."

"Yeah, me too. Thoughts of Stand By Me... Dude that is so wrong!"

Sam nodded. "Tell me about it. So instead we figured if you left the leeches in the chest area or the back it would work."

"Sounds reasonable to me. Uh, so I would need to set up a post office box and order them, so this might take a bit." Dean seemed to pale with that thought.

"You can make a rush order so they could be here in 24 hours. Setting up a post office box wouldn't take long, you could do it while you do a supply run. I would be fine confined here for a few hours, or you could take me with you and chain me to the car."

Dean let out a long breath. "Yeah that could work. Though leaving you here would work better. I was just hoping to start this right away."

Sam silently cursed at the thought of being left alone with Kira, but put on a reassuring smile for Dean. "You can start right away. There are other things we can do and some of them we don't have to wait to start."

Dean returned the smile. "Okay, what do you have?"

"Another one of Ralph's sources is a preacher, not unlike Pastor Jim. This guy was looking for away to help those infected when exorcisms fail. He felt that you could try to purify the victim's body by fasting."

"Well that might work for mediating and shit, but I doubt not eating would make the evil in one's body go away." Dean's face showed doubt.

Sam almost panicked at Dean's doubt, doubt would lead to sickness. Instead he focused on bringing his brother on board with the whole fasting concept. "Dude, I'm not finished. So with this fasting theory you would feed the person blessed bread and holy water, just enough to keep the person alive but not nourished. Like with the leeches, you would be wearing the person's body down so that it's easier to attack the evil inside."

Dean nodded. "That's doable, we just need bread. I guess I'll need to run for supplies today."

"Or tomorrow, just don't feed me today and I can drink holy water." Sam wanted to put off being alone with Kira as long as possible.

"We'll see. So is that it? It doesn't seem like much." Dean stood ready to pace.

"Dude, I'm not done. This preacher had more than fasting as part of his theory. He also felt it should be combined with submerging the person repeatedly in holy water. The preacher believed that the water should be at an extreme temperature to shock the body and in this case he felt cold would work better than heated. Hell fire and all that jazz." Sam winced once the words were out, he hadn't meant to bring up Hell to his brother.

"S'okay Sammy, I know you didn't mean ... anyhoo, yeah cold would work. I noticed a large freezer in the break room of this warehouse the first time we were here so I could store a lot of ice there. Another item for the supply run."

Sam nodded. "Yeah and until you get the ice we could run a really cold bath water tonight?"

"Could work. Anything else?"

"Well, the Pastor felt that once the person started to weaken from the fast, that performing an exorcism ritual wouldn't hurt. Ralph had a few rituals that he thought might work well once the person is weakened. So in a week's time, we could use those. And then there was one more theory, this one was from a hunter and is a little more hard core."

Dean tensed but nodded.

"Okay, when the prison system has to send a violent offender to court and then defense attorneys have requested no shackles they use a device called a shock belt. The shock belt locks in place and the guards carry the key and remote for the belt with them. If the prisoner tries anything, then a jolt of electricity is released from the belt. The shock lasts for less then an eighth of a second but will take a large man down immediately. The prisoner will be incapacitated for eight seconds, giving the guards plenty of time to subdue them." Sam stopped and took a breath.

"Okay Mr. Encyclopedia, how does this shock belt help us? Or was it time to give me a lesson on our criminal justice system?" Dean smirked at Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes but was happy to have a 'normal' moment with his brother. "Jerk."

"Bitch."

"So anyway, as I said before Ralph had this hunting buddy that had a theory and it involves this shock belt. This hunter started using them to control and torture demons that he captured. He grew to believe that they could be useful for other things if they were blessed and the belt material was soaked in holy water."

Dean smiled. "I like this guys style, once soaked in holy water it would sting like a bitch for a demon to wear, but how does that help us?"

"He thought that the belt could help pull the evil from an infected person's body. The electrical shock would in a sense be blessed and so you have this blessed current running through the victim's body." Sam took a calming breath, to be honest this particular 'cure' scared him to death. Watching Dean being electrocuted had put the fear in Sam when it came to that sort of thing.

"Okay, so it makes sense but we're not doing that to you Sammy." Dean's tone left no room to argue, but Sam wasn't giving up so easily.

"Dean, if we're going to do this, we need to do it all. What if the shock belt is the key? I do all this other crap and it doesn't work because we didn't do the shock belt?" Sam hoped that his fear wasn't evident because even as he argued this point he wanted to lose.

"I'm not hurting you."

"Even to save me? This is important Dean, and while it will hurt and I may beg you to stop, it won't cause permanent damage or harm. Law enforcement is required to have the device used on them before they are allowed to use it on others. This hunter tested it out on himself, with no damage. It is a lower amount of shock than a tazer and no one has been killed by one or seriously injured. I'm a big boy. I can handle this." Sam concentrated on the fact that he needed to do this. This was his hidden ace in the hole and if they were going to attempt the cures, he wanted to go all the way. It was a chance to stop the evil inside him and to protect his brother from Kira so he had to do this.

"I don't like it but okay Sam. I guess we need to order this too?" Dean's voice was quiet but resolved.

"Yeah, I have the websites for the leeches and the shock belt book marked. We can order as soon as you set up a post office box." Sam started to glance at his watch when he realized that it was MIA just like his clothes. He then glanced at the running time on the computer and was happy to see it was past time for the post offices to be open.

"Post offices are closed now huh?" Dean stood and approached Sam's bed.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so. If I was you, I'd put off your supply run until the post office opens tomorrow, that way you can kill two birds with one stone."

"Sounds like a plan to me Sammy." Sam was relieved that he had postponed Dean's trip into town but was wary of what tomorrow would bring.

TBC

A big thanks to BlueEyedDemonLiz for her quick beta on this! Thanks for reading and a big thanks to those who have left reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Kira's Revenge

Chapter Five

Dean felt better now they had a plan, and he had every confidence that in the end his brother would be cured. The evil in his body gone.

After making the decision to wait and do the supply run tomorrow, Dean headed out to the Impala and brought in what supplies they had. He also checked the break room and discovered a bag of ice.

He snagged that and then headed back to the living area in the warehouse. Entering the bedroom area he found his brother's chain stretched with his brother deposited in front of the small fridge that was located in the kitchenette.

"Whatcha doing Sammy?" Dean was a little concerned that his brother was already breaking his fast.

Sam turned around with a scrunched up face. "Dude, no one ever cleaned this thing out when they left. It's full of science experiments. It's exactly what I was afraid of."

Dean relaxed a bit. Leave it to Sammy, to always be thinking.

"Huh, well who knows when the last person occupied this place. I'm sure the cabinets have some outdated stuff." Dean moved over to the small kitchen table and deposited his bag of ice and supplies.

Sam turned and winced a bit at the sight of the ice. He quickly recovered and pointed to Dean's duffel bag.

"Did you bring in any salt? I mean I know we got rid of the ghost, but it might help keep out anything that might interfere with our experiment."

Dean nodded. "Yep, never leave home without it. So are we calling this the Sammy experiment?"

Sam grinned and looked a lot more relaxed. "Sure, but if we find a cure you'll probably get to name it. The guinea pig never gets recognition."

Dean smirked. "So we call it the incredible Dean cure?"

"Whatever floats your boat, I don't mind letting you take credit for this crock pot idea." Sam opened a cabinet under the sink as he spoke.

"Bitch."

"Bingo." Sam replied and Dean gave him a puzzled look.

"Bingo is better than jerk now?" Dean shook his head.

"No, you are a jerk. I yelled bingo because I found trash bags. Which is good considering we need to get rid of the bio hazard in the fridge." Sam grabbed a bag and moved to the front of the fridge.

"Yahtzee is much classier than bingo but then I am the classy one." Dean smirked as Sam huffed at him.

"Dean, would you shut your trap and help me?"

"Uh, remember I'm the classy one, you can take care of the trash." Dean suppressed a chuckle as his brother cursed him.

"Fine, but at least make yourself useful and lay some salt lines!"

Dean nodded and pulled out the salt container, humming to himself as he poured salt around the room. He was thorough, and covered all the whole room. Dean just hoped it would keep out the bad and allow him and Sammy the privacy they would need to complete their task.

Sam gagged as dragged the trash bag towards Dean.

"Sam, warn a man. That's just gross." Dean pulled his shirt up over his nose.

"Yes it is, and since I can't leave the room... Sam pulled on his chain in emphasis and pushed the bag towards Dean, "you get the honors of running it to the dumpster before the whole room reeks."

"Yeah, yeah Princess, I'll take care of the trash for ya." Dean grabbed the bag and tried to keep his shirt over his nose as he dragged the bag to the door. He lifted it quickly to get if over the salt line, and almost lost the contents of his stomach.

Dean could hear a laugh behind him as he left the room.

-0-

Sam chuckled at the comical sight of his brother trying to make it out of the room with the stink bomb in his hands. Once Dean was gone, fear replaced his glee. Kira usually made her appearance while his brother was gone. She had taunted him not fifteen minutes ago while Dean was getting supplies.

He had hope that the salt would be powerful enough to keep the witch out of the room. His concerns turned to relief when he heard a screech and cursing.

"Damn you Sam."

Sam sat down on his bed and smiled. "Yeah, thought you would like the salt."

"Oh live it up Sam, because a little salt is not going to stop me. I can still watch as your brother tortures the evil out of you and then I get to watch him die when he fails." Kira's tone was smug.

"Winchesters never lose bitch, just wait and see."

-0-

Dean returned to the room to find Sam on the computer. The sight made him smile, once a Geek Boy always a Geek Boy.

"What you looking at?" Dean asked as he moved to the kitchen table, taking time to put away their supplies.

"I was just checking email. Dean, I was thinking that maybe we need to contact Bobby and let him know that we are taking a break? I mean, he wouldn't like it if we just cut him off and he would kill us once he found us."

Dean scratched his head. "Yeah he deserves to know that we're not hunting right now."

He sighed and pulled out his cell phone, flipping it open. "What exactly do we say? I'm not good at lying to him."

Sam's eyes scrunched in thought. "I could talk to him."

Dean wasn't sure that Sam could do a better job but he was happy to give up the task of lying to Bobby.

He reluctantly held the phone out for Sam.

-0-

Sam schooled his features, he couldn't let Dean know how desperate he was to talk to Bobby. He needed to find a way to alert Bobby but he wasn't sure how. At least he had let Bobby know that Dean was acting strange the last time they talked.

Sam hit speed dial and took a calming breath. He tried to focus on the task and not his brother who was hovering over him.

"Dean?" Bobby answered.

"Uh, no this is Sam, I'm just using Dean's phone." Sam tried to keep the stress of the situation out of his voice. It was hard to keep his emotions in check. The situation they were in was frightening and Bobby might be their only chance.

"Trying to keep the old man on his toes huh? Or is your phone out of commission?" There was a note of concern in the older hunter's voice.

"Nah, Dean's phone was the one that was handy. So Bobby you remember when we spoke after the last hunt, and I mentioned that we were needing a break?" Sam could see Dean's facial expression becoming puzzled.

"I remember you saying that Dean wanted to stop hunting and that he was acting a bit weird. Is that what this call is about?"

"Yes, after all that we need a break. In fact we're staying in the area of the last hunt and just taking a break." Sam watched as Dean tensed at that statement.

"Huh, well okay if that's what Dean needs."

Dean grabbed the phone glaring at Sam. "Hey Bobby, so that's about it. We're taking a break so don't contact us about any hunts for now. Just call if there is an emergency, because we want to focus on relaxing."

"Alright Dean, just keep in touch."

"Will do." Dean clicked off the phone and stuffed it in his pocket.

"What the hell Sam? Your tone was all emo. Poor Bobby would have thought we were in deep shit if you had kept up that crap."

"Sorry Dean, I'm trying, I really am, but to be honest all of this **is** a bit overwhelming." Sam gave his full puppy dog look hoping that it would work on his cursed brother.

Dean nodded and sighed. "I'm sorry too Sam, I know this isn't going to be a picnic for you. I promise that it is for the best."

Sam gave him a forced smile. "I know."

-0-

Dean took a moment to take in his brother. Things had been going well since they made the decision to try and cure Sam, but now Dean could see how tense his brother was.

This had to be hard on the kid. Hell it was hard on him. The thought of doing those things to Sam was far from pleasant but if it meant curing his brother, then it would be worth it.

He just needed to get Sam to relax that would help them both.

Sighing he sat down next to his brother. "Sammy, talk to me, how can we make this less stressful for you?"

Sam stared at his own hands, shoulders slumped. "I don't know. Part of me is excited at the prospect of being free of this curse that has plagued me all my life, but I'm afraid of this not working."

"We have to be positive Sam. Let me see your hands." Dean gave Sam a reassuring smile as his little brother presented his hands. Dean quickly unlocked the handcuffs.

"What are you doing Dean?" Sam asked as he rubbed his wrists.

"Trying to get you to relax, so just trust me." Dean stood up and pulled the chain and cuffs into a pile letting the fall nosily to the floor.

"Alright Sammy, I need you to lay on your stomach." Dean smirked at the surprised look on his little brother's face.

"You want me to what?" Sam stammered out.

"I want you to lay on your stomach, so do it." Dean struggled to keep the laughter in at the sight of his astonished brother.

"I don't understand." Sam said slowly obeying Dean.

"It's very simple my dear little brother. You are stressed out and I'm going to help you relax. I'll have you know that I'm very good with my hands." Dean replied as he began unbuttoning his shirt cuff and pushing the sleeves out of the way.

"But, I.."

"For Christ's Sake, I'm just going to give you a backrub Sammy, so quite stammering like a virgin protecting his virginity." Dean chuckled at the hand gesture his brother gave him.

"Dean, some how I doubt getting a back rub from you is going to relax me in the least. Creep me out yes, but relax me – no I don't think so." Sam huffed out laying his head down on the pillow.

"You must be getting senile in your old age there Sammy. I used to do this for you all the time. Remember when you went through growing pains? Those leg cramps that kept you awake at night? I became quite adept at easing those sore muscles and allowing you to sleep if I remember correctly." Dean replied as he propped down next to his brother.

"I'd forgotten. But this is still weird." Sam's voice was muffled by the pillow.

Dean reached out and started working the muscles at his brother's neck. The kid tensed at first but was soon groaning in pleasure.

"I see I haven't lost my touch." Dean replied smugly once Sam began to relax.

Sam gave a muffled huff. "Still weird."

"I never did thank you for forcing me to learn how to give a good back rub. It came in handy many times with the ladies. Had them eating out of my hands." Dean chuckled as his brother tensed and winced at his words.

"TMI Dean! Just shut up, please."

"Sure thing little brother." Dean felt happy that he was able to provide a little relief during this tense period in their lives. He just hoped that he would be able to continue to give his brother comfort of the coming week.

TBC

A/N: A big thanks to sendintheclowns for her beta help on this chapter. Thanks for reading and thanks to everyone who has taken time to review- it is very appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

Kira's Revenge

Chapter Six

Sam found his body relaxing under his brother ministrations. He tried to just block out all other thoughts. A moment of calm before the storm.

He knew the storm was a-coming and it was going to be brutal but he was determined to survive. Kira had almost torn them apart before and Sam would be damned if she succeeded this time.

Sam was pulled from his thoughts as his brother patted his back and spoke. "So ya feeling better Sammy?"

Sam sighed and slowly sat up. "Yeah, I'm okay. How about you?"

Dean shifted uncomfortably next to Sam. "I'm okay."

Sam could see his brother was starting to turn pale. The spell was working its evil once more and Sam was determined to stop it.

Sam cleared his throat and took a calming breath. He knew that they needed to move forward with their plans. The inactivity was taking its toll on his brother. Dean needed to save Sam or he would get sick.

"So Dean, maybe we should start? You said there was ice? Maybe we could do a cleansing bath and I could have my first blessed meal?" Sam felt his stomach clinch up, nervous over the events that were about to unfold.

Dean brightened a bit. "Yeah, we could start. Are you sure Sam? Are you ready?"

Sam tried to give Dean a reassuring smile. "Um, to be honest, I'm nervous but I'm as ready as I'll ever be. Besides, as Dad always said, it's better to do than stew over something."

Dean let out a nervous laugh. "Quoting Dad? Man, I never thought I'd see the day."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

Dean stood and wondered over to the kitchen table where his duffel bag sat. "Well Sammy, I don't have bread but what if we blessed crackers and water? Would that work?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

Dean pulled the crackers out of his bag and a rosary. "Okay then, so we have all we need for your first blessed meal. How much?"

"Dean, I'm not really sure but how about a serving size of crackers? That is listed on the box and a bottle of water?" Sam shifted nervously on the bed. He hoped the fact that they were winging it didn't upset Dean.

"What about the bath? I bless the water and ice and then you soak in it? For how long?" Dean's voice was unsteady and Sam could see that he was losing him again.

"I'm not sure but I know how we could be. Let me call Ralph, he's studied this more than I have." Sam kept his voice calm and hoped that Dean would relent and let him call the seasoned hunter.

"I.. I don't know Sammy. I don't like the idea of you talking to him." Dean plopped down in a kitchen chair, breathing heavily.

"Dean, I know you don't trust him. I'm not asking you to let him come and help us. It's just a phone call for information, that's all. Okay?" Sam tried to keep the panic from his voice but the sight of his brother deteriorating before his eyes was hard to take.

"Okay. You can call him." Dean dug in his back jean pocket and pulled out Sam's phone and tossed it towards the bed.

Sam caught it and quickly dialed his friend. He hoped that the older man was available.

"Sam, that you?"

Sam sighed in relief at the sound of Ralph's voice. "Yeah man it's me. I need to pick your brain."

"Sam are you okay? You sound out of sorts." Ralph's voice was full of concern.

"I'm okay, but the hunt we're on right now is complicated. I really don't have time to go into details but Dean and I need to use the supernatural infection cures you sent me." Sam paused taking a calming breath.

"Sam, you know those are not really cures, just theories. In fact, I thought you and I decided that they would only be helpful if you had nothing else to go on and even then it would be pretty unlikely that they would work."

Sam swallowed hard. "Yeah well, I've found myself in that situation. We're trying the combo theory that you and I discussed, but I have a few questions."

"Sam, are you in trouble?"

Sam really wanted to answer Ralph's question truthfully, but he couldn't risk Dean becoming suspicious. His brother was already ill, if he panicked over Ralph it might be his undoing. So instead Sam changed his tone to one of confidence and answered.

"Nothing we can't handle. We were going to try the blessed fasting and blessed baths. My question is how often should the person eat the blessed bread and water? How much should they eat?"

"Well, since this has never really been tested, I don't know. I think if you use your best judgment you'll be fine. Document everything and that way we might be able to use it again if it works."

Sam gave his brother a reassuring smile as he processed what Ralph said. It really didn't matter what Ralph said in the end, as long as Dean believed it would work, then they would be okay.

"Yeah, that was what we thought too. We were going to use ice for the cleansing bath, but we weren't sure how long the person should be in it?" Sam took a moment to take his brother's appearance in. It was getting better, so the confidence in his voice must be reassuring to Dean.

"Again Sam, I'm not sure. Hypothermia can set in less than fifteen minutes, especially in cold water, so I would limit it to five. That's just a guess. You boys know the signs of hypothermia to look for right?"

"Yes sir, our dad trained us on that. So basically you're saying monitor the person but not to have the person in the water for any longer than five minutes?" Sam tried to wrap his mind around the idea of shivering to death for five minutes. It wasn't a pleasant thought but he would be willing to do that and more to save Dean. He would save Dean this time, failure was not an option.

"Yeah, I would imagine the effects of the cold water would depend on the individual. How young and fit the person is so monitoring would be your best tool." Ralph's voice still had a note of concern in it and Sam wanted so badly just to ask the kindly hunter for help, but he had to be strong for Dean.

"Thanks Ralph, you've been a big help. We may have more questions later but this should get us started." Sam tried to keep his voice steady even though the thought of ending the call made his uneasy. Ralph was his link to sanity at the moment and he didn't want to end it.

"I'm not sure what you are up to Sam, but please be careful and feel free to call me if you need too. You know I'm here for you right?"

Sam smiled at the genuine concern in the other hunter's voice. "I know Ralph and I appreciate it. We'll be in touch."

"Okay, take care."

"You too." Sam sighed as he ended the call. He slowly looked up hoping that Dean was calmer than before. He was grateful to see his brother was indeed looking better.

"So Sam, what did the old coot say?" Dean looked better but he's tone clearly had a note of impatience to it.

"He concurred on the fasting being done using three meals of bread and water. A serving size of bread should work and he said we should document each step. That way if we do have success others can use this later." Sam tried to keep his voice steady and eluding confidence that he really didn't feel.

"Fine, though I don't like the idea of sharing anything with him. What about the cleansing baths?" Dean's words were harsh but his body seemed to be relaxing.

"Well, the thing we have to watch out for is hypothermia. With cold water it doesn't take long for the person to succumb to the lower temps. Hypothermia can hit after fifteen minutes as a rule but sooner depending on the circumstances so Ralph suggested monitoring for symptoms and not to have the person in the water for more than five minutes." Sam tried to keep his fear over being submerged in the cold water out of his voice.

"I don't like it Sam. Maybe this isn't a good idea, maybe none of it is. I can't hurt you Sammy." Dean's voice trembled and he started pacing.

Sam realized he needed to get things under control now. There was no room to worry about himself, he had to keep Dean safe from the spell.

"Dean, listen to me. Think of this as a training exercise. How many times did Dad send us out into the woods with barely any food and armed only with a compass? Fasting will be a walk in the park compared to that. And the cleansing bath? Piece of cake compared to spending all day in cold lake water practicing holding our breath. I can do this Dean, you know I can."

Dean stopped in mid-pace. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Dad could be a hard ass huh?"

Sam smiled with relief. "Yup, just channel your inner Dad and you'll be fine."

"Okay so if I was to channel my inner Dad, I think he would do the bath first. Get it over with and then we can get you warmed up and fed. I'll go to the freezer and grab that bag of ice. Be right back Sammy." Dean gave Sam a reassuring smile and then left the room quickly.

As soon as Dean was out of sight, Sam heard the sickening sound of Kira laughing.

Her shrill voice filled the room. "Oh I'm going to enjoy this Sam. You naked in a bath is delicious. Throw in your fear and pain, and I can feel the orgasm building in me already."

"Bitch, I don't care because in the end we will win. Mark my words." Sam felt the anger in him warm his cold body.

"Such big talk from someone trapped in a warehouse by their crazed brother." Kira purred back.

"Make that trapped by a psycho bitch, but not for long, I promise you."

The sound of Dean's return ended the heated exchange and Sam tried to school his features so that Dean wouldn't see the anger there.

As Dean entered the room, Sam tried to give him a smile. "Dean, how are we going to do this?"

"Well, I think that we'll go about it slowly. I know the point is to **shock** the body with the extreme temps but I think we can accomplish that by adding ice gradually, don't you?" Dean held the bag of ice in his hands looking unsure.

"No, that wouldn't shock the system. That would work if I was running a high temperature but not for this. As much as I hate the idea of getting into a frigid bath, I think that is the only way. In fact, you'll probably have to be forceful about this Dean. It is going to be only natural for me to want to flee the bath, you'll have to hold me still. Maybe use restraints?"

Dean nodded. "I guess you're right but I hate this. Is there anything that I can do to make it easier for you?"

"Can I leave my boxers on? I know that we'll have to remove them afterwards but I won't feel as open and vulnerable that way." Sam didn't feel that modest when it came to his brother but the idea that Kira would be watching gave him the creeps.

"Sure Sammy, of course though it might be hard to peel those off when wet. You and your silly boxer briefs, binds a man's balls when they could be hanging loose." Dean smirked and for a minute Sam felt like he had his brother back.

"Dude, I'm so not taking about my choice of underwear with you! Gross." Sam plopped down on the bed and gave Dean an exaggerated shudder.

"Whatever Samantha. I'll go and run your bath, sit tight." Dean disappeared into the bathroom and Sam heard him turn the water on.

Sam tried not to think about the task at hand. He had to do this to save Dean so there was no use second guessing it.

Time passed quickly and soon Dean was standing in front of him looking at him with concern.

"Ready Sammy?" Dean asked timidly.

Sam took a calming breath and nodded.

Dean held out the cuffs and restrained Sam's hands behind his back as he stood.

Sam followed his brother into the bathroom. The large tub was full of water with ice floating at the top.

Without thinking, Sam walked over to the bath and quickly stepped in. The frigid temperature took his breath away and before he could process anything else he felt his body being forced into the water. Strong arms moved swiftly taking his legs out from under him.

Needing to flee the water, he struggled to stand only to find himself being held down, his shoulders pinned.

His body became wracked with shivers and his breath was coming out in pants. Sam tried to focus on the voice that was shouting at him but it was hard.

"Relax Sammy, it'll be over soon." Dean's voice was in command mode and Sam wanted to follow his orders but it was too cold to even think about relaxing.

"Hold your breath Sam, I need to submerge you at least once." Sam shook his head in defiance.

"Sam, I need to do this, please." Even in the throes of shivering Sam realized that his brother needed him to do this.

Too cold to speak, Sam finally nodded his consent and took a deep breath. It hurt, trying to pull in air in such extreme cold, but he sucked in all that he could.

Sam closed his eyes and waited for the cold to claim him.

TBC

A/N: I put this up a bit early, thanks to the fast work of my beta, sendintheclowns- she rocks! Thanks to everyone reading and especially those who have reviewed. More up in a week!


	7. Chapter 7

Kira's Revenge

Chapter 7

Dean grabbed Sam's head and forcefully pushed it under, his younger brother struggled for the first 10 seconds but then went limp. Fearing he was drowning his brother, Dean pulled his lax sibling's head out of the frigid water.

Sam wasn't unconscious but Dean could tell he was losing control of his body. His eyes opened sluggishly, and his body stopped shivering. They had only reached the three minute mark, but Dean knew his little brother was showing signs of hypothermia.

Dean sprang into action, quickly removing his limp little brother from the water, he tugged him into a fireman's carry. It only took a moment to get Sam to the bed, but it felt so much longer. His brother was completely lax now and his eyes were closed.

He rubbed Sam off with the towels he had set next to the bed before having run the bath. Dean quickly rid Sam of his boxers and covered him with every blanket available.

Dean sat down next to his little brother and tapped him on the right cheek, trying to get a response. "Sammy, can you hear me?"

The older brother was relieved to see hazel eyes pop open. Sam gasped, and then tried to speak. "De.."

"Right here little brother. Shit you scared me. Are you okay?" Dean took in the pale features of his little brother, the blue color of Sam's lips was not a welcome sight.

"C-Cold." Sam was all he got out as his body started to shiver. Dean let out a relieved sigh. Shivering was good.

"You'll be okay Sammy. Could you hold on a minute? I want to run into the next room, there were extra blankets along with a dryer. I'll warm some up for you, okay?" Dean waited for Sam to respond, hoping that his little brother was with it enough to understand.

"'Kay. C-coffee?" Sam stuttered out.

Dean started to mention the fasting and let it go. Right now, he needed to get Sam warmed up, the Hell with everything else.

"I'll start a pot on my way to getting the blankets warm, I'll be right back." Dean patted Sam's right shoulder and then disappeared.

-0-

Sam tried to catch his breath as he waited for Dean. Cold still racked his body, and he had trouble focusing on anything but his trembling body.

A female voice took his attention away from the cold. "Oh baby, that was so delicious. You, wet, limp and naked. Be still my beating heart. Oh wait, I don't have a beating heart thanks to you and your brother."

Sam bristled at the sound of Kira's voice. "You never had a heart. The things you did all in the name of money were some of the most cruel I've witnessed and I've witnessed a lot."

"Sticks and Stones and all that. You can't hurt me with your words, but I can hurt you. Your suffering has only begun."

Sam was about to reply when his brother re-entered the room. "Sammy, who you talking too?"

"Myself, I was just talking to myself." Sam mumbled out.

"Okay, well at least you can talk to me now, that's a good thing. I got the blankets started and I did start a coffee pot. But are you sure that's a good idea?" Dean was starting to fidget in place and Sam could see that the spell was getting to him again.

Taking a deep breath and exuding confidence he didn't really feel he spoke. "Dean, when I did research before, I found that medical fasting allows for coffee and tea as long as nothing is added to it. The coffee will be alright as long as it's black. Did you make it with Holy Water?"

Dean face lit up. "Yes I did, so we're good. Really good. Well, except..."

Sam worked himself into sitting position. "Except what?"

Dean smirked. "My little brother is going to have to drink real coffee for a change."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

Sam jumped as a loud beeping noise sounded.

"Sammy, it's okay, just the dryer." Dean stated as he started to leave the room.

"Man, that was loud." Sam shifted in bed pulling the covers up that had falling lose when he jumped.

"Industrial sized dryer means a loud buzz. Try and relax, I'll be back with warm blankets and coffee." Dean winked and took off towards the dryers.

Sam sighed. Relax, yeah right when there is a psychotic ghost trying to kill him and Dean.

''Sammy, you're not listening to you big brother. You need to relax." Kira purred.

"You need to walk into the light and quit being a bitch." Sam replied just as Dean walked into the room.

"Sam, who are you talking to dude? And don't lie this time." Dean dumped the blankets on the bed and started laying them over Sam.

"I was hearing voices. From the past, so... maybe we need to take me to the loony bin, cause I've cracked." Sam tried to keep his voice serious even though he was just pulling an explanation out of his ass.

Dean sat down next to Sam and placed a hand on his forehead as Sam's body tensed. "Hallucinating is a symptom of hypothermia, dude we need to get you warmed up."

Sam let out a relieved sigh. "Yeah, well that makes me feel better. Better to be really cold than crazy."

Dean seemed relax a little. "Well, you can't be too bad off if you are up to being a pain in my ass. I'll go grab that coffee for you."

Sam was thankful that the kitchenette was not far from the bed, he didn't think he could take another conversation with Kira.

Dean came back with a mug full of coffee and Sam took it from him gratefully. "Thanks Dean."

"No problem, Popsicle Boy. So I've been thinking..."

"Dean, don't say stuff like that when I'm drinking coffee. I almost did a spit take." Sam gave Dean a big grin as he took another small sip of the bitter liquid.

"Dude, you're sipping that like a girl. Oh wait, I forgot you are a girl." Dean replied.

"Dean, this stuff is disgusting." Sam slowly took another drink.

"It'll make you a man, grow some hair on your chest. Now, if you're done whining I wanted to discuss something with you." Dean's voice took on a serious tone at the end and Sam noticed that his brother was becoming tense again.

"Yeah sure Dean, what's up?" Sam placed his coffee mug on the table next to the bed and gave Dean his full attention.

"I don't want to do the soaking in freezing water again." Dean mumbled out.

"I don't want to either but we agreed it was an important thing to do." Sam counter argued.

"Yeah, well we said we needed to shock your system with the water, how about a very warm bath instead?" Dean replied.

"So you'd rather scald me than freeze me?"

"No, both have risks. Why not just let you soak in normal temperature water? Maybe there is another way to make sure this works." Dean got up and started to pace.

"Dean, talk to me, what's bothering you?" Sam could tell the spell was working his brother over again.

"I-I can't hurt you, but this has to work." Dean stopped his eyes full of fear.

"Dean calm down, I have an idea. Not a great one, definitely not one of my best, but I have an idea." Sam watched as Dean's face lit up with hope.

"What Sammy?" Dean plopped down next to Sam.

Sam swallowed hard. "Uh, well you know how I mentioned that I had researched medical fasting?"

Dean's face scrunched up in confusion. "Yeah, but what does that have to do with soaking in Holy Water?"

"An enema is used with fasting. I, man, I can't believe I'm saying this. I could use an enema with warm Holy Water. I mean, if I have Holy Water coming in both ways and soak in it, surely that would be enough to make it work right?" Sam tried to keep his tone confident, even though he was anything but.

"Wow, uh yeah, that would definitely be an intense way of letting the Holy Water work over your body. Are you sure you're up for it?"

"Uh, it's so disgusting to think about. I'd be lying if I said I really wanted to do that. So no, I'm not up for it. But, it won't hurt me, and it's just embarrassing so yeah, I can do it." Sam could see Dean was calming back down and it made the idea of a stupid enema worth it.

"There is one other thing bothering me Sam. How will we know if this works? Can you feel it in you? Would you know if your powers were gone, if the taint of the demon blood left you?" Dean was starting to get worked up again and Sam grabbed him with both hands.

"Dean, stop getting so worked up. This will work. I promise." Sam's tone was forceful.

"I want to believe that but... how can we be sure?" Dean's voice was small almost frightened.

Sam sighed. "I think I know how we can be sure, but it means that I call Ruby."

"No, Sam I don't trust her." Dean's demeanor changed from afraid to angry.

"Just listen please? Once we are done, I'll call her, she'll know if I'm clean or not." Sam wasn't totally sure of this but he hoped that Dean would buy it.

"How do you know she'll **know**?" Dean was back to being unsure.

"Give me the phone and I'll find out." Sam held his hand out for his phone.

"No, she'll try to stop us." Dean shook his head like a little kid with a pout.

"Not if I don't tell her what we're doing. Please Dean, trust me?" Sam gave his best puppy dog face.

"Fine." Dean reached into his back pocket and pulled out Sam's phone and turned it on.

Sam pushed speed dial, keeping a wary eye on his now ailing brother.

"Sam? Where the hell are you? I can't find you and you're not answering your phone."

"I'm on a hunt involving witches. We've been using hex bags to cloak us. I need your help." Sam could hear a frustrated sigh before Ruby answered.

"What trouble have you gotten yourself into Sam? We don't have time for this crap."

"We have time to save people, and this group of witches needs to be stopped. I just need to ask you one question, it's important."

"Sure, cause the sooner you get this hunt done, the sooner we can get back to hunting the bitch." Sam could hear the anger and confusion in Ruby's voice. It made Sam want to come clean but he couldn't risk Dean's health in hopes that Ruby **might** rescue them in time.

"One of the witches we're facing supposedly can drain people of powers and psychic abilities. She's like a psychic vampire of sorts. My question is, if she did feed on me, could you tell if she bled me dry of my powers?"

"Dammit Sam, you didn't get caught by some witch did you? Tell me you didn't blow all our plans out of the water?" Ruby's voice was full of venom.

"No, this is a hypothetical question. If she fed on me, could you tell if my powers were gone?" Sam's voice was full of frustration, he could see Dean pacing out of the corner of his eye. He knew his brother was suffering with all the uncertainty of the situation at hand.

"Yes, but you probably would feel it yourself. If your powers were gone, you'd have to feel weaker or worse. It could make you really sick Sam. I've never encountered a human with such amazing powers and if you were bled dry, it could kill you. So don't fuck up." Ruby's voice was a bit calmer but Sam could hear the concern there.

"I plan on it, but if I need you to read me after that, you could tell right?" Sam knew that he would have to keep the possible side effects to himself, or his brother would die. He would die over subjecting Sam to possible death.

"Yeah, call me if you need me. No scratch that, call me the minute this hunt is done so I know you're safe. Promise." Ruby's voice was stern, god the woman liked to order him around.

"I will, thanks." Sam clicked the phone off and turned to face his brother.

"Dean, she said she could tell, we'll just call her after we've gone a week with this? That sound like a plan?" Sam waited with baited breath hoping his brother would fall into plan with this. He could make it a week and then hopefully Ruby could rescue them, and maybe just maybe Sam would be free of the evil inside him.

It was too much to hope, but Sam had too. It would help to make the week worth of torture worth it. That and keeping Dean safe.

"Yeah, I think that'll work. Tomorrow I'll set up the post office box and get supplies. We should have everything we need within 48 hours. Both the medical leeches and shock belt can be rush ordered." Dean finally stopped pacing and sat down on the edge of the bed next to Sam.

Sam smiled and handed the phone back to Dean.

Sam couldn't stop the sarcasm from his next statement. "Of course they can rush order them."

"Sorry about this Sam." Dean gave Sam a reassuring smile.

"No need Dean, if leeches and the other crap get the job done, then it will be worth it." And while Sam, hated the thought of what he was about to experience, he meant every word he said to Dean.

It would be worth it.

TBC

A/N: Another big thanks to Sendintheclowns for her wonderful help on this. All mistakes are still mine though! Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing!


	8. Chapter 8

Kira's Revenge Eight

Sam had a fitful night of sleep. Dean had chained him to the bed and was sleeping in the easy chair across from him.

Every move Sam had made in the night had been echoed by Dean. He knew his big brother had gotten very little sleep himself. It was apparent that the spell still had Dean on edge because normally he could sleep anywhere just knowing they were safe and not on a hunt.

Sam finally gave up faking sleep when Dean got up.

"Hey Sammy, how'd you sleep?" Dean asked as he made his way out of the bathroom.

"Uh, as well as you." Sam tried to scrub the sleep from his eyes which was awkward with the cuffs.

"That crummy huh? I guess we're both a bit on edge. How about you take a nice warm shower, and I'll make some coffee?" Dean gave Sam a reassuring smile.

Sam nodded and started to get up, not sure about the cuffs. "Okay, so..."

Sam held his hands out only for Dean to shake his head at him.

"I think it's best to leave those on. I made sure the chain was long enough for you to shower and use the facilities. I put your shaving kit in the bathroom with some clean boxers. I took the liberty of removing anything you could use to pick locks and your razor." Dean was starting to sweat, and was becoming pale.

Sam took a calming breath. "Dean, dude I need you to be honest with me. We're in this together, what's bothering you?"

"Last night, I kept having nightmares where you tried to escape and when you failed, you tried..." Dean stopped in mid-sentence.

"I tried what Dean?" Sam asked using a soft voice trying to coax the information out of Dean just like he would when facing a victim on one of their hunts.

Dean swallowed hard and slowly lifted his head. "You tried to kill yourself. You said in my dream that you would rather be dead than without your powers."

_Damn it to hell and the stupid spell. _Sam reeled his emotions in, it would do no good to get angry and take it out on Dean. Dean was the victim here.

"Dean, it's okay really. It was like you said a nightmare. I've had my share of some doozies, you know that so I can totally relate. I have no problem leaving the chains on and not shaving if it will make you feel better." Sam could see the tension leave his brother as he spoke.

"Thanks Sammy. So, shower and I'll make coffee. Don't take too long, I need to head into town and get the errands done so we can concentrate on getting you better."

Sam winced internally at the thought of what was to come but swallowed down all his anxiety and calmly made his way to the bathroom.

"I'll hurry Dean, no worries." He replied as he stepped into the bathroom, ready to close the door.

Dean's hands reached out and stopped the door. "Sammy, could you leave it open?"

Sam sighed, resigned to his life of no privacy over the next week. He'd survived the effects of the spell on Dean once and he just hoped he had the strength to make it this go around.

"Sure thing Dean."

-0-

Dean went to make the coffee breathing a bit easier after his talk with Sam. He hadn't wanted to share his nightmares with Sam. The kid was already burdened with more than he needed but how else was he going to explain his need to keep Sam safe without coming across as totally bonkers.

Dean knew he was being overly protective and paranoid. He knew it but couldn't stop it. There was a force inside him overriding any reasonable thoughts when it came to Sammy.

His trust in Sam had been withering since he returned from Hell and now alone with Sam finally safe from outside influence his trust was almost completely gone with no reasonable explanation. It was a gut feeling he was going with.

The tough part, was having to let Sam see his insecurities when it came to his little brother. It amazed him that Sam was taking this so well. The kid was more supportive and concerned than Dean would have imagined him being.

Of course that was the one thing that hadn't wavered in their relationship, since being reunited. Trust was gone, secrets were tearing them apart but if Dean needed to share his Hell memories, Sam had been there. Always showing support and concern. It had been overwhelming at times.

Dean shook those thoughts from his head. Things were going to be different. He was going to make sure that Sam got rid of the evil inside and then they once again could work together as a team.

-0-

Taking a shower with a chain and cuffs was awkward at best, but Sam relished the moment of peace hidden behind the shower curtain. He tried not to think about the ghostly eyes that might be watching and concentrated on the warm water pouring over his stiff limbs.

He wanted to savour the time, but he knew that he couldn't stay in long. Dean would freak out if he wasn't out in a reasonable amount of time. So Sam had to be content with what his dad had called a hunter's shower. You washed everything thoroughly and got out. It was important not to waste precious time while on a hunt.

But Sam wanted to waste time, he was dreading being separated from Dean this morning. He knew that the minute Dean left, he would be taunted by Kira. At least the bitch couldn't lay a hand on him.

-0-

Dean had foregone breakfast. He didn't want to rub it in Sam's face that he was allowed a breakfast while his little brother fasted.

There would be time to grab something while he was in town picking up supplies.

_Damn the supplies._ Dean hated the thought of leaving Sam alone, even if it was for just a few hours. He would have to make sure that there was no way for Sam to escape while he was gone.

Dean was pulled from his thoughts as Sam exited the bathroom. His brother's skin was red after taking his normal scorching hot shower.

_Damn, guess that means a cold one for me. _

Sam seemed to pick up on his brother's thoughts. "Dude the water pressure was amazing and there was still hot water when I got out."

"Good thing or I might have to kick your scrawny ass." Dean retorted as Sam sat down across from him in the kitchenette area at the small dining table.

"Like to see ya try, I could take you even with these." Sam jingled his chain and gave Dean a smirk.

"Sure thing Sam, just keep thinking that if it gets you through the day." Dean handed the hot mug of coffee he'd poured over to Sam.

Sam huffed and then smiled as he took the coffee mug from Dean. "I get coffee?"

Dean smiled back. "Yeah, I checked and you're right. A medical fast allows for coffee and tea. It's black and made with holy water but it's coffee."

Sam winced at the first sip. "I may actually get used to it by the end of the week."

"Like I said Sam, it might put some hair on your chest." Dean smirked back and took a drink.

"Uh, like it did you? Cause I'm not seeing any hair Dean." Sam chuckled back as Dean choked on his coffee.

"B-Bitch."

"Jerk."

Dean composed himself and began to get out of the chair. "So I guess I need to hit the road. But first things first, I'll collect all the stuff that you could use to escape."

Dean winced as he saw Sam's face fall. He hadn't meant to verbalize his plans but now it was too late, the damage was done.

Sam must have picked up on the guilt and spoke. "Dean it's okay really, I understand. After the nightmares and crap we've been through... I really understand. Could you make sure the salt lines are good before you leave?"

Dean was so relieved that Sam was continuing to be supportive. "Sure thing kiddo. Is there anything you'd like me to pick up while I'm in town?"

"Tea? I think I could drink tea without additives better than the coffee. And maybe some magazines and books to keep my mind off of things. I think there is a new Stephen King book out. Maybe a Times and US Today?" Sam had finished his coffee and was nervously drumming his fingers against the top of the table.

Dean grabbed the laptop and all the other items he thought might help Sam get out of the warehouse. He couldn't let Sam contact Ruby for help.

"Sure Sammy, in fact I noticed some older magazines a few porn mags and several books in the manager's former office. I'll grab them so you can pass time while I'm gone." Dean smirked as his brother turned crimson at the mention of the porn magazines.

"Dean, I don't need porn. The others will be just fine."

"I'll bring them just in case. Nothing like beating off to relax yourself and that might allow you to take a nap while I'm gone." Dean smile widened as Sam squirmed.

"Whatever Dean. Can I have a water bottle before you go?" Sam's voice was small and childlike and Dean was hit with the fact he was now truly Sam's keeper.

"Sure, and oh I forgot the crackers. You should have said something Sam." Dean mentally berated himself for starving Sam. It was a fast not starvation that was going to help cure Sam.

"I'm really not that hungry." Sam replied, voice still quiet.

"Yeah well, considering your new diet for the week, I want you to eat. And eat it all, okay?" Dean grabbed the saltine box and looked at the serving size. _ Five crackers, man that's not much._

Dean grabbed the crackers and put them on a small plate and placed them in front of Sam.

"So Sammy, do you want to do the blessing, cause if I do it, I'll have to go and look it up." Dean felt weird asking Sam to be part of the blessing of the crackers but knew that his little brother would do a better job of it.

"Sure, if you trust me? I mean..." Sam's voice cracked.

"Yeah, with this I do trust you." Dean gave Sam a reassuring smile.

"Good because I want this to work you know?" Sam looked Dean in the eyes with a watery smile.

"I know Sammy, me too." Dean replied as he gave Sam a reassuring pat on the shoulder as he continued to pace the room looking for any item that needed to be removed while he was gone. He could hear Sam launch into his impeccable Latin. It rolled naturally from Sam's lips and Dean felt his heart well up in pride.

His brother was a damn good hunter. They just needed to get over this hurdle in life and everything would work out.

-0-

Sam slowly devoured the five crackers in front of him. It was hard to swallow dry crackers with his stomach rolling. His whole body was tense with the knowledge that soon he would be left alone with Kira.

It was Dean's worried glances that kept Sam eating and allowed him to keep the crackers down. He finally washed down the last cracker, and was relieved to see that Dean was now in a calmer mood.

"So Sammy, I gotta go. I'm gonna run this stuff to the car." Dean raised the items in his hands. And I'll grab the reading material from the office and then I'll leave."

"Check the salt lines?" Sam asked nervously.

"Sure thing." Dean smiled and then left Sam alone.

Sam was sure that Kira would use this time to terrorize him once more but was relieved when she didn't.

Sam flinched as the door to the living quarters flew open but was able to breathe easy when it was only Dean returning with the magazines.

"Sammy, you look like you've seen a ghost. You okay?" Dean asked as he approached the table that Sam was still sitting at with what was left of his bottled water.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit on edge is all."

Dean nodded. "You and me both. So, I'm outta here, but I promise to be back as soon as possible bro."

Dean winked and then left the room.

Sam was finally alone well not totally alone, and that scared the crap out of him.

-0-

Dean checked the salt lines and protections they had up one last time as he exited the warehouse. Leaving Sam made his stomach turn but he knew it was a necessary evil. _God he hated that word, evil. Their lives were surrounded by it. But hopefully soon, he wouldn't have to use the word in connection with his brother._

Dean started his baby and with a heavy heart he peeled out of the parking lot. He would do what he had to do and do it fast.

Hitting Austin at rush hour hadn't been the best idea in the world, but Dean had been so focused on getting the supplies he hadn't considered he was leaving at seven am on a weekday.

Luckily there were no wrecks or other rush hour hazards that slowed him down and after a bit of maneuvering he found himself parked outside of the nearest post office.

_Damn post offices and their long lines._

It took a good half hour before Dean was able to make it to the front of the line and set up a post office box. Thankfully, setting one up was a breeze and in the future he wouldn't have to deal with the lines, instead just going straight to his box to retrieve his mail.

There was a McDonald's on his way to the nearest drug store, so Dean took to opportunity to grab some grub before gathering the supplies he needed from the pharmacy.

Gathering what he needed at the drug store went a lot quicker due to the attention of a pretty clerk on duty. She was more than happy to point Dean in the direction of the items on his list and even gave him helpful information on fasting kits and enemas.

Dean had turned a bit red when asking about them, but was happy when she bought the story that the items were for his grandma. It only took Dean fifteen minutes to gather supplies and to leave with the girl's phone number.

The grocery store was last and it was a happy coincidence that it was right across the street from the drug store. Dean took his list and was again pleasantly surprised when he was able to quickly gather his groceries.

He'd been gone for an hour and a half. Not bad for picking stuff up at rush hour in Austin. It still didn't stop him from speeding back to the warehouse to check on Sam.

-0-

Sam finished his water and picked up the one book that Dean had brought in. It was an old Louis L'amour book. Sam smiled, the title was familiar it had been one that his dad had carried around.

A worn copy of 'Hondo' had belonged to John's father and had been one of the few things that his dad had kept from his childhood. As a hunter there wasn't room for carrying around sentimental items, they just got in the way.

But that book, must have been special, because Sam had caught his dad reading and re-reading it many times over the years.

Sam moved to the bed and sat down, and began to read the back of the book.

_Two men. One woman. A land that demanded courage--or death..._

_He was a man etched by the desert's howling winds, a big, broad-shouldered man who knew the ways of the Apache and ways of staying alive._

Before Sam could finish reading the summary, he was interrupted by a female voice the one he'd been dreading.

"Sammy, put your silly book down, you and I are gonna have some fun while your brother is gone."

TBC

A/N: I should have more up in a week. A big thanks to BlueEyedDemonLiz helping me with the beta on this. All mistakes are still mine. Thanks for reading and especially to those who have taken time to review!


	9. Chapter 9

Kira's Revenge Nine

_Before Sam could finish reading the summary, he was interrupted by a female voice the one he'd been dreading._

"_Sammy, put your silly book down, you and I are gonna have some fun while your brother is gone."_

_-0-_

Sam tensed at the sound of the witch's voice. He'd hoped for a reprieve from her taunting but realized how foolish that hope had been.

Sighing heavily, Sam set his copy of _Hondo_ down. "What do you want?"

Kira laughed. "A little conversation? I've been lonely Sammy."

"Well if you'd just walk into the light or in your case fire, I'm sure there would be lots of people to talk to in Hell." Sam's voice shook with anger.

"Oh Sam, you make me all hot and bothered when you get angry. It's delicious is what it is." Kira said back in a sing song voice.

"To quote Dean's favorite show, _you wouldn't like me when I'm angry. _ I haven't even begun to show you how angry I can get." Sam felt his whole body tremble with his pent up frustration at being at the witch's mercy.

"Well maybe when I come for you, I can feed off this delicious anger. Until then, I'll just enjoy the eye candy. Watching you shower this morning was a perfect way to start the day."

"You know, I'm just tired of all of this. Especially the taunting, so taunt away, I'm gonna read." Sam realized that as long as he replied to Kira, she wouldn't leave him alone. Not talking wasn't a guarantee that the spirit would shut up but it was worth a shot.

Sam picked up _Hondo _and turned to the first page.

He could hear the witchy spirit sigh. "Fine if you won't play then I'll leave you to your book. Enjoy your time alone because in a week you will belong to me."

Sam wanted to reply but instead pretended to not hear and focused on the book in his hand. It was gonna be a long week.

-0-

Dean pulled up, relieved to be back at the warehouse and soon with Sam. He grabbed the groceries and supplies. He was barely able to carry it all but was determined to do it in one trip. The thought of leaving Sam again even for a moment was too much to bear.

He was finally able to breathe properly as he stumbled into the living chambers and found Sam engrossed in a book. His little brother sat the book down and moved as quickly as he could with the chains to help Dean with the bags.

"Hey Sammy, miss me?" Dean sighed with relief as his brother took some of his burden.

"Actually, it was nice to just have some me time." Sam replied as he sat the bags down on the small dining table.

"Dude, _me time?_ That's **so** a girl term, Samantha." Dean slapped Sam's hand away as his brother started to go through the bags.

"Ow, what the hell Dean?" Sam backed off and looked puzzled.

"I don't want you torturing yourself looking at food that you can't have. In fact I need to find a way to lock it up, so that when I leave the room you're not tempted." Dean started looking around the room.

Sam slouched down on the bed. "Hey genius, how about putting the food out of reach of the chain?"

Sam pulled on the chain for emphasis.

"Good idea Sam!" Dean motioned for Sam to stand up.

"What?" Sam pouted at him.

"Get up dude and see if you can reach the furthest cabinet with your freakishly long arms." Dean watched as his brother reluctantly got up and walked over until his chain couldn't stretch any further and reached for the cabinet in an overly dramatic way.

His little brother's reach fell short and Sam huffed and marched back to the bed.

"You don't have to be so bitchy about it Princess." Dean replied as he started to place the food he bought in the cabinet.

"Well, if I'm such a girl, then I guess I've earned the right to be bitchy, so get over it." Sam replied with bitch face intact.

"Geesh Samantha, maybe I should have gotten you some pads." Dean could tell he'd gone too far by the murderous look in his brother's eyes.

"Damn it Dean, I hate to break it to you but I'm not gonna be able to be all perky and fun over this next week. I appreciate you trying to keep things light but I'm just not in the mood right now." Sam deflated, his shoulders hunching into him.

"Sorry bro, I know this is rough. You're right I was trying to keep things light but I went too far. I'm on edge too." Dean stopped putting his supplies away waiting for Sam to acknowledge his attempt at an apology.

"It's okay, I know you are. Uh, so did you find everything you needed?" Sam gave Dean a small smile.

"Think so, but I didn't make it to a book store. Stupid traffic and the long lines at the post office burned a lot of my time. I did grab the magazines you mentioned from the grocery store. I got a post office box so I can now order the leaches and shock belt. Maybe, I can hit a book store when I go back to town to pick up those items?" Dean had wanted to get Sam some books but his anxiety level had increased every minute he was away from Sam, and he couldn't stand being away any longer than he had too.

"Don't worry about it Dean, if you have time then that would be great. Meanwhile I'm kind of digging the western you found." Sam held up the worn novel.

Dean smiled. "Wasn't that the book that Dad toted around?"

"Yeah, and well I never thought I'd read a western but really it's not that bad. I can see why Dad liked it. Heroes facing hopeless odds and saving people. It was a nice reflection of his life without the monsters."

"Yeah, that makes sense. I might have to give it a read after you. Oh and since you like that one, there were more in the office where I found that one. I just didn't think they would be your style so I only grabbed the one." Dean almost laughed at how his brother's face lit up over the mention of the other westerns.

"Cool, yeah that would help pass the time. I think you would like them too, Dean. They're an easy read, no big words." Sam smirked, and Dean faked a frown.

It was nice to see his brother looking a bit more relaxed.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

-0-

Sam decided to pick up _Hondo, _while his brother finished putting things away. It hadn't taken long and now Dean was buried in the laptop.

"Alright, we're set, Sammy." Dean smiled as he shut the laptop.

"Ordered the shock belt and leeches?" Sam had trouble not shuddering at the thought of both ordered 'items'.

"Yep, and they both had rush orders so I should be able to pick them up late tomorrow afternoon." Dean was beaming with the news.

Sam tried to smile back but he failed. Clearing his throat, he attempted a positive reply. "That's great."

Dean seemed to finally pick up on Sam's discomfort. "Sammy, are you having second thoughts?"

Sam wanted to scream yes. But he could already see his brother was getting pale at the thought of Sam not being on board. _His brain screamed Damn Spell. _But instead of voicing his anger he swallowed hard and reined his emotions in.

"Dean, I'm nervous and a bit hesitant about the whole thing. It's a lot to take on, ya know? But I'm willing to do this with no second thoughts, if it means we're done with the demon blood and I believe this will work." Sam was proud of the strength in his voice and was relieved to see that Dean was buying the confidence act.

"Yeah, it's gonna work." Dean replied.

Sam started to go back to his book when Dean spoke again.

"Uh, so you want some lunch? I could make you some tea to go with your crackers? How does that sound?" Dean was already getting up, to prepare the tea when Sam spoke.

"Yeah, that sounds fine." Sam slowly closed the book. He really didn't want to eat, his stomach was still uneasy and the thought of food wasn't very appetizing. At least his body wasn't feeling the effects of hunger yet.

Sam knew that he needed to eat, to keep up what little strength the meal of crackers provided. He slowly approached the table and sat down.

Dean placed the crackers in front of him. "Would you do the blessing?"

Sam nodded and started as Dean pulled out a mug to pour the tea in once it was done and then he hesitated.

Once Sam was done with the blessing of the crackers, Dean spoke. "Sam, do you want ice tea or hot tea?"

Sam felt his body shiver at the thought of ice tea. Wearing only boxers over the last two days had made it hard to stay warm. He had always felt the cold more acutely than most people and the lack of clothes hadn't helped.

"Uh, hot tea sounds really good Dean, thanks." Sam replied as he tentatively picked up one of the five crackers on his plate and took a small nibble.

"Sure thing Sammy." Dean watched Sam closely but didn't say anything about the way Sam was slowly devouring his food.

Once the tea was ready, Dean brought it over to Sam. His older brother stood at the table bouncing awkwardly from one foot to the next.

"Dean, is there a problem?" Sam stopped eating and waited for his brother to answer.

"I was gonna put some canned chili in a pot and heat it but I didn't want to make you hungry." Dean replied quietly his eyes not meeting Sam's.

"To be honest Dean, and please don't freak out. I've been nervous about this whole thing and my stomach is still feeling uneasy. I'm having trouble eating the crackers, so I promise the chili won't bother me. Uh, just wait to eat it after I'm done. I think the smell might do me in." Sam watched as his brother's concerned eyes met his.

"Are you okay Sammy?" Dean's body was tense as he spoke.

"Yeah, I promise Dean, just a bit queasy but you know crackers are the best thing for that. And the tea is settling just fine on my stomach." Sam could see the tension leave Dean's body.

"Just let me know if it gets worse?"

"Promise Dean."

Dean nodded. "I'll just wait until you're done and then I'll start my meal."

Sam sighed and nodded.

It was getting so hard to be strong for Dean. The whole situation was weighing Sam down. The idea of what he was about to face, and what would happen if he failed to get better in Dean's eyes. He couldn't lose Dean, he just couldn't.

Sam finished his crackers and grabbed the hot tea, sighing at its warmness.

"Dean, do you mind if I take the tea over to the bed? That way you can start eating."

Dean nodded and Sam slowly rose making sure not to trip on the chains as he carefully carried the hot tea over to the bed.

Sam sat the tea down on the table next to the bed and pulled a blanket over him and then reached for the tea. He let out another happy sigh when he took the first sip and smiled. Dean had added a bit of lemon and it tasted so good.

Sam was going to savor the tea as it warmed his body. He didn't have many bright points to look forward to in the coming week so he intended to enjoy what he could and warm tea was definitely on the positive list.

-0-

Dean slowly heated up his chili and kept a close eye on Sam. He knew that this situation was hard on his little brother but he hadn't realized how hard.

Sam's stomach had always been a bit sensitive compared to Dean, but Dean's was like a steel trap. His little brother often refused to eat after a hunt that went bad, but normally he worked through it.

Dean just hoped that Sam would be able to work through his stress this time because it wouldn't be good to have his fasting brother throwing up.

Dean took a deep breath and released it slowly. The next week was going to be hard, but it was going to be worth it. He couldn't lose his little brother to the darkness inside him. It was not gonna happen on Dean's watch.

TBC

**A/N: A big thanks to both my betas on this chapter- Sendintheclowns and BlueEyedDemonLiz. You girls rock! This chapter is dedicated to Floralia who wanted to see Sam drink some tea! Thanks to everyone reading and especially those who have taken time to review. More up in about a week! :0)**


	10. Chapter 10

Kira's Revenge Ten

Dean had finished his meal, and was now unsure of how to bring up one of the items he'd purchased on his trip to town. The enema had been discussed as an alternative to the freezing baths, but Dean knew this wasn't going to be pleasant for his brother.

Stalling wasn't making it an easier to bring up, so he decided to just blurt it out.

"Uh, Sam, I got some other things for you while I was in town." Dean felt bad as his brother jumped at his sudden vocal outburst. Sam had been buried in the book when Dean spoke.

"Oh, uh yeah?" Sam seemed confused and unsure.

Dean stood up and walked over the counter and picked up the bag he'd gotten at the drug store. "Yeah, I hit the drug store and a really cute ... well that doesn't matter. Uh, this clerk gave me advice on the different enema products."

Sam put the book down next to him on his bed. His little brother swallowed hard. "There's more than one product?"

Dean turned a bit red. "Yeah, uh some people keep a small bulb type thing for constipation and then there is a larger bag thing people use to actually clean ones self out."

Sam stared at his hands, a blush touching his cheeks. "So... which one did you get?"

Dean nervously cleared his throat. "Both. I uh, told the clerk it was for my grandma, who was having a procedure. She suggested the bag for a total clean out and then the bulb in case the procedure caused constipation."

"So..." Sam looked up confused and embarrassed.

Dean felt his stomach clinch in fear. He was failing Sam again. The kid was looking to him for direction and Dean had no clue how to proceed with this. The bag might be too much, the bulb too little and then he would fail. He would fail to protect Sam from the evil inside him.

His cheeks flushed and it got hard for him to breathe. Dean suddenly felt light headed, he was about to lose it when Sam's distressed voice broke through.

"Dean, dude, stop worrying about it. I know what to do." The last statement was made in such confidence it made Dean focus.

"You do Sammy?" Dean was happy to hear that all was not lost, and he could feel his body relax.

"Yeah, we are going for a purification, a total cleansing of my body. It makes sense that I would do an enema until my body is cleaned out. It would also make sense to keep my body cleansed as this week continues. So the bag now until, uh I'm uh clean, and then I'll use the bulb each day." Sam squirmed a bit as finished, but his face was set in determination.

Dean could feel himself able to breathe. Sam was right, a cleansing and then he could keep himself cleaned out the rest of the week.

"Good thinking Sam. Always my geek boy. So, uh when..." Dean didn't want to force this on Sam but the sooner they started this, the sooner Sam would be clean of the evil inside him.

"Unchain me and I'll do it now." Sam got up and walked over hands extended.

Dean for a brief moment hesitated at the thought of letting his brother free, but he reminded himself that Sam was in his boxers and weak from lack of food. There was no way his little brother was getting away.

"Sam, do you need any uh, help?" Dean pulled the key from his pocket and unlocked the cuffs.

Sam looked away quickly in embarrassment. "No, I'm good. If the elderly can do it then, I should be just fine."

Dean scratched his head and grabbed the drug store bag off the table, handing it to Sam. Sam grabbed the bag quickly and headed towards the bathroom.

His little brother paused at the doorway. Sam turned around, cheeks once again red. "So Dean can I _**not**_ leave the door wide open? I could leave a crack, but I think I'll need some privacy here."

"Sure kiddo, no problem." Dean gave Sam a reassuring smile as his little brother softly pulled the door forward leaving an inch gap.

Dean settled down at the kitchen table and tried to keep his mind preoccupied while Sam took care of business.

Moments later the bathroom door opened and a flustered Sam walked out.

"Dean, we forgot the whole point of this stupid enema is the use of Holy Water. According to the instructions the water has to be warm and so how do we do this? I mean the bag is made to collect water from the tap, so how are we going to bless the water and then get it in the stupid bag?" Sam held the bag out like it was an offending object, and Dean figured it was- at least to Sam.

"Sam, just calm down, dude. I got this one." Dean walked over and grabbed the bag from Sam.

Sam huffed. "What are you gonna do?"

Dean paused on his way to the kitchen to answer. "I'll grab one of the larger pots, fill it and bless it."

"Yeah but..."

"There's a funnel thingy in one of the drawers. No worries Sammy, I'll just use that." Dean quickly grabbed a large pan and turned the tap on waiting for it to get warm.

"Sam, how much water do we need?"

Sam sighed. "The bag needs to be full. Two quarts and I need to repeat until I'm clear."

"Gotcha, so I'll have this ready in a moment Sam." Dean filled the pan, and blessed the water quickly not wanting to keep Sam waiting.

The funnel worked just fine and in no time Sam had his bag ready to use.

-0-

Sam tried not to think about his brother right outside the bathroom listening. He tried not to think about the fact that the bitch, Kira, was probably watching. It was all too humiliating.

The younger Winchester knew that the whole process would go better if he was relaxed but that was just impossible. His stomach cramped as the water made its way through his body and it made it hard to get up to expel the water.

He made it but didn't relish having to repeat the whole process.

It took three tries, three times that he had to face his brother and wait for the bottle to be refilled, but finally he was clear.

Sam leaned out the bathroom door. "Dean, I'm clear so I'd like to take a shower. You okay with that?"

Dean gave Sam a sympathetic smile. "Sure dude, take your time."

Sam relished the idea of taking a shower minus the handcuffs. He just wished that his brother trusted him enough to not wear the infernal thing. _Trust, that's a laugh. _He'd already started destroying that when his brother came back from Hell.

Sam hadn't meant too, but he just didn't want to admit to not living the life he'd promised to live when Dean died. It was easier to keep it secret, or it seemed easier.

Now the trust was totally gone due to the damn spell. It hurt that Dean looked at him suspiciously even when he knew Dean wasn't in control.

Sam started the water and turned it up as hot as he could stand it. He needed to relax. Getting worked up was not going to get him anywhere. Keeping a clear head was the only way he was going to be able to figure a way out of this.

But how? Sam knew that these 'cures' were a pipe dream or he would have tried them a long time ago. He'd kept the notes as some sort of security blanket, but deep in his gut he knew they wouldn't work. No, he was stuck with the evil inside him.

In fact, once he tapped into the power that flowed through him, he knew there was no escape. Just choices to be made. He'd hoped that in the end the powers would help him stop the threat of the Apocalypse and to take out that bitch, Lilith.

But right now, none of that mattered. No right now, he had to hope against hope that these silly remedies would either actually work or buy them enough time to be rescued.

Ruby would be getting suspicious soon. Bobby would need to be contacted or he'd become worried. And then there was Ralph, he knew that the elder hunter had to be curious after the last call.

Bobby saved them from Kira before, so maybe he'd be able to do it again.

Sam stopped the water, he was beginning to feel a bit ill. The heat had made him relax but now he was a bit dizzy. His stomach was still queasy and his legs were starting to feel unsteady.

He slowly stepped out of the shower. Reaching over to the towel rack he pulled the thin white towel down and quickly patted himself down.

Sam cursed a bit when he realized he hadn't brought a clean pair of boxers in with him.

"Dean, could you pass me some clean underwear?" Sam could hear his brother's muffled reply of yeah, so he wrapped the towel around him and lowered himself down on the lid of the toilet.

He was afraid if he didn't sit down, he'd fall down. A hand in the door broke through his fog and he grabbed his clean underwear from his brother.

Sam quickly slipped them on and let the towel fall away. Pushing the door open, Sam made his way towards the bed.

"Sammy, you okay? You don't look so good." Dean asked as he made his way to Sam's side and helped him sit down on the bed.

Sam sighed. He couldn't afford to let his brother get worked up over his health, that might cause the spell to rear its evil head.

"Just tired Dean, I mean with the fasting and the enema, it's to be expected. I just need a nap, that's all." Sam gave Dean a small smile, hoping that his brother would buy his excuses. And really it was the truth, Sam was worn out, both physically and mentally.

"Are you sure Sam? You're pale." Dean's breathing quickened a bit.

Sam laid a hand on Dean's shoulder. "I'm positive. Let me get some sleep and then we can do a bit of dinner or whatever."

Dean seemed to relax. "Sure, go ahead and nap. But first let me get the handcuffs."

Sam's stomach clinched at the mention of the handcuffs. It was so hard not to let the disappointment show, as his brother approached the bed. He'd hoped that his brother would have let the stupid things go for at least a nap.

Sighing, Sam held his hands out and waited for his brother to put them back on. Dean gave Sam an apologetic smile as he clicked the cuffs on.

Dean motioned for Sam to get up off the bed. "Get up Sammy, and I'll turn the bed down for you. Can't have you getting cold."

Dean's voice was warm and comforting. It made Sam think of days of past as he let his brother tuck him in. It was the memories of the past that allowed him to finally relax and fall into a peaceful sleep.

TBC

A/N: Thanks again for reading and especially those who have left reviews. More in a week. A big thanks to sendintheclowns for her beta on this! :0)


	11. Chapter 11

Kira's Revenge

Chapter Eleven

Sam was able to sleep for most of what was left of the day. Waking to 'eat' before going back to bed. The stress of the situation and the fasting having taken a toll on his body. Sleeping took him away from the dreadful situation but unfortunately eventually you have to wake up.

That's where he found himself that morning. Head a bit fuzzy as his brother shook him awake.

"Sammy, can't sleep the day away." Dean's voice was upbeat and Sam just wanted to kill him.

"Stop shaking me, I'm awake." Sam shifted and slowly sat up in bed, rubbing sleepily at his eyes.

"Good cause I'm gonna need to leave soon dude." Dean replied as he plopped down on the bed next to Sam.

Sam's heart skipped a beat at the mention of Dean's absence. He hated the idea of being left alone with Kira.

"W-What time's it?" Sam mumbled out trying to wake up.

"Almost ten dude. You were out. Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Dean's voice was full of concern.

_Shit, here we go again with the stupid spell._

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother. "Dude you try living off of crackers and water and then do an enema, and see if you can stay awake. I'm fine just tired and that's gonna be a side effect so quit acting like a worried girl."

Sam could tell by the way his brother's body relaxed that he'd bought his excuses.

Dean smirked. "I'm not the one acting like a girl needing her beauty sleep. So, do you think you'd be okay for a couple of hours?"

It was Sam's turn to tense up. "You're leaving so soon?"

Dean frowned. "Like I said you've been sleeping all morning. Anyway, I called the post office and my rush order has arrived. So I'm gonna pick that stuff up and I thought you could eat and shower if you want while I'm gone. Maybe do some private stuff." The last part was mumbled.

Sam sighed. "Sure, I can do the enema but I think I'd like to eat first. It'll give me time to wake up."

Dean nudged Sam's shoulder with his. "Cool. I've got your feast already laid out for you. I grabbed a few westerns from the office and laid them on the table too. The enema thingy is in the bathroom with holy water already loaded in it and it's warm now so you might not want to wait long. So I think your set."

Sam nodded. "Sounds like it. Well, I guess go ahead and go, I'll be okay until you get back."

"I won't be long." Dean replied as he hopped off the bed.

-0-

Dean hated to leave Sam but at least this trip would be a short one. His stomach kind of turned a bit at the thought of picking up live leeches but at least he didn't have to put them on himself. He winced in sympathy at the thought of what his brother was going to have to do.

_Toughen up Winchester._ Dean could hear his dad's voice in his head. He **would** have to toughen up if he was going to pull this off and save his brother. Sam was not going to be comfortable over the next few days but it would be worth it to get the evil out of his brother.

The shock belt was worrisome. It went against Dean's nature to hurt his brother but if they were going to do this right and go all the way it had to be done. At least the belt wouldn't have lasting effects.

The next few days would be hell on Sam and himself but Dean knew they were strong enough to handle it.

-0-

Sam decided to take on the stupid enema first. The idea of using it cold was not appealing at the least and would probably cause cramping. As he finished up he felt a lot of sympathy for the elderly, many who probably had to use this torture device on a daily basis.

A shower was definitely in order before eating, he felt gross. Hopping out of his boxers and jumping under the warm spray, felt wonderful. Sam was careful not to make the shower to hot, not wanting to repeat the light headedness of the prior day.

A warm shower felt good even if he had to do it with the handcuffs on. After few minutes under the warmth of the spray, he reluctantly turned it off, not wanting to over do it. He still felt a little wobbly as he got out.

Sam silently cursed the fasting's toll on his body. He hadn't felt his weak in months, when he was living on alcohol and hate.

Looking around the bathroom, he realized that he'd forgotten to ask Dean to get him some clean underwear. Reluctantly he put the ones he'd been wearing back on, with a little struggle. He was definitely beginning to feel dizzy again.

Sam carefully made his way to the kitchen area and sat down heavily in the kitchen chair and eyed the bottle of holy water and crackers in front of him. He should be starving and his stomach did feel off but it was more of a nervous feeling than hungry.

Again it took him back to his days after losing Dean. No hunger, just a stomach that felt ill.

He was hesitant about eating the crackers before him, wondering if they would make him sick but he knew he needed to eat something. As he took his first bite, he heard a dreaded voice.

"Looking a bit pale there sweetheart."

"Shut up bitch, I'm not in the mood." Sam answered the witch back.

"I'm looking forward to today's performance. Shock belts and leeches, sounds wonderful!" Kira replied in a sing song voice.

Sam swallowed hard. The belt and leeches had been pushed to the back of his mind, not wanting to dwell on the dreadful things.

"Whatever, enjoy it for what it's worth because soon it will be over for you." Sam spat back.

"I beg to differ, soon it will be over for you. Enjoy your meal my love, it will be one of your last ones, too bad it's so bland." Kira began to laugh and then it faded out completely.

Sam let out a calming breath and picked up his cracker. It took all a lot of focus to put Kira and her threats out of his mind, but soon he was able to start eating again. It was important to keep up what little strength he had.

-0-

Dean held the live creature container in one hand and the package containing the belt under his arm as he made his way back to Sam inside the warehouse.

He tried not to think too hard about the creatures contained inside the box, the idea of dealing with the disgusting creatures squicked him out more than many of the monsters he had hunted in the past.

The thought of putting them on his brother was enough to make his stomach turn.

Taking a deep calming breath he slowly opened the door to the living quarters. He expected to find his brother curled around a book but instead Sam was once again asleep.

Dean tried not to worry about the implications that posed but a thought kept creeping into his head. _If the enema and fasting were already taking a toll on his brother what would blood letting and electrical shock do?_

Dean sat the items he was carrying on the kitchen counter and approached Sam's bed. He was relieved when Sam seemed to stir as he approached.

"You okay Sammy?" Dean tried to swallow the fear down. He had to be strong for Sam, but he could still feel the panic welling up.

A tired voice replied. "Fine Dean, I'm just tired. I keep telling you that's a normal side effect of what we're doing."

Sam slowly sat up in bed. His face was pale and there were dark circles under his eyes. _So not good._

Dean thought to himself as he sat down on the side of the bed.

Dean felt tremors starting in his body for the fear he felt over Sam getting sick. His whole being feeling out of control.

Sam's voice finally pierced his worry. "Dean get a grip. I'm fine. In fact, I've been doing some research while you were gone. Here."

Papers with notes on them were shoved into his hands. The top of the first page was labeled – _Side Effects of Fasting._

Dean began to read the list that Sam had created along with notes on how a body could handle short term fasting. As he read he felt his body calm down.

"Wow Sam, here I thought you slept the afternoon away. You've been busy."

Sam sighed. "Yeah, well it never hurts to be prepared. You and I want the same thing Dean. I know it's hard to believe that at times because I have changed. While you were gone..."

Sam went quiet and Dean could tell that going over the period they spent apart was too much for his physically exhausted brother to handle at the moment.

"I really want to believe that Sam. This will work out I promise." Dean gave him a reassuring smile that Sam tried to return.

Sam cleared his throat and looked over at the kitchen counter. "So both packages made it?"

Dean nodded and winced. "It was hard to load the one package in my baby. What if they got out?"

Sam grinned. "Yeah, that's not a pleasant thought. In fact let's make it a point to keep up with them at all times, okay?"

"No argument there. So..."

Dean knew they needed to start the next phase soon but didn't want to push Sam.

Sam swallowed hard. "So, uh let's just get this over with."

"I think getting down to business is a good idea but ... which one do we start with? Do you have a preference?"

Sam chuckled nervously. "Neither? But uh seriously the shock belt maybe?"

Dean nodded reluctantly. "Okay, so take me through how we do this?"

Sam huffed. "Get it out of the box and please read the instructions."

Dean pushed his brother. "Duh, I know that, I meant after I do that stuff."

"Wet it with holy water, let it dry and then bless it." Sam replied softly.

"Fine, that's gonna take awhile. What about our visitors?" Dean nodded at the live creature box.

"You need to place them in holy water."

"Yeah, but is that all, do we need to give them something to keep them alive?" Dean felt the goosebumps on his skin at the thought of touching the leeches.

"I'm their meal so no that's all." Sam growled out.

It was then that Dean realized how tense his little brother was. "Hey Sammy how about we run you a warm bath and I bless that? You can relax in the holy water while I get this stuff ready."

Sam quirked an eye brow. "Could we take these off?"

The cuffs were thrust in Dean's face. "Yeah, sure Sam."

Making his brother comfortable before starting was the least Dean could do.

-0-

Sam was trying to relax in the warm bath water but his mind kept going back to the fact that he was about to be shocked and then dinner for leeches. His body shivered at the thought.

On top of that worry, he knew that Kira was watching getting her rocks off as she viewed his suffering.

And then there was Dean. He was so worried that his big brother was going to get sick as this ridding Sam of evil was actually gonna make him weak. Dean's need to protect was amped up so much by the spell it made his brother irrational.

Sam just hoped his 'research' helped his brother deal. In reality, Sam hadn't researched much and had exaggerated what he found so that Dean wouldn't worry. Sam wasn't stupid he knew that by the end of the week, he would be a physical mess.

He just hoped that he would be strong enough to keep himself and Dean safe from Kira until help arrived. _If it arrived._

_Sam don't think that way, you have to stay positive._

His pep talk to himself was interrupted as Dean knocked quietly on the door.

"Sammy are your ready?" Dean's voice was hesitant and Sam knew he had to be the strong one.

"Yeah Dean, just give me a minute to get dried off and dressed." Sam replied with as much confidence as he could muster.

He knew that his brother was weakened by the spell and he just hoped he was strong enough for the both of them to get through the next few hours.

TBC

A/N: Sorry I was a bit late in posting, I'm doing the single parent thing while my hubby is a way on business so that has slowed my life down a bit. A big thanks to BlueEyedDemonLiz for her beta on this, but all existing mistakes are mine! :0) More in a week! Thanks for reading and especially those who have reviewed!


	12. Chapter 12

Kira's Revenge

Chapter Twelve

Sam entered the bedroom dressed in boxers. Dean was sitting on the bed while studying one of Sam's t-shirts. The shock belt was lying next to him.

"Dean, what's up with my shirt?" Sam asked as he approached the bed.

Dean looked up with a worried expression. "I don't like the idea of the shock belt being against your bare skin, I was thinking maybe I should have you wear a t-shirt."

"Is there a problem, Dean? Something is bothering you." Sam replied as he sat down next to Dean.

Dean reluctantly looked up at Sam. "Well I read the damn warnings on the belt for one thing."

Sam nodded. "Well I didn't expect rainbows and lollipops, did you?"

Dean huffed. "No but I don't want to hurt you."

Sam rolled his eyes. "I know that but ... it's really part of the deal here. A little pain for the greater good and all that. If it was an easy fix, I would have tried it long ago."

Dean face filled with worry. "I know. And I knew this wouldn't be easy but..."

"Instead of freaking out, let's just talk about it. What are the side effects?" Sam tried to school his features knowing that what was about to be said wouldn't be pleasant. He couldn't freak out about any of this or he risked sending Dean over the edge because of the stupid spell.

"It said that it causes complete immobility for eight seconds or longer. So you will lose control of your body. I remember how that felt when I was electrocuted Sammy, not fun." Dean's voice was quiet and his breathing was becoming a bit fast.

"Dude, you were almost shocked to death or well were pretty much shocked to death. This is in a controlled amount and I'm healthy. It'll hurt like hell for a bit but I can deal. Dad taught us how to deal with pain. What else?" Sam tried to sound nonchalant so that Dean wouldn't fixate on the pain part.

"It leaves welts, which is why I suggested the shirt." Dean held the shirt out.

"It causes welts regardless, Einstein. I figured that. In fact, did you soak the material of the belt in holy water?" Sam watched as Dean tensed up.

"Yeah and it's dry but ..."

"No buts, it will work better if the belt that his blessed and dipped in holy water is against my skin. It's really the whole point of this. So, we do it Dean and then if I'm hurting afterwards we deal with it. We have pain killers right?" Sam was using his best John Winchester ordering voice and it seemed to be working with his brother at the moment. Dean seemed less tense.

"Yep, we have pain killers. So we can use them?" Dean asked hopefully.

"I don't see why not. They aren't evil are they? And I can't see the pain being the point of the exercise, can you?" Sam was proud that he kept the shake of his uncertainty out of his voice. This whole situation made his skin crawl.

"No the pain is just a by product of this so, yeah you're right Sammy, I can give you something for the pain." Dean let out a sigh of relief.

"Cool, cause I may need something to relax me so that I'll let you come near me with the leeches. So... anything else I need to know about?" Sam tried to keep his voice light.

Dean started to blush. "Uh...."

"Spit it out Dean, I can take it." Sam replied with impatience.

"It causes involuntary, how did they put it. Dean grabbed the instructions that were laying next on the bed and started to read. "The belts inflict eight-second shocks using 50,000 volts through the wearer's body, which causes instant immobilization, self-defecation and self-urination and leaves welts."

Sam chuckled and noticed his brother's confused expression.

"Sam, what's so funny?"

"Like there is anything left in me to worry about. The stupid fasting and enema's should have taken care of **that **problem. I'll just make sure to pee before we start. No worries dude." Sam was happy that his tone continued to be light.

"I guess. So you're okay with all of this Sammy?" Dean voice was still unsure.

"I'm as okay as I can be. In fact, let's just get this over. Hand me the belt?" Sam took a deep calming breath as Dean handed the belt over. Sam wrapped it around his waist and then paused when it came to buckling it in place.

Instead of a buckle, the belt had a locking mechanism. Dean knelt in front of Sam with an apologetic look on his face and carefully locked the belt in place.

"So Sam, you wanna uh go before we..."

"Nope, I'm good. I think I'm gonna lie down and let you just do it. Maybe we might need a towel just to be safe?" Sam felt his cheeks heat up with embarrassment.

Dean wasn't doing much better. He nodded awkwardly and headed towards the bathroom and quickly laid it out on the bed.

Sam slowly positioned himself on the bed and over the towel.

"Ready when you are Dean." Sam gave his brother a reassuring smile that was barely returned.

"I guess we should just do it." Dean replied moving over to the kitchen table. He picked up a small remote.

"Yeah, just do it." Sam closed his eyes and tried to relax by taking deep calming breaths.

"On a count of three, one, two..."

Sam had trouble catching his breath and intense pain starting near his kidneys was flaring it's way up his body. He was no longer in control of his body just stuck riding it out as his body's muscles began to twitch. His body was convulsing and he was just a passenger on this painful ride.

The muscle spasms now effected his whole body and that along with the pain was exhausting Sam at an alarming pace. He had been determined to ride this out to the end so that he could reassure Dean at the end but now...well now he was fighting for consciousness.

Finally as it all became too much he welcomed the darkness.

-0-

Dean flew to his brother's side and tried to hold him down, but the muscle spasms that claimed his brother's body made it hard to grasp Sam. Dean tried to talk his brother through the experience hoping that his voice would ground Sam.

"Sammy, it'll be over soon. Hold on please." Dean knew that Sam wasn't registering his voice. His baby brother's eyes were glassy and unfocused.

What lasted for only seconds felt like and eternity, but finally Sam's body began to settle down. Dean was a bit upset to see that Sam had passed out.

_Maybe that was for the best._

Dean took the belt off of his brother and noticed a bright red spot below the belly button. _So Sammy didn't avoid the welt. _

He was relieved to find his brother hadn't lost control of his bladder, it made his job of getting his brother comfortable a lot easier. Dean headed over across the room once Sam was laid out in a comfortable position.

Pulling a bag down from the top of one of the cabinets, Dean maneuvered it to the kitchen table. This duffel contained their first aid kit. It took him a moment but he was able to find their stash of pain meds.

_Sammy definitely needs something strong. _Dean shuddered as the scene of Sam in the throws of muscle spasms played out in his head.

They had two 'borrowed' prescriptions. One was for Valium and the other Percocet.

Dean remembered the last time he'd given Sam Valium, it was while he was under the heart's desire spell that Kira had cast. That thought made Dean pause. Something about Kira...

He was pulled from his pondering by a whimpering noise. _Sam._

Dean quickly made his way to Sam's bedside, just in time to keep his little brother from sitting up.

"Whoa there Sammy, you needed to lie still for a bit. Your poor body had quite the ride there. H-how are you feeling?" Dean tried to keep his concern in check. He couldn't let his emotions get the better of him, not while Sam needed him.

Sam's eyes were sluggish as they looked up at Dean. "M-tired. F-feel like I've run a marathon."

"I bet. Are you in pain?" Dean asked hesitantly hoping that Sam wouldn't be suffering too badly.

"Sore like I over trained. Muscles are still stiff and achy. I'll be fine though." Sam replied quietly, his eyes closing as he finished.

"Sammy, I want to give you something, it'll help. We have Valium and Percocet..."

"N-No Valium please Dean." Sam's eyes opened wide and Dean could have sworn he saw fear there.

"Sure Sam, no Valium." Dean was happy to see Sam relax a bit at. "But we need to try the Percocet, I think it'll help."

"Yeah, okay." Sam answered weakly.

Dean gave Sam a pat on the arm as he stood up from the bed. "I'll get you some holy water out of the fridge and a couple of Percocet. Oh and I'll wrap some ice up in a towel to help with the swelling."

Sam nodded weakly as he closed his eyes again.

Dean sat the glass of water he'd poured and the pills on the bedside table and nudged Sam gently. It surprised him a bit at how his brother had so quickly fallen back asleep. It worried him a bit.

After a few persistent shakes Sam's eyes slowly opened. "M'sorry, fell asleep." Sam replied.

"It's okay, I don't mind you sleeping I just want you to take the Percocet first, okay?" Dean reached for the glass and pills as Sam slowly raised from his position on the bed.

A whimper of pain and a few curse words later and Sam was sitting up and ready to take the pills.

"Dean, could you do me a big favor? I think now would be the perfect time to do the whole 'leech' thing. I'm so tired and with the Percocet in my system, I bet I sleep through the whole procedure." Sam's voice had a pleading quality to it and Dean couldn't blame him the whole leech thing had him freaked out too.

"Sure, uh so just place them on your chest?" Dean watched as Sam shivered.

"Yeah, that would be the plan. We decided ten, so please, please keep up with them. I don't want them find a home down south or up my nose." Sam's body shivered again.

"No problem Sammy, I'll be on leech patrol the whole time their on you. Promise. Here, take these and I promise to wait until the pills have you in a deep sleep before I start." Dean handed the glass and pills over to Sam.

"Thanks Dean. I appreciated it." Sam handed the empty glass to Dean and slowly settled back down in bed.

Dean helped him get comfortable and placed the homemade ice pack over his brother stomach. Sam shivered so he pulled blankets up over his brother's body and waited for sleep to claim him.

-0-

While Sam had been soaking earlier, Dean had taken on the task of placing ten leeches in holy water. It had been one of the grossest things he'd ever done. They were slimy and just horrible to touch or even look at.

Now he was staring at them in their container trying to gather up a enough courage not only to touch them again but to place them on his brother's chest.

Sam was sleeping peacefully, in a deep slumber so that was a plus at least one of them didn't have to deal with the squiggly creatures.

After pondering it for some time, Dean finally moved the small plastic container that held the blood suckers over to the bed side table. He then pulled the sheet and blanket covering his brother down enough so that Sam's chest was exposed. Dean carefully removed the melting ice pack.

Sam's body was still a bit flushed from the earlier shock and he was definitely sporting a large red welt under his belly button. It looked angry and painful.

Dean hated it. Hated all of it. He was supposed to be protecting his brother, not hurting him but that all changed somewhere down the line, between the tug of war being waged by angels and demons.

This was his chance to save Sam and he had to get over the emotional part of it. The part of him that felt sick at the thought of what he was doing to Sam.

Giving Sam the pain pills helped. Sam wasn't feeling the effects of the electrical shock and was out for the leech portion. That made it easier to cope with.

Dean took a calming breath and sat about the horrible task at hand. He slowly placed the ten leeches evenly spaced out on Sam's chest. It sickened him at how quickly the creatures 'latched' onto his brother.

Two hours was the time limit they had come up with after reading about medical blood letting. It seemed like the maximum amount of time without fear of damage.

Two hours of watching leeches to make sure they didn't move to Sam's other body parts. Man if this didn't suck a big one. But Dean could do it.

For Sam he could do it.

TBC

A/N: A big thanks to BlueEyedDemonLiz for her beta. Thanks to everyone reading and especially those who have left reviews. I always enjoy hearing what you think. More in a week!


	13. Chapter 13

Kira's Revenge Thirteen

Bobby was finishing up his third cup of joe. It had been a few days since his weird call from the boys. A break from hunting had been the reason for the call. There was no doubt that the boys deserved a break, no question there at all.

That's why Bobby had accepted the call but the more he thought about it the more the call bothered him. Sam had sounded stressed and Dean, well Dean had definitely sounded off.

Bobby's musings stopped as a knock sounded at his front door. Hopeful that it might be the boys paying a visit he headed for the door.

Disappointment plagued him as he opened the door to find Ruby.

"What do you want?" Bobby gruffed out.

"No hello, won't you please come in?" Ruby sarcastically replied.

Bobby gave her a fake smile. "Hello Ruby, won't you please just go away?"

Ruby arched her eyebrow. "Better, but you still need to work on your manners."

"Hell woman, either spill it or leave. I don't have time for chit chat." Bobby spat back ready to slam his front door.

"Fine. Sam and Dean called me a few days ago. Said they were on a hunt that involved witches. Do you know anything about it?" Ruby's tone was angry.

"Last I talked to the boys, they were taking a break. Didn't want to be bothered so maybe they were feeding you a line of bull." Bobby huffed back.

"No, Sam wouldn't let Dean take a break, not willingly, not with that bitch still out there. He's too driven. Besides, they've cloaked themselves, why do that if they are just taking a break?" Ruby smirked.

"Maybe so that you can't find them? Hell if I know, but I'm still not hearing a reason why I need to listen to the likes of you." Bobby went to close the door only to have Ruby's hand stop him.

"They might be in trouble, old man, you willing to take that chance?" Ruby's tone had a note of concern in it.

"What kind of trouble?" Bobby was happy he was able to mask the concern in his voice.

"Well if what Sam said is true, they were on the trail of some powerful witches. One of which was supposedly able to feed off of supernatural entities. He was worried that if she caught him, that she would be able to feed off of his abilities. Bleed him dry. Sam asked me if that happened would I be able to tell if his powers were gone." Ruby replied bluntly.

"Would you?" Bobby felt a bit of hope well up in him. It would be horrible if the witch fed on Sam but if it meant an elimination of the evil inside him...well maybe Sam was seeking the witch out for that purpose.

"Yeah, of course I'd be able to tell but so would Sam. It would leave him so weak, it could kill him. So when I hadn't heard back from him and when I was still not able to track him, I got worried. So, if you do hear from him, have him contact me, okay?" Ruby replied in a huff as she backed up.

"I'll pass the word on, can't promise he'll call though." Bobby replied dryly.

"Whatever, but if they are in trouble, call me. I want to help." Ruby replied as she walked off.

Bobby hoped with all his heart she was wrong and that the boys were getting a much needed break.

-0-

Bobby had tried to call the boys but had only received voice mails. At this point he didn't want to worry them if they were actually just on a break, so he didn't leave a message.

Just to make himself feel better he called a few hunters, to see if they had heard about an energy draining coven. No luck. And then he decided to call a few other hunters, again no luck but Joshua had a suggestion.

"Bobby, you should call Ralph Moore, he knows more about witches, spells and potions than any hunter I've ever run across. He's helped me more times than I can count. In fact it was you who introduced us so to speak. Sent us on that hunt after the heart's desire spell witch, the one that messed with Sam and Dean."

"Yeah, so I did, thanks Josh." Bobby hung up reluctant to call Ralph but feeling the need to do so.

Ralph had always been a big help and a reliable source, well until he kidnapped Sam. He understood the hunter's motives, hell if he hadn't known Sam so well it might have been something he himself would have been tempted to do. Take the kid out of the game without killing him.

Bobby remembered the heartache of dealing with a deaf Sam and a heartbroken Dean. It had been a hard time.

But in the end, Ralph's conscious had gotten the better of him and he came to help Sam. Which had been such a big relief.

Sam had forgiven him and had even grown close to Ralph. Dean, well Dean wasn't the forgiving type when it came to hurting Sam. So Bobby had avoided Ralph, not wanting to be caught up in the middle of the boys and their feelings towards the man.

So it was with great reluctance that Bobby picked up the phone and called Ralph Moore.

-0-

Sam slowly came too, his body feeling achy like he was coming down with the flu. He slowly opened his eyes and quickly shut them again, the light was too bright.

Hands caught him at his shoulders as he started to sit up. Dean's soft voice echoed in his ears.

"Easy Sammy, I need you to lie still for just a few more minutes okay?"

Sam plopped back down on the bed and slowly opened his eyes. He was more successful this time, the light not so invasive.

"Dean?" Sam's voice rough and his throat was dry.

"Hold on Sam, a few more minutes and we'll be done. I can get you some water and crackers or bread if you'd like. Maybe some tea?" Dean was rambling like he did when he was nervous.

Sam tried to figure out what had his brother in such a nervous state when he noticed something on his chest. _God it's the leeches._

Sam's eyes went wide with panic and he moved up in the bed. "D-Dean!"

"Sam calm down dude, you don't want to lose one of them. It's almost time to take them off." Dean's voice was a bit more calm, but Sam could see he was struggling to stay that way.

Taking a calming breath, Sam closed his eyes and tried not to think about the leeches sitting on his chest.

"Uh, h-how much longer?"

Dean sighed. "Fifteen more minutes."

"C-Could we say five more and be good?" Sam stuttered out, with hope.

"If you'll hold still, I'll get them now, they've gotten quite plump so I'm sure they've done their job for the day." Sam could feel his brother's warm hand's on his skin. Dean had to pull a bit to get each one off.

Sam kept his eyes closed during the whole process.

"I'm done Sammy, but let me get a wash cloth with soap on it to clean you up."

Sam opened his eyes and could see small red marks on his chest with drops of blood on some of them. It made him a bit sick looking at them and visualizing how the marks were made.

"I want a shower." Sam replied as he started to get up.

Dean was half way across the room getting rid of the leeches. "Sammy, why not wait until you get your footing back. You've been shocked and then bleed out, your system needs a rest."

"I'm getting a shower, I feel gross." Sam got to his feet and immediately fell back into bed. He was dizzy, the room was moving violently around in his head.

"Dude, told you." Dean moved across the room and helped Sam get settled back into bed. He felt Dean prop pillows up behind him so he could sit up.

"Thanks Dean." Sam replied as he closed his eyes trying to get his head to stop spinning.

"No problem. Hold on, be right back." Sam could hear Dean shuffle off across the room.

He must have dozed a bit because he jumped as a wet cloth was placed on his chest.

"Sorry Sammy, didn't realize your were napping." Sam opened his eyes to an apologetic looking older brother.

Dean finished wiping the marks down and dried them before taking the towel and damp cloth back to the bathroom. Sam watched it all in silence, trying to get his head around all that had happened that day.

Dean came back into the room and sat down next to Sam. "How you feeling kiddo?"

Sam gave him a weak smile. "Uh, besides being a bit freaked? I'm sore, like I was coming down with the flu sore. It's not bad though. I'm sure that's due to the drugs. And because of the drugs, my head feels a bit fuzzy. Considering, I'm good."

Dean nodded. "So, what sounds good for dinner? I could fix either tea or coffee. Or would water be better? Crackers or bread?"

"Wow, the choices." Sam chuckled and Dean joined him.

"Sorry, about all of this Sam." Dean replied quietly.

"Don't be Dean. I've always wanted to try something like this, but I've never been strong enough. Just think, in a week's time I could be demon free." Sam gave Dean a reassuring smile. He had to pitch this cure with the confidence he didn't feel. Dean needed to believe it would work or the spell would have its way with him.

"Yeah well, it still sucks. So do you have some preferences on dinner?" Dean gave Sam a smile.

"Hot tea, and bread sounds great." Sam tried to sound up beat.

"Tea and bread coming up. In the meantime let me get you a bottle of holy water to drink." Dean jumped up and headed to the fridge pulling out a pre-blessed bottle of water.

"Thanks Dean."

-0-

"Ralph, this is Bobby Singer, and I had a question for you if you have the time?" Bobby tried to keep his tone light and not let his concern bleed through. Dean wouldn't appreciate him getting Ralph worked up about them.

"Sure thing Bobby, whatcha need?" Ralph's tone was warm.

"Ever heard of a coven of witches that feed off of a person's energy?"

"Nope, succubus and incubus yes, even a few super powered spirits but not any witches. Why?" Ralph's tone was curious.

"Well, I heard a report of one but it wasn't a reliable source so I was doing research."

"Huh, well let me know if you find out it's real. I'd like to add that to my notes. Uh, look Bobby, while I got you on the phone, I have a question for you." Ralph's tone held a bit of hesitancy to it.

"Shoot."

"Well, it's Sam and Dean. Or more Sam, uh, he called the other day and really sounded stress. Not himself at all and the things he was asking about kind of set me on edge."

Bobby took a calming breath. "What did he ask you about?"

"Well, after the thing with that girl werewolf, the one he shot. I sent him everything I had about theories on how one could purify or cure a supernaturally infected being. But I told him upfront that it was all just theories none of them were proven methods and to be honest I highly doubted their effectiveness. Anyway, he was asking questions about one of the theories." Ralph sighed.

"Huh, did he tell you which one and what he needed it for?" Bobby felt his stomach clench with worry.

"A hunt, but he didn't give details. It was the theory that if you took the infected and soaked them in holy water that was at an extreme temperature you might shock the infection out of them." Ralph replied quietly.

"That just sounds stupid." Bobby replied in a huff.

"Yeah, well like I said I had my doubts about these cures." Ralph mumbled.

"How many are there?" Bobby asked out of curiosity as he tried to figure out what the boys were up too.

"Uh, let's see, fasting, bloodletting, shock treatment, and then the holy water soak followed by a cleansing ritual or exorcism. I think that's all of them. Do you think the boys are in trouble?" Ralph's voice was full of concern.

Bobby huffed. He really didn't want to share the details of the boys with Ralph but he was at his wits end. Better to compare notes with Ralph than that damn demon, Ruby.

"Well a few days ago, Sam called me and like you said he sounded a bit out of sorts, stressed. He was trying to tell me that they were going to take a break from hunting. Which struck me as odd, but then Dean got on the phone and was very clear about needing to have time off. So I was supportive of the move even though it struck me as odd. Then one of the demons that is supposedly on our side..."

"Ruby? Sam has told me a bit about her, don't trust her any further than I can throw her." Ralph spat out.

"Yeah, her. Don't trust her either, but she showed up all worried about Sam. Said he called and said he was on a hunt that involved a energy feeding witch. He wanted to know if he was attacked and she feed on him, would Ruby be able to tell after the fact if his demonic powers were gone."

"Could she?" Ralph's voice was again held a curious tone.

"Yeah, but she said if that happened Sam could tell because it would leave him really weak and could kill him."

"Shit. So, that's why you called me. Uh, then could they be trying to save some energy sucking witch by soaking her in extreme temperature holy water?"

"I don't know. Hadn't thought of that. But why keep me in the dark, but tell Ruby about it? It doesn't make sense. They aren't answering their phones so that has me a bit worried too."

"Yeah it doesn't make much sense, if it was just a witch problem, I think Sam would have been more open with me. So, we know whatever it is, it has to do with loss of powers. Whether it is Sam's or a witch's is the question. Do you know what hunt they were on before this?"

"Yeah, that is one thing I can answer. They were in Austin, checking out a malevolent spirit that was sucking the life force out of people. Shit."

"Crap, this has to be related. Do you know where in Austin?"

"Yeah, I even have an address. Hold on." Bobby raced to his desk and pulled out the notes he'd made for the boys on that hunt.

"It was a warehouse, abandoned at 1400 Balderson Avenue. A building out by itself."

"Shit!"

"Oh Hell, what is it Ralph?"

"That witch, the one that Josh and I took care of. She was holed up in a warehouse in Austin. It was off by itself. Hold on let me get my notes, I might have the address."

Bobby could hear papers rustling. His heart was in his throat thinking about the possibility of Sam and Dean facing off against the spirit of the witch that gave them such trouble the last time they met.

"Oh Bobby, this isn't good. That's the warehouse where she took a swan dive off the stairs trying to get away from us. We burned her Bobby and her books."

"Hell, but maybe she hid the books that contained her true power."

"Maybe, so do you think she has the boys? I mean it would make sense sort of."

"I intend to find out. Call you back."

Bobby clicked the phone off and decided to text the boys.

**911**

-0-

Sam was sipping his hot tea and trying to relax when he heard his brother curse.

"What is it Dean?"

Dean's brow was furrowed in concern. "Bobby sent a text, can you believe it? And it says 911."

"Shit Dean, must be serious, you better call him back." Sam could see concern radiating off of his brother.

"But what if he needs us, we can't leave now. Shit." Dean started to pace.

"Might just have a question, we haven't been answering." Sam tried to keep his tone calm so that Dean would calm down, but he was worried about Bobby too.

"Yeah, I'll just call him."

Dean flipped his phone open and dialed.

"Bobby?"

"You idgit, why the hell haven't you been answering your phone? Made me worry and I don't like to worry. You boys okay."

Dean sighed. "Yeah, we're good sorry to worry you."

Sam relaxed, hearing his brother's response.

"Now that I have you on the phone, could I ask Sam a couple of research questions?"

Dean quirked a brow. "Yeah sure, hold on."

Dean covered the phone with his hand. "Bobby wants to ask you a question."

There was fear in Dean's eyes.

"Dude, it'll be fine. I promise it'll be fine. I won't say anything, we've come too far for me to mess things up." Sam gave his best puppy dog look and Dean relaxed and handed him the phone.

"Gotta a question?" Sam kept his tone light.

"Yeah, that spirit you went after, did it end up being the spirit of the witch that cast the heart's desire spell on Dean?" Bobby's voice was full of concern.

Sam's heart lept in his throat and it took all the control he had not to let his emotions show. "Yeah, that sounds right. Happened a few years ago, but you used a potion to take care of that right?"

"Shit, so did she put a spell on Dean again?"

"Uh yeah, and a spirit that was once a witch in a previous life is going to be very powerful. You would need to double the power to take them out." Sam kept his voice calm though his stomach was doing flips.

"Yeah, so you still in Austin?"

"Yes, same location, makes it easier huh?"

"In the warehouse?"

Sam swallowed hard. "Yeah, a place like that is hard to escape from."

"Listen kid. Ralph and I are going to head your way. I'll have him come up with another potion for Dean. Just hold tight and we'll be there as soon as possible."

"Sure thing Bobby, no problem, if you have anymore questions, just call." Sam clicked the phone shut and was relieved that Dean seemed calm and not suspicious as he took it back.

"Witch problem?" Dean asked casually.

"Yeah a witch that Joshua took out is back in spirit form and it is proving a bit difficult. He had consulted me on it back then and was just going over his notes to make sure it was all written down right." Sam felt his body relax as Dean bought his story.

"Huh, the old coot isn't going on the hunt?"

Sam smiled at Dean's concern. "No, he was just helping with a potion to help take the spirit out."

"A potion for a ghost?"

Sam nodded and chuckled. "Yeah you know witches."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Damn I hate those psycho bitches!"

TBC

A/N: I wanted to wish pinkphoenix1985 a happy birthday- hope you have a wonderful day! A big thanks to Sendintheclowns for her beta work on this chapter! Thanks to everyone reading and especially those reviewing! More in a week!


	14. Chapter 14

Kira's Revenge Fourteen

Bobby reluctantly called Ralph back. Hating to involve the other hunter in this mess but not sure he could handle it on his own.

"Bobby, what did you find out?" Ralph spewed out the minute he answered the phone.

"It's the damn heart's desire witch alright, she has another spell cast on Dean." Bobby answered with frustration.

"Damn it. So we're dealing with a witch's spirit, a dangerous one that can suck the life force or energy from a person. I wonder exactly what spell she cast on Dean this time?"

"I'm betting the same one. Dean wants to save Sam from the evil inside him so that would be his heart's desire." Bobby replied quietly.

"Damn, so they're trying those so called cures on Sam?"

Bobby sighed. "Probably, which would explain why Sam sounded so tired when I talked to him."

"Dean let you talk to Sam? Last time he was so over protective..."

"Yeah, well the spell is different this time. Sam and I made it sound like we were talking about a hunt, I think Dean bought it, at least I hope so."

"Yeah, for Sam's sake. So I could start on a reversal potion..."

Bobby interrupted. "Sam said something about the witch being stronger so the potion should probably have more kick."

"I'm on it. So, give me five hours and I should have the cure and then I can meet you in Austin. I've just finished up a hunt in Little Rock, Arkansas so I'm only about eight hours away so as soon as I'm done with the potion, I'll hit the road."

"Well it'll take me about eighteen hours so I'll call you when I get to Austin. We can meet up before we head to the warehouse and talk about a game plan. The road trip will give me some time to ponder how to get the boys out of the warehouse so we can deal with the witch." Bobby tried to exude confidence he didn't really feel.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll get a motel room when I hit Austin and call you with the location. Contact me if anything changes."

"Yeah, you too." Bobby clicked the phone shut and immediately started packing for the long trip to Austin.

-0-

Sam awoke to the sounds of Dean in the kitchen. He could smell eggs being cooked and it made his stomach turn.

Sam let out a groan as he shifted and started to sit up in bed. His stomach felt like it was on fire as he moved.

"Sammy, you okay?" Dean had moved from the stove to the bed.

"Just sore Dean. I'll be okay." Sam replied quietly.

"I was just fixing breakfast. I was hoping to have it eaten before you woke up." Dean had a guilty look on his face, like a little kid with his hand caught in the candy jar.

"Dean, it's fine really. To be honest my stomach is still upset. I'll be lucky to get crackers down." Sam slowly moved to lower his feet on the floor. The bathroom was definitely calling.

The chains on his wrist were tangled and he moved to get them free from the bedding so he could get up.

"Where are you going Sam?"

"Bathroom, if you don't mind." Sam winced at his sarcastic tone. He knew it wasn't Dean's fault that he was so paranoid but it was definitely grating on Sam's nerves.

Dean's face fell a bit and he reached in his pocket and pulled out a key. "Why don't I take the handcuffs off, it'll be easier to do the enema that way."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Ya think?"

"Sam, I sorry..."

"Just save it. I'm sore, my stomach hurts like a bitch, my mouth is so dry it feels like the desert, my head is fuzzy and I feel dizzy. I'm not in a good mood right now, so give me some space please!" Sam hated the way Dean flinched at his words but he just didn't have the energy to apologize at the moment.

Dean quickly unlocked the cuffs and moved away from Sam.

"I set up everything you'll need in the bathroom Sam." Dean's voice was quiet and distant.

Sam sighed and slowly moved towards the bathroom.

-0-

Ruby was fuming. She had hoped that by enlisting Bobby's help she would have found Sam by now, but no such luck. It seems that the old man was not interested in her help.

Well if he wouldn't help her willing she would just have to take matters into her own hands. She had no doubt as he peeled out of his drive way that Bobby had a lead on Sam, she would just follow him.

-0-

Ralph worked non-stop on the potion and finally felt after four hours of work, that he had just the potion that would work. It had triple the power of the potion he'd used on Dean before and he just hoped that it wouldn't have any detrimental effects on the young hunter. But in a pinch it would have to do.

He carefully packed the potion and other supplies in his truck, and started his journey to Austin.

-0-

Sam had finished his morning business and the stupid enema. It had left him feeling very woozy and he was lucky to make it back in bed without passing out. He was weak and he hated it.

Making the sacrifices he had for Dean didn't bother him but being too weak to protect himself or his brother from Kira was scary. He just hoped that Bobby would be there soon to save them.

Strike that, he knew Bobby was coming, he just needed to stay strong for the next twenty four hours and this would all be over. He just had to have faith.

-0-

Dean watched as Sam stumbled back to bed. His little brother was pale and shaky and it was heartbreaking to see him so weak.

He had to remind himself that hurting Sam in the short term was worth it. His brother would be free of the evil inside him soon and that would make this all just a bad memory.

Dean knew that Sam was so tired that he wasn't going to be pleasant to deal with and he just needed to toughen himself up to that fact. Sam was going to lash out and he owed it to his little brother to just grin and bear it.

"Sammy, I made you some tea with just a bit of mint. Maybe it'll settle your stomach." Dean picked up a cookie sheet that he was using as a tray and carried it over to his ailing brother.

Sam tried to smile but it didn't make it to his eyes. "Thanks Dean, I'm sorry about before."

Dean nodded and placed the tray in Sam's lap. He'd included some saltine crackers and hoped that they would help his brother's stomach.

"It's fine Sam, I'd be bitchy too. Did everything go ...okay?" Dean scratched the back of his head, embarrassed by the question he'd asked.

"Yeah, I'm clear." Sam replied quietly as he sipped his tea.

"Good, so how do you want to tackle today?" Dean asked hesitantly.

Sam sighed. "I don't know. Part of me just wants to just do everything at once and get it over but I don't think my body could take it right now. Maybe we could do the belt thing after I have a nap?" Sam picked up a cracker and took a small bite.

"Sure, that way I can make sure everything is ready. I'll dip the stupid leeches in holy water and reapply holy water to the belt. It'll need to dry anyway. In fact, I want to give you some Percoset so that you can rest comfortably." Dean started to get up, but Sam grabbed him.

"I don't want it now Dean. It makes me so fuzzy and I'm already pretty shaky due to the enema and lack of food. I can sleep without it. Save the drugs for after the belt, when need I them." Sam winced as he shifted to pick up another cracker.

"Yeah okay, but I would like for you to have the drugs in your system before we do the belt thing." Dean couldn't bring himself to say the word shock.

"No, really Dean it'll be okay." Sam finished off the crackers and tea. He handed the cookie sheet to Dean.

"Well, if you have trouble going to sleep, I'm gonna insist on the drugs." Dean replied as he took the tray from Sam.

"Okay." Sam replied as he settled in bed.

Dean went back to the kitchen and started cleaning up the morning dishes by the time he was done, Sam was fast asleep.

-0-

Kira watched with glee as Sam shifted uncomfortably in bed, wincing in his sleep. Dean's eyes were glued to his brother, concern evident on his face.

This was all so delicious, watching Dean torture Sam in order to cure him. Soon Sam would get so weak that he would start to wane and Dean would panic.

She became excited at the thought of Dean dying in front of his weak and fading brother. It would be so easy to take her beloved then, sucking the powers within him into her spirit and binding them together forever.

-0-

Ruby fumed as she continued to follow Bobby, she had thought that she would mentally 'pick up' Sam as the moved out of the state but no such luck. Bobby was definitely acting like a man on a mission though.

She just hoped that by sticking close she would get to Sam soon.

-0-

Sam awakened to the sound of Dean humming Metallica.

_Shit. That means Dean is nervous or upset. _Sam wiped the sleep from his eyes and gingerly sat up in bed, scanning the room for his brother. He just hoped that the spell wasn't doing a number on Dean.

He was some what relieved to see that Dean was transferring leeches from one container to another. So the nervousness was from dealing with the leeches and not the spell, which was good but... Sam hated the sight of the bloodsuckers.

"Dean, uh, how's it going?" Sam asked trying to keep the anxiety out of his voice.

Dean winced as he plopped another creature into the container. "Damn it I hate these things. They're so gross."

"Yeah, a necessary evil though." Sam replied quietly.

Dean nodded and gave Sam a reassuring smile. "This should be over soon."

Sam tried to return the smile. "Yeah, soon. I think I'll make a run to the bathroom. I'm assuming you have the belt ready."

Dean sighed. "Yeah, I do, but take your time getting ready Sam."

Sam slowly got up off the bed. "I just want to get it over with."

-0-

Dean laid the belt out on the bed along with blankets on the floor. He hated every moment of prep work. It was heart wrenching to have to treat his brother like this. Dean kept reminding himself that it was for the best in the end.

The bathroom door opened and his brother stumbled out unsteady. Sam was pale as a sheet, dark circles under his eyes. Dean hadn't seen the boy this bad since he had had the stomach flu for a week and even then the kid had had a bit of color.

Sam glanced down at the blanket on the floor and then at the belt on the bed. He sighed and moved to the bed, slowly sitting down on it.

"Dude, I'm gonna insist on you wearing a t-shirt this time." Dean moved to pick up Sam's shirt off the bed.

"No. We decided it would work best skin on skin." Sam replied quietly but in an assertive tone.

Dean huffed. "Fine but I'm putting the unit on where it touches your back and not your stomach. I'm not shocking you over that welt."

"Okay, I guess we could move it each time." Sam replied as he lifted his arms out of the way for the belt to be put on.

Dean reluctantly locked the belt in place. "Anytime you're ready, Sammy."

Sam got up off the bed and lay down on the blankets. "On a count of three?" Sam asked quietly.

Dean nodded and looked away. "One, two, and ..."

Dean hit the switch and immediately Sam's body began to twitch. Watching his brother endure this process was the longest eight seconds of Dean's life.

Finally, the twitching seemed to stop and Sam's eyes opened, pupils blown wide. His little brother was panting hard and curled into a ball.

Dean dropped down beside Sam and immediately unlocked the belt. A large red spot was now located on Sam's back, and Dean knew that soon it would be a large welt.

A sob came from Sam, and that pulled Dean's attention to Sam's mental state.

"Sammy, you okay?" Dean asked trying to pull Sam from the ball he was curled into tightly.

Sam shook him off. "J-Just leave me alone." Sam stuttered out.

"Sammy, are you hurt?" Dean ventured again.

A quiet chuckle came from Sam. "N-No shit, C-Captain Obvious."

Dean smiled at the come back and tried to give Sam some space, backing up a bit. "Can I get you anything?"

Sam sighed and slowly moved from his fetal position. "New boxers?"

_Shit, Sam lost control. No wonder he's so upset, he's embarrassed. Poor kid. _

"Uh Sam, I'll lay a pair out in the bathroom and then I think I'll go back to the office area and grab another book. I think we've finished the ones I've already grabbed." Dean answered quietly, wanting to give his brother all the space he needed to recover from losing control.

Sam nodded from his position on the floor. "T-Thanks Dean."

TBC

A/N: A big thanks to BlueEyedDemonLiz for the beta on this chapter! Thanks for reading and especially those reviewing! More in a week!


	15. Chapter 15

Kira's Revenge Fifteen

Sam was relieved that he hadn't passed out this time especially since he'd had an 'accident'. Having his big brother clean him up would have been too embarrassing, not that losing it while being conscious had been much better.

He slowly and painfully uncurled from his position on the floor. Using the bed as leverage he slowly stood up. His world was spinning and black dots danced in front of his eyes. Sam whimpered in pain and frustration.

The longer he stood the weaker he got until he knew he was losing his battle with consciousness. He didn't want to soil his bed so he slowly sunk back on to the blanket before the darkness claimed him.

-0-

Dean took his time looking through the abandoned office. There wasn't really much to choose from, the former manager definitely was a reader of Westerns. Not knowing if the other Western writers were any good, he settled on another Louis L'Amour book. _The Last Breed _ looked a bit different, featuring the adventures of U.S. Air Force Major whose plane crashed in Russia. At least it wasn't another Western, and being by L'Amour it should be good.

Happy with his pick, he briefly considered grabbing some material for Sam, but decided against it. His little brother hadn't shown much interest in reading over the last twenty four hours. He was too weak.

The guilt started to eat at Dean but he pushed it aside. He reminded himself that this was for the best and the end results would make this all worth it. Maybe his brother could have a normal life after this was over.

Dean decided his brother had had enough alone time. It worried him to leave Sam by himself but his brother wanted and expressed the need for privacy and Dean couldn't bring himself to deny Sam that small request.

As he entered their living area, he immediately noticed his unconscious brother on the floor. He threw the book down and quickly made his way to his brother, cursing himself for leaving his weak brother alone.

He could tell that Sam breathing was stable and a quick check showed that his pulse was strong and steady. Dean lightly patted Sam on the check and called his name but there was no response.

It shouldn't have shocked him, Sam had passed out the time before and then slept for a few hours. Dean decided to use the time he had with his unconscious brother to change him, and to prepare Sam for the leeches.

It would be easier this way. Sam was too weak to do it himself and if he was down for the count it would make things less embarrassing for both boys.

They had stripped each other more times than Dean cared to count due to injuries, so this wasn't new but the nature of the reason for the changing put a whole new spin on it. It had been a long time since he'd changed Sam because he'd peed his pants and Dean knew it would mortify Sam just as it had when he was five and didn't make it to the bathroom. Same feelings, only intensified.

Dean made quick work of changing his brother, and had Sam positioned on the bed before his brother started to stir.

"Sammy, you with me?" Dean asked as he tucked a blanket around Sam's tall frame.

"Yeah." Sam winced as he maneuvered to sit up a bit. Dean quickly helped pile pillows behind him to make his brother more comfortable.

Dean stepped back and took in his pale sibling. "Sammy, I'm gonna get you some water and Percocet, okay?"

Sam nodded and looked down at his hands.

As Dean approached the bed, he heard his brother speak very softly.

"Thanks Dean, for taking care of things. Sorry you had too." Sam still didn't look up. Dean knew that this was really hard on his very independent minded brother.

"You would have done the same for me, it's what brothers do, so don't think about it okay?" Dean replied as he moved the glass of Holy Water and pills into his brother's line of sight.

Sam looked up at Dean and smiled, taking the items offered. "Thanks."

"Sure. Just take those and then you should sleep through the next part." Dean could see Sam tense at the last statement.

Sam sighed and took the pills. "Dean, if I do wake up early, I might freak again. You need to do this so maybe you should restrain me?"

Dean shook his head. "It should be okay Sammy, we're doing your back this time. You won't be able to see."

Sam huffed. "I don't think the little detail of whether I can see them or not will affect how I act. Just the thought freaks me out."

Dean gave his brother a reassuring smile. "We'll deal with it if we have too. I think your body is weak enough for you to sleep through it this time. I don't want to restrain you. You're gonna be uncomfortable as it is."

Sam seemed to ponder the fact. "Fine." A big yawn stopped Sam from saying anymore.

Dean chuckled. "Sleepy head why don't you roll over before you pass out and I have to try to move your giant ass."

"Dean, you're a friggin jerk!" Sam huffed with no heat and slowly turned over. Dean mentally winced as he brother hissed in pain.

"Yeah, I know Jolly Green Giant." Dean tried to keep the mood light taking Sam's lead on that.

Sam finally settled and seemed as comfortable as he could be.

"Sammy, I'm gonna prepare some stuff but just yell if you need me. I won't be far." Dean replied as he got up from his spot on the bed.

"'kay." Sam's speech was slurred and Dean knew it wouldn't be long before his little brother was in sweet oblivion.

-0-

Dean had moved to start the leeches as soon as he could. He wanted to be done with them by the time Sam woke up this time. Avoiding a freak out was something he felt the need to accomplish for his brother.

Truthfully, dealing with the bloodsuckers did a number on Dean's mental state too. They were so slimy and gross and having to place them on his brother's skin was definitely stomach turning.

Add the fact that once they were on, he had to watch them like a hawk, that made it very disturbing. Dean had been squicked out when he read accounts of the leeches making their way inside the bodies of a few medical patients. One account of a breast implant surgery that had used the bloodsuckers to reduce the swelling was particularly disturbing. A squirmy leech had made its way into her incision.

There were other accounts of them entering the anal area and that was enough to keep Dean as a watch dog around Sam while the bloodsuckers were on his brother. In fact, Dean had planted himself next to Sam. He was trying to read the L'Amour book but found his glaze shifting to Sam's back every few sentences. Each time he counted the ten little creatures and each time he breathed out a sigh of relief.

Time was slowly passing, but at least Sam wasn't stirring.

-0-

Bobby sighed in relief as he approached the Super 8 Motel that was located near the airport and the industrial part of Austin. Ralph had called hours earlier letting him know that he was checked in room

212 and would be waiting on him.

Bobby was so happy to hear that Ralph felt positive he had a potion that would work on Dean. That left them with one task. They needed to come up with a plan to get Dean away from Sam long enough to use the potion on him.

-0-

Ruby smirked as she watched Bobby pull into a motel in Austin. It all made a bit of sense now. The last time she had sensed Sam it had been in this area. So he'd never left, but was cloaked and cloaked good because she couldn't get a read on him at all.

It was frustrating to wait but she knew she was on the right path now. She knew in her heart that Bobby would lead her right to Sam.

-0-

Dean was relieved when it was time to remove the leeches. His brother still hadn't moved and he was hopeful that he would be able to get them all off before his brother awoke.

Dean's stomach turned as he picked up each of the now fat with blood creatures. They left small droplets of blood in their wake and it made for a weird pattern on Sam's back.

Once he was rid of the creatures, Dean began to clean Sam's back with an antiseptic. It was as he was finishing up with the cold antiseptic pads that his brother started to stir.

Sam tensed under his touch and in a low voice he spoke. "Are they gone?"

Dean patted Sam's shoulder in a reassuring manner. "Yep, I was just cleaning up your back with an antiseptic."

"'kay. Can I sit up now?" Sam's voice was muffled by the pillows under him.

"Sure, let me help." Dean reached to help but was shooed away by Sam's hands.

"Not a baby." Sam huffed as he turned his body slowly over. A hiss of pain leaving his lips.

"So Mr. I'm A Big Boy, how are you feeling?" Dean balled up the wipes and moved to get off the bed.

"Um, sore but not bad. Those are good drugs." Sam settled into the pillows and seemed to relax.

"Yes they are. In fact, we probably need to get some food in you so that you can take more later if you need them. I'd hate for your stomach to get upset." Dean threw the wipes in the trash and moved to get some crackers and water for his brother.

Sam watched his brother and then spoke. "Dean could you make some more tea with mint? It helped my stomach last time."

Dean smiled. The whining little boy tone that Sam used took him back to his childhood and the many times he'd taken care of a sick Sammy.

"Sure thing kiddo."

-0-

Kira was getting a bit bored with the whole Winchester brotherly love fest. Sam was staying a lot stronger than she had thought he would. And while watching Sam suffer the tortures he had today was entertaining, she was restless and ready for the spell to take Dean.

She'd been alone for too long and the idea of having a mate was calling to her strongly. One more day, and that would be it. Kira would have to take things into her own hands.

-0-

Bobby was poring over the map of the warehouse area for the tenth time as Ralph did another once over of the warehouse's floor plans.

"Damn it Bobby, I still don't see a hidden space where that witch might have stowed her magic books."

Ralph sighed in frustration.

"Well, there is a good chance she hid it in the walls. I think the best plan is to get the boys out and then set fire to the whole thing." Bobby hated risking the area to fire but it seemed the only option.

"Yeah, well I've got some fire bombs that will burn fast and hot. It should take care of it. With the warehouse being spaced out so much farther than the others in the area we should be safe. We can call it in after it's burned most of the interior structure." Ralph smiled like a little kid.

"Like blowing things up do ya?" Bobby joked.

"Yep. So how do we get the boys out?" Ralph's tone turned serious.

"Well, I thought I'd contact Dean. Tell him that Ruby called and was worried about them. I'll tell him that his location is compromised. That should get him out of the building to investigate."

"Should, but if it doesn't?"

Bobby wiped at his brow. "We'll have to go in and take our chances but I think it'll work. Once Dean is out though we can't dart him like before. We need him lucid. This potion gonna kick him to the curb?"

Ralph shifted nervously. "Truthfully, I don't think so. It shouldn't but I've never made a potion this powerful."

"Well, hell. I guess if it does take him out we'll have to leave him and go get Sam. We could lock him in the Impala with protective sigils on it."

Ralph nodded. "So how do we take Dean down?"

Bobby smirked. "Have you ever roped a steer?"

"Seriously?" Ralph chuckled.

Bobby nodded. "Seriously. We go when it gets dark, I'll wait in the shadows and take him down with a rope. It'll immobilize his arms and then we'll give him the potion. Now if I miss, you'll have to have a dart gun ready, think you can handle that old man?"

"Who you calling old? I can dart him in my sleep, not a problem. So we head out when it's dark. Take Dean, then hopefully he can guide us to Sam. If not, I think this is the likely area that he'll have Sam holed up." Ralph pointed to the middle part of the floor plans.

"Yeah, it had a living quarters there? So that would work. With that witch super powered, we'll have to go in a guns a blazing and have each other's backs at all times. Once we have the boys, we can block her in and set it on fire." Bobby scratched his head.

Ralph gave Bobby a puzzled look. "Something bothering you, Singer?"

Bobby nodded. "Sam. The boy might be in a bad way. He was last time and we might need to plan for medical care."

"Shit, I guess you're right. Well, if he is in a bad shape we need a good story. It never hurts to use a little truth of the situation. A witch took him right? So what if we say a self proclaimed witch kidnapped him and performed 'spells' on him?" Ralph paused and Bobby mulled it over.

"Could work. The fire should burn up everything so no evidence to say otherwise. But how do we explain the fire?" Bobby paused then and watched as Ralph's eyes lit up.

"The witch had a potion literally blow up in her face, and Sam in his weakened state was able to crawl out and call us? We found him passed out and called it in?" Ralph looked proud of himself.

"They'll want to know why we didn't report the boy missing. But I guess if we said he went off with the girl for a vacation then it might make sense. She drugged him and kept him prisoner. Should work, and I have false paper work showing both boys are my nephews and work for me. I even have insurance cards on them." It was Bobby's turn to smile proudly.

"Good. Hopefully, we don't have to use our story. What about if Dean gets hurt?" Ralph looked stumped.

"He got hurt rescuing his brother. We can say he tracked his brother by his cell phone and found him in the warehouse just as the fire broke out? We'll tweak it if we have too. So let's get us some food and caffeine up. That way we'll be ready to go in a few hours." Bobby replied as he stood up and stretched.

"Sounds like a plan."

TBC

A/N: Thanks for reading! More up in a week. A big thanks to Sendintheclowns for her beta work!


	16. Chapter 16

Kira's Revenge Sixteen

Sam sat sipping his mint tea as Dean paced the room. It was starting to concern Sam. He had hoped that the spell wasn't getting the best of his brother, but it now seemed that it might be wearing Dean down.

"Dean, what's a matter?" Sam asked cautiously.

Dean stopped pacing and Sam could then see just how pale and sweaty that his big brother had become in the last few minutes.

"I was just thinking." Dean replied quietly.

Sam sighed. "What about? Why are you getting so worked up?"

Dean moved closer and sat down on the edge of Sam's bed. "You're getting so weak so fast, I'm not sure you'll last a week. Maybe we should do the cleansing ritual sooner?"

Sam now understood the panic. Eluding as much confidence as he could, Sam spoke. "Dean, maybe we could move it up a few days. Not a big deal, we knew with us being the first to try this we might have to adjust the plans a bit."

Dean nodded. "It's not really the idea of moving the ritual up as much as it is involving Ruby. What if we summon her and you're not cured?"

Sam took a calming breath. He just needed to keep things together for a few more hours and then hopefully Bobby would be there. Looking at his panicking brother, he realized he just needed to reassure Dean for a little while longer.

"So, we plan for it. Summon Ruby and if it doesn't work, we try the herbal remedy that the Priest was working on and maybe bring a priest in to do the purification. We are not out of options."

Dean relaxed slightly. "But what about Ruby, I don't trust her."

"I get that. But she is necessary to our plan. We don't have to tell her what is going on. I told her we were up against a witch that can suck energy, so we just say things didn't go well. She comes gives us her verdict and then if I'm not cured she moves on thinking we're off to the next hunt. If I am cured, she's pissed and we deal with it. I'm not afraid of her, are you?"

Sam could see his little pep talk worked, Dean was a lot more composed when he spoke. "Hell no I'm not afraid of that skank and if she turns on us because you're cured, we waste her."

"There you go Dean, nothing to worry about." Sam replied with a slight smile.

Dean returned the smile. "Damn straight, nothing to worry about."

-0-

Kira laughed to herself watching the brotherly talk. _Nothing to worry about huh? We'll see about that._

_-0-_

It was night fall as Ruby followed Bobby and another old man as they headed to the industrial side of Austin. Ruby was excited at the prospect of finally finding her Sammy. He belonged to her and her big plans. This little disappearing act had her pissed and resolved to keep a tighter leash on him, even if it did piss off Dean.

She no longer felt like she had to bow down to Dean, especially if he was going to keep Sam from her. Not being able to access Sam when the time was right would be a catastrophe to her well laid plans. It just wouldn't be an option.

-0-

Bobby and Ralph pulled into the industrial park and positioned themselves close to but out of the visual site of anyone in the warehouse.

Once they had their rope, dart gun and potion ready they sat up their respective positions. As the dark moved in Bobby quickly called his partner in crime who was waiting for the signal.

"Ralph, you ready old man?"

"Really, you really want to get into this again? And yes, I'm ready you old coot."

Bobby chuckled. "Alright then, I'm gonna give Dean a call, so in about five minutes it'll be show time."

"Alright then, stop your yammering and get to calling." The line went dead and Bobby smirked. Ralph was as ornery- well as ornery as himself.

Bobby sighed and then hit the speed dial to call up Dean.

-0-

Dean felt his cell phone vibrate and reluctantly he pulled it out. A quick check showed him it was Bobby on the line. As much as he trusted Bobby, his instinct told him to let the phone go to voice mail.

Sam's voice penetrated his thoughts. "Who is it?"

"Bobby." Dean answered slowly.

"Dude answer it. He might be in trouble and we are his main contacts. If it's serious we need to let someone know." Sam's voice was full of concern and Dean realized he was being silly. Bobby meant too much to just blow off.

Dean quickly answered the phone before it clicked to voice mail. "Bobby?"

"Dean, I'm sorry to bother you on your break but something has come up that I really think you need to hear."

Dean sucked in a steadying breath. Bobby's tone was serious and it set Dean on edge. "Yeah, what's going on?"

"Ruby turned up on my door step..."

"Damn her to hell, Bobby. She needs to butt out of our lives." Dean could feel the anger boiling up in him.

"Shut up and just listen, you idgit. She was trying to find you and when she couldn't she came here. Seems there are some big wig demons on Sam's tail and they have you two located. Something about, you were sitting ducks? She was worried they would get the drop on ya. Now, I am not the president of her fan club but she hasn't steered us wrong yet."

"Yet, but I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop."

He could hear Bobby sigh loudly on the other end. "But, you can't take a chance that this is not a legit lead can you? Are you in a vulnerable position? It wouldn't hurt to check things out, is all I'm saying."

Dean deflated. Bobby was right, they were in a vulnerable position. If demons surrounded the warehouse they would be screwed. In fact the thought of demons already in position to take them scared the hell out of Dean.

"Yeah, okay Bobby, I'll check things out. Thanks for the lead."

"Just be careful and check back with me? I don't like being in the dark when it comes to you two."

"I promise to give you an update in a few hours when I know more. Thanks Bobby."

"Yeah, just take care of yourself and that brother of yours."

"I will." Dean clicked the phone off and turned to Sam.

"Bobby thinks we may have company coming in the form of demons after you." Dean tried to stay calm but the fear of having Sam taken by the evil out there before he was cured, scared him bad.

Sam seemed to pick up on the fear. "Dean, where did this information come from?"

Dean huffed. "That bitch, Ruby."

Sam sighed. "It could be a trick then Dean. She's probably mad that the hex bags are keeping her from locating me. She might be trying to flush us out. Why don't you just do a recon of the area? Maybe step up more protection around the place? It wouldn't be hard to make this place close to the panic room at Bobby's."

Dean was happy to have geek boy thinking on his feet. It made a lot of sense. That bitch got her jollies keeping up with his little brother.

"I bet you're right Sammy. I'll just go out and redouble the protection around and inside the warehouse. I might even drive the Impala inside so that the bastards can't touch her."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Cause yeah that's what the demons want, our car."

"**My** car, and yes to get revenge at not being able to get in they might. We have plenty of food to hold us, lots of canned food. We'd be fine, the bastards won't be able to touch this place when I'm done."

"Sounds like we're set. Why don't you go and take care of things before it gets too late? I'll be fine here Dean. I'll probably just take a nap."

Dean nodded. "Do you mind if I put the handcuffs on?"

Sam's face fell a bit but he forced a small smile. "Yeah sure Dean."

Dean quickly secured his brother and then grabbed weapons and the materials he needed to totally demon proof the building.

Unfortunately in his rush, he disturbed the salt lines as he left the room.

-0-

Kira squealed with glee. Dean had disturbed the salt lines so now she could easily move in on Sam. She had been hoping that she wouldn't have to use mind control on Dean to get in. It was quite taxing on her system.

The conversation between the brothers had also gotten her excited. _Demons outside could be fun and if the got in, then maybe she wouldn't have to worry about Dean anymore._

Kira quickly followed Dean, making sure to disturb all of the protection he had set up inside the warehouse against demons.

Once she was finished, she quickly made her way back to her Sammy.

-0-

Dean made his way outside cautiously. The parking lot outside the warehouse was quiet but not eerily so. An owl could be heard in the early night sky, which was a good sign. Animals tended to sense evil and laid low when it was near.

The area around the Impala was clear and so he decided that the first order of business was to move her to safety.

He had almost made it to the driver's door when a rope landed and cinched around his middle. Dean felt his body immediately pulled to the ground.

Scrambling to find a position of protection he was shocked when he heard and felt a familiar presence.

"Damn it Dean, calm down boy and I'll explain." It was Bobby.

"The hell Bobby! Christo!" Dean was relieved but confused when Bobby just smiled at the mention of the lord's name.

"Dean this warehouse is haunted by Kira's spirit. That witch that placed the Heart's Desire spell on you. She's put another whammy on you."

Dean felt a foggy memory pulling at him but he could quite retrieve it. "Fine, untie me and we'll talk about it."

Bobby sighed. "I will soon but first we got to get your head clear."

_We? _It was then that Dean noticed Ralph Moore making his way over.

"What the hell is Ralph doing here? You want me to clear my head, then get him the hell away from me!" Dean started to struggle but it was useless. Bobby knew how to tie a knot and as he struggled the bindings only got tighter.

"He's here to help you, you idgit so calm down. Ralph has a potion that will take the spell away."

Dean strained and tried to move away. "He's not touching me!"

It was useless, soon both men were on top of him and Dean felt a prick at his neck. It burned like a bee sting and then he felt his whole body heat up. Dark spots began to dance in front of him and then there was nothing.

_Visions of the last hunt swam in and out. The warehouse. Kira trapping him and placing the spell._

"_Dean, I grant you – your heart's desire. You will now be able to protect Sam without any inhibitions of guilt and morality. You have free rein to take care of Sam." Kira removed her hand and Dean struggled to pull in a breath._

_The realization of what he had done to Sam hit him full force. He had forced his brother to submit to all sorts of horrible things in order to 'cure' him. Oh Sammy._

_-0-_

Ruby watched from the side lines as the two older hunters took down Dean. She was curious as to why they had to 'capture' Dean but the pull to find Sam was greater than waiting around to see what played out between the hunters.

She just hoped that the hex bags blocking her from finding Sam was her only obstacle, because the need to find him now was great.

Ruby was ecstatic when she was able to enter the door that Dean had exited. In fact once she entered the building she could finally sense Sam.

_Hang on Sam, I'm coming._

_-0-_

Kira giggled as made her way to Sam. _Time for some fun Sam!_

_TBC_

A/N: Thanks again to everyone reading and especially those reviewing. A big thanks to BlueEyeDemonLiz for her beta work. I'm going to try and post next week but with the holidays coming up I might not get that done, but I promise to try!


	17. Chapter 17

Kira's Revenge Seventeen

Previously-

_Ruby watched from the side lines as the two older hunters took down Dean. She was curious as to why they had to 'capture' Dean but the pull to find Sam was greater than waiting around to see what played out between the hunters._

_She just hoped that the hex bags blocking her from finding Sam were her only obstacle, because the need to find him now was great._

_Ruby was ecstatic when she was able to enter the door that Dean had exited. In fact once she entered the building she could finally sense Sam. _

_Hang on Sam, I'm coming._

_-0-_

_Kira giggled as made her way to Sam. Time for some fun Sam!_

_-0-_

Sam silently cursed as he watched Kira's spirit float into the room. He steeled himself for one last confrontation. The younger Winchester took comfort in the knowledge that a rescue was probably in the works.

"So Sammy, ready for some fun? Your brother messed up his little salt line in his hurry and now we can play until he gets back...well if he gets back. I think he had demons on his trail and after my little game of sabotage I'm sure they were able to get in." Kira's voice was full of excitement as she made her way towards Sam.

Sam shifted closer to the headboard of the bed that he was chained too. There was no escape, but he knew if he could keep Kira busy, help would arrive.

"So, you got me. What are your plans? I mean... I thought you wanted me to watch Dean die before you sucked me dry. Or are you afraid Dean is gonna come back and kick your ass?" Sam tried to keep the fear from his voice. He knew this was a dangerous game, Kira could take his life in a matter of minutes.

Kira smiled and sat down next to Sam on the bed. Her right hand stroking Sam's right thigh. "Oh Baby, I want you so bad. I want to suck all the energy out and then take your spirit form as my mate, but you brought up a good point. It would be fun to have you watch your brother die at the hands of a demon first. We'll have plenty of time to play after that."

Sam relaxed a bit, feeling that he had bought himself some time. "Not gonna happen bitch. Dean will come out ahead, just watch."

-0-

Ruby had slowly made it through the maze of storage areas and offices. Near the middle she was surprised to find a living area. It was strange but it made sense that the boys had been able to hide out here for so long.

The other odd thing, was that while the place was strongly protected, all the protection symbols had been tampered with, leaving them useless. Dean had basically run out of the building leaving Sam defenseless.

Once Ruby made it near the bedroom and kitchen area, she could hear voices. A female's voice and Sam's voice. Taking a cautious step, she peered into the room unnoticed.

What she saw made her blood boil. A spirit in a near solid form was stroking Sam's thigh as he tried to move away from her. _How dare that bitch touch what's mine!_

Wasting no time, Ruby screamed at the spirit as she entered the room. "Get away from him Bitch!"

Ruby smirked as both the spirit and Sam jumped in surprise.

The spirit stood and glared at Ruby. "So a demon has come to claim my Sammy. Well, sorry dear, he belongs to me now."

Ruby chuckled and glared. "Not in this lifetime."

"We'll see about that." The spirit replied.

Before Ruby could process what was happening, she was plowed into the wall behind her. The spirit had her pinned with her icy hands. It shocked the demon at how strong this spirit was. She had never encountered anything like it before.

Ruby could hear Sam calling out to her, but she couldn't respond. She was frozen in place, forced to endure whatever the spirit had planned for her.

Through the fog of pain and helplessness, she heard the spirit whisper in her ear. "Let's see what your heart's desire is, shall we? Why do you want Sam so badly?"

-0-

Dean's head was pounding, like Lars Ulrich was doing a drum solo in his head and while under normal circumstances that might have been pleasant, right now it just hurt. He slowly cracked his eyes open and was greeted with a tap on the cheek.

"Come on boy, wake up, your brother needs you." Those words spoken by Bobby were all Dean needed to get himself together.

He quickly sat up and immediately regretted it as dizziness assaulted him.

"Steady boy, can't have you passing out." Bobby's voice once again pierced the fog in Dean's brain.

"Where's Sam?" Dean choked out as he shook the fog from his mind.

"Dean, we're in Austin, outside a warehouse. The same warehouse that Kira the witch that cast the heart's desire spell on you died. You came here to get rid of her spirit and she placed another spell on you, does that ring a bell?" Bobby's voice was full anxiety and Dean knew it was important to concentrate on what the older man was saying. It was hard to get his mind wrapped around the words in the haze he caught up in.

Slowly bits and pieces of the last few days filtered through. Kira's attack and the spell. The cleansing cures that he made Sam suffer though and then...

"Crap, I left him alone in the warehouse with that bitch. We gotta go in and get Sammy, he's so weak. The kid doesn't stand a chance, and he's chained up." Dean shot to his feet and almost took a head dive into the parking lot if it hadn't been for two sets of hands catching him. Once the dizziness passed, Dean was able to process that Ralph Moore was one of the people holding him.

"Get the hell away from me Ralph, we don't need you here. Me and Bobby got this." Dean growled out.

Ralph immediately let go and put up placating hands. "Dean just calm down."

Before Dean could respond, he felt himself being shaken by Bobby. "Damn it Dean, this is not the time or place to have it out with Ralph. The man put himself at risk to help you and damn it we need the help. Do you really want to have a fight with Ralph instead of going in and rescuing your brother?"

Dean sighed. "No, we gotta get Sam."

Bobby nodded. "Alright then, you lead us in. We got your back Dean. Ralph and I will take the spirit out with rock salt and you grab Sam. Once you have the kid, we'll seal off the exit with salt and then once were good and clear Ralph will throw in his home made fire bomb. It will take care of the spirit and whatever is tying her to this place."

Dean straightened himself and pulled from Bobby's hold. "Fine, then follow me, we need to get to Sam. If we have time to grab the duffel bags on the table in the room with Sam, let's do it. But our main goal is to get Sam out safe, the weapons can be replaced."

Dean stopped, checking himself for weapons. Ruby's knife was still tucked in back of his jeans where he had placed it in case he had run into demons outside, and his hand gun was still in its holster. Nodding Dean lead the two older hunters into the warehouse.

-0-

Sam watched in shock and confusion as Kira held Ruby up against the wall across from him. He kept shifting glances to the exit hoping that his brother would arrive at any minute.

Ruby was the key to stopping Lilith and Sam just hoped that Dean and Bobby would get there in time not only to save him but Ruby. Once again Ruby had put herself at risk for Sam, and he hoped that this time she wouldn't regret it.

Kira had left hand around Ruby's neck holding her in place while her right hand was raised ready to touch the demon's forehead.

Kira's sing song voice purred out. "Let's see what your heart's desire is, shall we? Why do you want Sam so badly?"

Ruby was struggling her eyes went wide and she gasped as Kira laid her hand on the demons forehead.

Kira hummed and then laughed. "Oh my Sam, this is just so interesting. It seems that Ruby here does hate Lilith for putting her in hell. She does have that common bond with you. But... oh dear, seems she's been using you. Which, hello shouldn't be a shock, she's a demon."

Sam's breath caught at Kira's words.

"Oh, let's see. It seems that Ruby here is what you would call an undercover demon. Her boss is Lucifer himself and most demons do not know she works for him. Her job was to get you to kill Lilith but not until the time was right... her heart's desire was for you to kill Lilith which would break the last seal and then her beloved Lucifer would be able to rise." Kira pulled her hand off of Ruby's forehead and she made a tisking sound.

"You naughty naughty girl! Lucifer would just ruin my playground so I'm sorry but there is no way I'm granting that heart's desire." Kira continued to hold Ruby in place but now the demon was able to speak.

Sam watched as Ruby's gaze met his but all he could see was the deceit shining from her eyes. "Sam, she's lying. You've got to help me and then we can take Lilith down before anymore seals break."

Kira laughed. "A lying bitch to the end. Sam knows the truth now so just shut up. He knows that I have never lied to him unlike you. So, here's how this is gonna play. I'm gonna suck the life force out of you, and with that demon blood in you it should give me a good power boost. Then, I'm gonna make Sam, mine forever!"

It was too much for Sam to take. The revelations of Ruby's plans had him reeling that he almost missed the movement in the door way.

-0-

Dean had wanted to go into the living quarters a guns a blazing until he heard the two female voices.

He motioned for the other two to fall in behind him as he studied the scene before him.

Sam was still chained to the bed opposite the doorway, but was alone and thankfully unharmed. To his right against the wall were two female figures. One wasn't quite solid and the other was hard to make out.

It was their voices that identified them.

"Her heart's desire was for you to kill Lilith which would break the last seal and then her beloved Lucifer would be able to rise." Kira turned to gloat at Sam.

The spirit made a tisking sound and continued. "You naughty naughty girl! Lucifer would just ruin my playground so I'm sorry but there is no way I'm granting that heart's desire."

Ruby spoke with a raspy strained voice. "Sam, she's lying. You've got to help me and then we can take Lilith down before anymore seals break."

Kira laughed. "A lying bitch to the end. Sam knows the truth now so just shut up. He knows that I have never lied to him unlike you. So, here's how this is gonna play. I'm gonna suck the life force out of you, and with that demon blood in you it should give me a good power boost. Then, I'm gonna make Sam, mine forever!"

As much as Dean would have loved to have seen Kira suck the life out of Ruby, he knew that wasn't a wise idea. The energy from Ruby would make Kira pretty much unstoppable. Pulling out the demon killing knife, he motioned to the older hunters to move forward to take out Kira.

Two shotgun blasts of rock salt took Kira out with a loud shriek. Dean relished the look of pain on Ruby's face as she took the full brunt of the exploding rock salt. She looked relieved as he approached, like she was expecting a rescue.

Dean smirked. "It's over Bitch." He shoved the knife deep inside Ruby and twisted. Demonic sparks blew out her face and then she slumped to the floor as he pulled the knife back and tucking it safely in his belt.

Dean was pulled from his celebration of Ruby's death by the gasping sounds of his brother. As he turned towards Sam, he was sickened by the sight before him. Kira was straddling his brother, her mouth open over Sam's sucking out his life force, just like the shtriga had tried not long ago.

Dean turned and could see that both Bobby and Ralph wanted to shoot but didn't have a clear shot. A canister of salt that was left from a previous salting sat on the kitchen table. Making a silent prayer, Dean lunged for the container and with the strength and agility any track star would be impressed with, he was able to quickly dowse Kira with it before she could react. Immediately she shrieked and let go of Sam.

Bobby's voice pierced the noise stricken room. "Dean grab Sam, we've got you covered and Ralph and I have the duffel bags."

Dean glanced up and noticed each hunter had a bag tucked under their arms. He then turned to his ailing brother, who seemed to be in shock, eyes staring wildly at the scene before him.

Moving quickly to his weakened brother's side, Dean made quick work of the locks on the hand cuffs. He quickly pulled Sam up and wrapped a blanket around his brother's shivering form. Dean grabbed the lap top bag off the table next to the bed and as a group they made their way out of the room just as Kira made another appearance.

The quick actions of Bobby and Ralph kept her at bay. Dean moved his brother out of the room and propped him against Bobby as he made a sprint back into the living quarters.

He could hear the other two hunters shouting at him but he blocked it out. Dean quickly made it to the cabinet that contained the salt, and grabbed it. Kira made a lunge for him but he was able to douse her with salt as he made his way back to the doorway. Once there, he quickly spread a salt line, trapping the spirit.

She screamed her revenge as the four hunters made their way out of the warehouse. Once out in the night air, the hunters moved their vehicles and themselves to safety before Ralph made his way back in launching the fire bombs.

From a safe distance, the hunters watched as the warehouse went up in flames. Dean had pulled out extra blankets and had his brother in his arms as they watched.

The soft voice of his little brother, immediately pulled Dean's attention to his pale and shaking brother. "M'sorry Dean."

"No reason to be Sammy, I'm the one that's sorry." Dean watched as Sam shook his head.

"I.." Before Sam could finish his statement, his body became limp and his eyes rolled back into his head.

Dean's grasp tightened to catch his limp brother. "Sammy!"

TBC

A/N: I was able to get this chapter up before I left town, thanks to the wonderful Sendintheclowns and BlueEyedDemonLiz – who both did a quick beta so yay to them! I should be back on schedule next week with a Wednesday post. Thanks for reading and have a wonderful Turkey Day!


	18. Chapter 18

Kira's Revenge 18

Previously

_From a safe distance, the hunters watched as the warehouse went up in flames. Dean had pulled out extra blankets and had his brother in his arms as they watched._

_The soft voice of his little brother, immediately pulled Dean's attention to his pale and shaking brother. "M'sorry Dean."_

"_No reason to be Sammy, I'm the one that's sorry." Dean watched as Sam shook his head._

"_I.." Before Sam could finish his statement, his body became limp and his eyes rolled back into his head._

_Dean's grasp tightened to catch his limp brother. "Sammy!"_

_-0-_

Bobby rushed to help Dean lower Sam to the ground, while Ralph hovered next to them. The elder hunter watched as Dean checked Sam's vitals.

Bobby knew they needed to make a quick call on whether to rush the kid to the hospital or the motel. The fire would soon bring their location to the attention of the authorities.

"Dean, we need to know whether to call an ambulance or should we get Sam to our motel room? I have a insurance card and Ralph and I came up with a plausible story for the authorities. It's just a question of what you want to do." Bobby could see that Dean was exhausted, the anti-spell potion had taken a toll, the kid looked near panic mode.

"I-I'm not sure..." Dean rasped out.

Ralph crouched down to the ground, when he spoke his voice was soft and reassuring. "Dean, the thing is, energy sucking is better treated by us hunters who have a clue of what happened, but what we need to know is whether Sam is suffering from other problems. Do you remember how far you went with the cleansing cures, and for how long?"

Bobby was relieved when Dean didn't bristle under Ralph's questioning and instead reacted in a calm manner.

"We did two sessions with the leeches and he has been fasting with an enema for almost four days. We used the shock belt twice and did the cold water submersion once. So he's pretty weak and now with ..." Dean's voice tapered off and he stared at Sam.

Bobby knew that he needed to take the leadership role here because Dean was suffering almost as much as Sam. "Dean, I think we'll head to the motel room and evaluate Sam there. We can always take him to the hospital if need be."

Dean nodded and started to move when Ralph laid a hand on his shoulder. "Kid, do you want me to head out? I'd like to help you with Sam, but I know that I don't make you comfortable so I can leave. Just keep me posted on your brother, okay?"

Dean sighed. "Ralph, please just come with us and we'll work everything else out once Sam is on the mend."

Ralph nodded and moved so that Bobby and Dean could lift Sam.

Bobby knew that Sam was tall but the boy looked thin, well until you tried to lift him. "Hey Ralph can you open the door on the Impala so we can spread the kid in the back of the car?"

Ralph nodded and moved to do as he was asked. It took a bit of maneuvering but they finally had the kid in the back with Dean holding him close.

Bobby took the Impala keys that were offered in silence, he noticed Dean barely took his eyes off of Sam. "Ralph, I'll drive the boys, you follow me there?"

"Yeah, let me call the fire in and I'll be right behind ya."

Bobby gave him a wave and got behind the wheel of the Impala, hoping that the next few hours wouldn't be as rough as he was fearing them to be.

-0-

Dean was very happy to get his still unconscious brother in the motel room, so that they could properly access the kid. He was having trouble keeping the guilt about harming his brother at bay, and that was keeping him from thinking clearly. It was a big relief to have the other two hunters there because of that.

He still held a grudge against Ralph, but couldn't help but trust that the elder hunter **now** had Sam's best interests at heart. The man had put his life on the line to save Sam and that was enough to let Dean grudgingly accept him.

Sam was clammy to the touch and very pale. His breathing was a bit shallow and Dean worried about shock setting in.

"Dean, kid, ya with me?" Bobby spoke in a soft voice as they laid Sam out on the bed.

"Yeah, I was just thinking Sam might be suffering from shock." Dean stuttered out.

Ralph laid a hand on Dean's shoulder. "That's my guess, but let's get a good look at the kid. Can you give me some more details about the last few days?"

Dean took a calming breath and moved to remove the blankets so that he and the others could get a good look at Sam. The sight before him turned Dean's stomach. A large red swollen welt on Sam's stomach quickly caught his attention along with smaller red marks that were scattered across the kid's skin. The pale color of Sam's chest made them stand out.

Dean pointed to the welt. "T-That was caused by the shock belt and he has a matching welt on his back because we did it twice." Dean paused and swallowed down his emotions. "Uh, the red marks on his chest are from the leeches. I-I used ten on his front and then a dozen on his back for an hour's time. I was careful to keep count of them. S-So I'm sure he has identical marks on his back."

Ralph nodded. "You kept them off his legs and arms then?

"Yes sir, only his chest and back were used." Dean began to feel a bit dizzy as he stared at what he had done to his brother.

He felt hands on him as he was lowered down on the bed next to Sam, with his head forced down. Bobby's voice broke through his brain's fog. "Dean, you gotta get a hold of yourself, we can't have you passing out. Part of this might be the effects of the potion we gave ya, so it's best if you stay calm."

Dean looked up and huffed. "Excuse me if staying calm is a little hard right now. Look at what I did to Sam!"

Bobby glared at him. "Damn it boy, it's what that damn witch or spirit or whatever the hell she was, did. She put a spell on you. She sucked the energy from Sam! She did it, not you!"

Ralph moved from checking Sam's pupils. "Guys we don't have time for this right now. Sam needs us to focus on him and his needs. Everything else can wait."

Dean nodded. "Ralph's right, we need to concentrate on Sam. I need to finish telling you what I did to him. Uh so we did do a morning enema for two days and he's been fasting for almost three. The extreme temperature water cleansing we did the first night but not for long, he lost consciousness on me."

Ralph sighed. "How often did he have liquids?"

Dean looked away at his hands. "Not often, he had a bottle of water three times a day and then an occasional tea or coffee."

Ralph moved from Sam's side. "Well, the best thing would be to get the boy some oxygen and fluids. Both of which I picked up before heading to Texas so I'll go fetch them. As for his energy being sucked out, I think we need to stock up on some protein and that sort of thing to build it back up. I've brought a large cooler so ice would be good."

Bobby dug in his pocket for his keys. "I'll head to the store to stock up if you think you can handle the medical stuff?"

Ralph moved closer to Dean. "Dean, are you alright with me starting an IV on Sam? If not Bobby and I can switch places."

Dean looked up and gave Ralph a small smile. "Naw, stay and I'll help you get Sam situated."

Bobby laid a hand on Dean's shoulder. "Kid's gonna be just fine Dean. If you think of something you need while I'm gone, give me a shout out on the cell."

"Thanks." Dean replied and then turned his attention back to Sam, willing for his little brother to wake up.

Dean picked up Sam's right hand and held it in his for awhile and tried to concentrate on the here and now not the past weeks activities. He was broke away from his quiet time with Sam by Ralph moving to the bed with supplies in hand.

"Dean, uh should we dress the kid before I start the IV? He looks a little cold, or we could just cover him, your call."

Dean swallowed the guilt over the statement of lack of clothes. _He had made his brother run around almost naked while that ghost... he stopped his thoughts, he couldn't think about that now. _

Dean moved to get up. "Yeah, I think Sam would like to be dressed. He usually wears PJ pants and a t-shirt when he sleeps. I'll run out and get our stuff from the car."

Ralph gave him a look of concern. "You sure, cause I'd be happy to do it."

"It would be better if you got the oxygen going for Sam, I'll be okay, promise." Dean stated with more confidence than he felt. He then made his way out to the car, it was good to get a bit of fresh air, the motel room seemed to be closing in on him.

After a few calming breathes, Dean quickly grabbed their supplies and headed back in.

He sat both duffels on the bed next to Sam's and began to dig in his brother's until he found the items he needed. Dean looked up to find that Ralph had started the oxygen and was working on getting the IV set up.

"Dean, ya need some help getting those on him? I swear the kid has grown since the last time I saw him." Ralph chuckled a bit.

Dean appreciated the elder hunter deferring all decisions to him and in trying to keep things light. Really Ralph attitude and demeanor wasn't that different from Bobby's.

"Naw, you just forgot the kid's a tree." Dean replied back. "And yes, help would be great. Let's start with the shirt?"

Ralph gave Dean a smile and then the two of them began to wrestle the clothing on Sam. Dean was breathing hard but glad to see his brother finally dressed when they were done.

"Hey Dean, do you mind going to the soda machine while I put in the IV? I'm a bit parched." Ralph started to dig in his pocket for change when Dean stopped him.

"I got it. A Coke does sound good, but a beer sounds better." Dean gave the elder hunter a smirk.

"Yeah well, it does and after Sam is better we'll all need one I'm expecting." Ralph replied as he started to slip on latex gloves.

Dean was very relieved that Ralph was sparing him the sight of a needle going in Sam's hand. After the last few days of bloodletting his brother, he really wanted to escape that sight.

Moving quickly, Dean made his way outside.

-0-

Bobby arrived back to the motel to find Ralph drinking a can of Coke on the steps of the room.

"Dean kick ya out?" Bobby asked as he stepped out of his car.

"Nope, just thought the boys could use some privacy." Ralph replied quietly.

Bobby scratched at his beard and replied. "How are they holding up?"

Ralph took a long swallow of Coke and replied. "Well, Sam is doing better. He's still not awake but his color and stats were improving about thirty minutes after I started the oxygen and fluids. Kids just gonna need time to recoup the energy and blood he lost."

Bobby moved to sit down next to Ralph. "Yeah well, I'm thinking he'll need sometime to deal with that bombshell that was dropped at the warehouse."

Ralph sighed. "As if that kid hasn't been through enough. I swear. And hanging with a demon? How'd that happen?"

Bobby huffed. "Like you said the kid has been through the wringer, that's how the demon bitch got her hooks in him. He's a lot like his daddy, and she was waving the key to revenge in his face so of course he bit."

"Yeah, well what was he thinking? Revenge is never a good idea." Ralph replied shortly.

"You idgit, you know how that kid works. It's all about Dean. He thought the angels that raised Dean were gonna force him into a stand off with Lilith. Sam couldn't risk it. I don't blame the kid. Both of those boys tend to make fool mistakes but it's usually to protect or save the other." Bobby made a move to stand.

Ralph grabbed his arm and kept him in place. "I'm not trying to start an argument. Kid just scared me is all."

"Both of those boys are gonna send me into an early grave so I can relate." Bobby paused and took a deep breath and then released it letting all the tension flow from his body. "So how is Dean doing?"

Ralph shifted in place. "Feeling guilty as sin and you can just tell that potion took it out of him but I couldn't get him to lie down."

"And you won't until he's sure Sam's okay. Well, as much as I would like to let the boys be, we should get the groceries in the room. Maybe look into booking a second room." Bobby moved to stand and Ralph followed suit.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan. Maybe we can get Dean to eat something." Ralph asked as they approached the car.

"Hell man, you're delusional if you think you can do that. No, we just gotta wait on Sam to wake up and hopefully that will be soon."

Bobby sighed and opened the passenger door of his vehicle. It was hard to tell how long Sam would be out. It wasn't like they could measure how much energy was taken by the witch. He just hoped that it would be soon.

TBC

A/N: Hope everyone in the States had a good turkey day! I had a nice visit with family. A big thanks to BlueEyedDemonLiz for her beta work on this chapter. Thanks for reading! Would love to hear what you think and thanks to those who have reviewed!


	19. Chapter 19

Kira's Revenge

Chapter 19

Sam's exhausted body reluctantly started to wake, and as he did so he took stock of his surroundings. The feel of the somewhat lumpy bed under him pointed to motel room but he could feel an oxygen mask over his face so it made him think hospital.

He slowly opened his eyes and was relieved to find himself in a motel room, not a hospital room. Sighing in relief he slowly shifted to sit up in bed, and tried to remove the oxygen mask. It was as he brought his right hand up that he realized he had an IV attached to his hand.

Sam was puzzled over the medical treatment he was receiving when he felt no real pain, he was just feeling a bit weak and definitely sore around his midsection and back.

He was brought out of his musing by the sound of his brother's voice from across the room.

"Hey Sammy, you're awake. You can remove the oxygen mask if you want but leave the IV alone for now." Dean crossed the room and sat down in a chair next to the bed. He held a cup of coffee in his hand.

Sam slowly removed the mask and handed it to Dean, wincing as he stretched his abdominal muscles.

Dean quickly put his cup down on the bedside table and took the mask. Sam watched as his brother turned the tank off.

Sam took a minute to resettle and then spoke. "Dean, why am I being treated like I'm an invalid?"

Dean sighed. "You're probably a bit muddled from the pain killers that Ralph put in your IV. What do you remember kiddo?"

Sam could see guilt shining in his brother's eyes. _ Was he hurt on a hunt? Was Dean blaming himself?_

_And why was Ralph there?_

Sam swallowed hard and realized that his mouth was really dry. "Uh, I think I am a bit fuzzy right now Dean. Why is Ralph here? Did I get hurt on a hunt?"

Dean gave him a reassuring smile. "It's okay dude, you're allowed to be a bit fuzzy. How about I just cover the basics for now, and we can discuss more later. You were hurt on a hunt so to speak. We were lucky that Bobby and Ralph were in the area to save our asses. Your injuries are nothing real serious but you were showing signs of shock so Ralph hooked you up with the IV and oxygen. Your stats are a lot better now though."

Sam could tell Dean was holding a lot back from him but he was happy to wait on pressing his brother for more details. His head was definitely in a fog and he felt really tired. One thing was bothering him though, something he had to ask about.

"You're okay with Ralph being here?" Sam rasped out.

"Sammy, you need some water. Think you could handle some? Or would ice be better?" Dean asked his face full of concern.

Sam sighed in frustration. "You're avoiding my question."

Dean smirked. "No, I'm just trying to get you comfortable. I think ice chips would be best. I'll grab you some from the cooler. And then I'll answer your question."

Sam watched as Dean grabbed him a Styrofoam cup from a bag on the small dining room table in the room and then filled it with crushed ice from a cooler that was sitting under the table.

Dean grabbed a plastic spoon from the table and headed over to Sam. With a determined look, Dean handed the cup over.

Sam gratefully took it. The first bite of ice felt heavenly on his dry throat and he felt himself groan in pleasure.

Dean chuckled. "See, knew what you needed."

Sam shot his brother a frustrated look but didn't bother replying, instead he concentrated on consuming more ice.

As he took his next bite, Dean spoke. "As for your question, well Ralph and I have reached a truce. The dude risked his butt to help us so I had to cut him some slack. In fact, he and Bobby have been great. They stocked us up on supplies. Both of them stepped out a few minutes ago to eat at the dinner down the road. They're bringing back food for us."

Sam nodded and put his spoon down for a moment.

"So they're staying with us?" Sam quirked his brow trying to picture them all stuck in their small motel room.

"Yeah well, they got a room next door but they keep checking on us like a couple of mother hens." Dean huffed.

Sam grinned. "I'm gonna tell them you said that."

"Go ahead Sammy, paybacks from me are hell." Dean gave Sam an evil smirk.

Sam's smile fell. "Dude, you're no fun."

"Oh I'm lots of fun, you just don't have a sense of humor." Dean replied confidently.

"Just because I don't have the sense of humor of a nine year old, doesn't mean I don't have one." Sam watched as Dean's smirk faded.

"Whatever. So are you done with the ice chips or are you gonna hold that cup until your hands go numb." Dean grumbled out.

Sam sighed. "No, I'm done."

He held the cup out for Dean to take and watched as his brother moved it to the sink in the bathroom and emptied it. Dean moved back to his chair.

"Dean, I think I'm gonna sleep some more. Wake me when Bobby and Ralph come back?" Sam moved his pillows back into a more comfortable position to sleep on top of.

"Sure thing Sam. You get some rest."

Sam nodded and soon found himself drifting off to sleep.

-0-

Dean sighed, happy to see his brother resting but bored. He got up and walked over to his duffel bag and took stock making sure nothing was missing. It looked like his bag had made it out of the warehouse with most of his stuff.

That was good because anything left behind was now a pile of ash, just like Ruby. That thought made him smile. His smile got wider when he noticed a few of the westerns he had snagged from the warehouse office were tucked in his bag with his clothes.

He picked up _Hondo _and decided finishing it would be a good way to pass the time quietly while his brother slept.

Dean had only been reading a few minutes when Ralph and Bobby did the secret tap and then let themselves in the room. The smells of really good and greasy food greeted Dean and he quickly put the book aside and made his way towards the grub.

"Man, that smells good." Dean growled out as he reached for the bag in Bobby's hand.

Bobby quirked an eye brow at him. "Nice to see you have your appetite back. I take it that Sam has been awake and is doing better."

Ralph sat a bag down on the kitchenette table. "Well, Sam's color looks good and the oxygen mask is off so that's a good sign."

Dean nodded and plopped down in a chair by the table quickly opening the bag. "Yeah, Sam was awake for a bit and he seems okay. The drugs have him pretty fuzzy and he couldn't remember how he got here but I don't think that is a bad thing. If he remembered what Ruby said, it might cause him some problems."

Dean paused and looked over at Sam. "He should be okay right?"

Bobby sat across from him. "Dean, he'll be fine. Being fuzzy while drugged up is normal. You didn't ..."

Bobby stopped in mid sentence and looked down at his hands that were on top of the table.

Dean sighed. "You can say it. I didn't drug him up like the last time I was under the spell's influence. I still hate that I did that to him. He insisted on me using Percocet this time when I mentioned Valium and that almost triggered a memory. If I had just focused more I might have remembered."

Ralph took a chair next to Dean at the table. "Dean, don't play the would have, could have, should have game. It won't do Sam any good. Besides, if you remembered, it might have made things worse. It probably would have made the spell's effect worse. There was a reason that Sam didn't tell you."

Bobby cleared his throat. "Ralph's right. Sam had his reasons for playing along and not telling you, so I have a feeling it might have hurt you to know or worse, killed you. Then Sam would have been left alone with that bitch. So eat up, your cheeseburger with extra onions is getting cold."

Ralph grinned next to him. "And that would be a shame cause they had the best damn burgers that I've tasted in a long time."

Dean studied Ralph. "Is that so? So what else did you get me?"

Dean started to pull out the containers. One contained the burger, which looked and smelled heavenly and as he began to open the other container, Ralph spoke again.

"Those are seasoned potato wedges and in my opinion are a slice of heaven. Perfect side for a perfect burger, and to top it off..." Ralph reached for the Styrofoam cup on the table and handed it to Dean. "A very thick and very awesome chocolate milk shake."

Dean smiled at Ralph as a happy sigh fell from the man's lips. He then looked over at his brother. "Sammy wanted me to wake him up when you guys got here with the food but he could really use the sleep."

Bobby scratched his beard. "Oh hell let the kid sleep. The food we got him will be just as good warmed up. I got him some homemade vegetable soup with corn bread, both will keep just fine until he wakes up. I'll just put it in the cooler."

As Bobby got up with the food, Ralph spoke. "Damn good corn bread too."

Dean gave him a look of surprise. "Dude, you had corn bread too?"

Bobby huffed. "That man is a pig, and will give you a run for you money Dean. I thought I'd never meet someone else that eats as much as you, but I've been proven wrong."

Ralph shook his head. "I'm not a pig. You only ate half of your corn bread and I couldn't let perfectly good food go to waste."

Dean grinned at that. "Ralph, you're a man after my own heart."

Bobby grumbled and sat back down. "You mean after your own stomach. I would hate to see you guys in an eating contest."

Ralph smirked. "Now that could be fun."

Dean nodded and sunk his teeth into the large cheeseburger and found himself sighing contently. It really was a good burger.

"Twis is gwood." Dean spouted out around a mouth of food.

Bobby rolled his eyes. "You sure you two aren't twins separated at birth?"

Ralph laughed. "No we're just men who know how to enjoy our food."

Dean smiled and took a sip of milk shake. It too, was awesome. "Damn straight, we just appreciate our food."

Bobby glared at them. "Well, I think I'm gonna head next door to my room and try and get some sleep. Ralph you should too. Damn idgit almost killed me on the way back to the motel, he nodded off at the wheel."

"Like you could have done better old man. You almost fell asleep in your soup." Ralph replied as he began to stand up.

Bobby followed suit. "Dean just holler if you need us."

Ralph nodded towards Sam. "His IV bag is almost empty. I think I'll remove it but leave the port in for now just in case he needs more fluids later."

Dean sat his burger down and reached for a potato wedge. "Thanks Ralph, we should leave the port in, but hopefully he won't need anymore."

"Yeah, you're probably right kid, but no use sticking him again if we don't have too. Plus, pulling the needle out now might wake him." Ralph unhooked the tube from the port and moved the bag and tube over to the bedside table.

Bobby grabbed his keys out of his pocket. "You ready?"

Ralph nodded. "Yeah, keep your panties on."

Dean smirked at the remark. Listening to the two older hunters bantering back and forth made him wonder if that would be him and Sam someday. "Thanks. I'll give you a buzz if we need you. Otherwise, we'll see you in the morning."

Bobby sighed. "Sounds good, but Dean, you need to try and sleep too."

Ralph nudged Bobby as he passed him to get to the door. "Oh quit nagging the boy, he'll be fine."

Bobby turned and swatted Ralph. "Keep it up and you'll be sleeping out in the cold."

Dean thought they sounded like an old married couple but knew better than to voice that thought. He didn't want his ass kicked. Instead he wished them a good night and turned his attention back to a certain cheeseburger that was calling his name.

-0-

Dean had settled in the chair next to Sam's bed and had been reading _Hondo _for the last hour when Sam began to stir.

Slowly Sam blinked his eyes open and moved from his right side to his back. His younger brother's hands made it to his face, wiping the sleep from his eyes. Sam let out a loud yawn before his attention settled on Dean.

"Hey sleepy head. How are you feeling?" Dean asked as he moved to set the book down on the bedside table.

Sam's eyes caught the book and then went wide. "Shit."

His little brother struggled to sit up, his eyes searching the room.

"Sammy, you're safe." Dean sat the book down and moved to sit on the side of Sam's bed. He placed a reassuring hand on his brother's right leg.

Sam seemed to calm a bit. In a breathy voice, his brother spoke. "Kira."

That name sent a chill down Dean's back. "She can't hurt you anymore kiddo. You remembering what happened?"

Sam took a deep breath. "I... the book made some of it come back but it's all jumbled and fuzzy. She had you under a spell again but I don't remember how we got here."

Dean nodded and swallowed the emotions that were bubbling up. "Yeah well the short version, Bobby and Ralph saved our asses. Unfortunately, before they could take her out she fed on you for a short period of time. Add the energy feeding with what I put you through and you get a very weak and out of it Sam."

Sam's eyes softened. "Not your fault Dean. You were under the spell and it was stronger this time. I remember that much."

Dean sighed. "Yeah well if I hadn't held some doubts about you..."

Sam placed his hand over Dean's. "Stop it. We need to talk about this and we will but can we wait until my head is not so out of it?"

Dean gave him a little smile. "Dude, you're holding my hand."

Sam glared. "And you **are not** changing subjects. While I want to discuss this later, there is one thing I want you to know. I don't blame you at all."

Dean pulled his hand away and stood. "Okay, now that the chick flick moment is over, can we move on to more important things?"

Sam sighed. "I guess. What's so important?"

Dean smiled as he reached the cooler. "Food of course. Bobby and Ralph brought you back home made vegetable soup with homemade corn bread. Ralph said the cornbread is awesome and so far when it comes to food the man hasn't been wrong."

Sam grinned. "You've bonded over food?"

"Damn straight. Now, should I warm up both for you?" Dean asked as he grabbed the containers from the cooler.

"Sure, but I'm not sure I can eat much." Sam replied tiredly.

Dean smirked as he placed the soup container in the microwave. "Awesome, then maybe I'll get to eat your corn bread."

Sam rolled his eyes. "You're such a selfless person."

Dean laughed. "You wouldn't have me any other way."

Dean could hear Sam grumbling behind him and it made his heart feel a bit lighter. It was true he still felt a lot of guilt over what had happened but he could feel a shift in his and Sam's relationship. The closeness that he was missing every since his return from hell was back and it was definitely worth savoring.

TBC

A/N: Sorry I was a bit late with this one. Holidays have me crazy! Sendintheclowns did an awesome last minute beta that I am very gratefully for. Two chapters left, and I hope to have the last one up right before Christmas. Thanks for reading and a big thanks to those who have left reviews! :0)


	20. Chapter 20

Kira's Revenge

Chapter 20

Sam was very tired but felt a closeness to Dean that he hadn't felt since his brother had died.

"Sammy, why don't you catch some sleep? We can talk later."

Dean reached and grabbed up the half empty container of soup. The cornbread was gone. Sam had eaten a few bites and Dean had been happy to finish it.

"Yeah, okay." Sam rearranged his pillow to get more comfortable and sank down in bed.

"Sammy, I'm gonna go next door for a bit to talk with Bobby and Ralph. If you need me, your cell phone is on the bedside table. Just give me a call." Dean shuffled around the room disposing of the empty containers.

Sam felt himself drifting away even as he gave a mumble reply of yeah.

-0-

Dean rapped lightly on the room next door, hoping not to wake the elder hunters if they had gone to bed.

The door opened almost immediately and Dean was relieved to see that both men were dressed and just watching TV.

Bobby stood in the doorway. "Sam okay?"

Dean nodded. "He ate and then fell back to sleep. I just thought I'd check in with you guys before I called it a night."

Bobby scratched at his beard. "Good, glad the kid is doing better."

Ralph spoke up from one of the twin beds. "You gonna make the kid stand in the doorway all night, old timer?"

"Wanna change roommates Dean? Mine's a dumb ass." Bobby grumbled as he moved for Dean to enter.

Dean smirked. "I might later when Sam comes off the pain meds and gets all whiny."

Bobby huffed. "Damned if I do, damned if I don't. I surrounded by idgits."

Dean smiled at him as he plopped in a wooden chair next to the kitchenette table. "Awww, you would miss us if we weren't with you."

Bobby plopped down on his bed. "Yeah I'd miss you like a bad case of hives."

Ralph quirked an eyebrow. "Oh don't listen to him, he just needs his beauty sleep."

Bobby huffed. "That's the first smart thing you've said tonight. We all need some sleep and Sam's the only one getting any."

Dean sighed. "Yeah, I think I'll be able to sleep tonight. Sam is doing a lot better. His color is good and he's eating."

Ralph shifted in bed. "So has he remembered anything yet?"

Dean sniffed. "Uh, yeah he saw the book I was reading when he woke up. It was a book he read while we were in the warehouse and it sparked some memories but not everything. He doesn't remember the rescue at all."

Bobby cleared his throat. "So no memories of what Ruby said."

Dean shook his head. "Nope. And I hope it stays that way, so he can heal without all the guilt I know he's gonna feel. Plus to be honest, he and I had a great conversation about what happened and I felt a closeness I haven't felt with him since I came back. I'd hate to ruin it with an argument about Ruby or ..."

Dean trailed off not really wanting to discuss one of his fears.

Bobby grumbled. "Or what? We need to keep things open between us Dean so we can handle everything as a team."

Dean sighed. "I have a fear that he'll still want to go after Lilith."

Ralph sat up straight in bed. "And that is a bad thing?"

Dean quirked and eyebrow in surprise. "Yeah, or did you miss the whole part about Sam killing Lilith is the final seal?"

"No, I did not. But you just said it, that would be the last seal so... what does it hurt for Sam to try and stop her before then? He might be our best bet." Ralph voice wavered a bit and Dean could sense that the hunter was not sure of his statement.

Bobby spoke before Dean could even reply. "I thought of that but it's not worth the risk. Ruby is dead so the demon's plan is now in chaos. Who's to say they wouldn't just grab Sam and hold him hostage until they're ready for him? I think the best plan for Sam is for him to help from the sidelines. He can stay at my place and room in the panic room if necessary."

Dean felt his head spin. He hadn't let his mind even go there. "Shit, I hadn't even thought about the danger Sam could be in. Maybe we should move him now? Crap, I left him alone."

Dean stood quickly, moving to leave when Bobby got up and stopped him.

"Dean, we have the room protected, he's good for now. I'm not certain that he's in danger it was just a thought. But it wouldn't hurt for us to move soon, it really hadn't occurred to me until just now that he might be at risk."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, we should have planned this out better."

Ralph stood up. "I agree that we should move soon, but let the kid have tonight to rest. We can each take a shift in watch over him."

Dean opened the door and did a quick security check of the area when he deemed it clear he looked back at the other two hunters.

"One of us should take on the outside and one inside with Sam. The third person can sleep."

Bobby nodded. "I'll take the outside watch. Ralph get some sleep."

Dean unlocked the room next door. "I'll stay with Sammy."

-0-

_Sam felt it hard to breathe. Kira had her where she wanted him and there was nothing he could do. He could only hope that Bobby would turn up soon._

_He was relieved to see Ruby enter the room. She would certainly save them._

_Kira moved quickly pinning Ruby and holding her by her neck against the wall. Sam could tell that Ruby was no match for the souped up energy sucking spirit._

_Kira's sing song voice purred out. "Let's see what your heart's desire is, shall we? Why do you want Sam so badly?"_

_Ruby was struggling her eyes went wide and she gasped as Kira laid her hand on the demons forehead._

_Kira hummed and then laughed. "Oh my Sam, this is just so interesting. It seems that Ruby here does hates Lilith for putting her in hell. She does have that common bond with you. But... oh dear, seems she's being using you. Which, hello shouldn't be a shock, she's a demon."_

_Sam's breath caught at Kira's words. _

"_Oh, let's see. It seems that Ruby here is what you would call an undercover demon. Her boss is Lucifer himself and most demons do not know she works for him. Her job was to get you to kill Lilith but not until the time was right... her heart's desire was for you to kill Lilith which would break the last seal and then her beloved Lucifer would be able to rise." Kira pulled her hand off of Ruby's forehead and she made a tisking sound._

"_You naughty naughty girl! Lucifer would just ruin my playground so I'm sorry but there is no way I'm granting that heart's desire." Kira continued to hold Ruby in place but now the demon was able to speak._

_Sam watched as Ruby's gaze met his but all he could see was the deceit shining from her eyes. "Sam, she's lying. You've got to help me and then we can take Lilith down before anymore seals break."_

_Kira laughed. "A lying bitch to the end. Sam knows the truth now so just shut up. He knows that I have never lied to him unlike you. So, here's how this is gonna play. I'm gonna suck the life force out of you, and with that demon blood in you it should give me a good power boost. Then, I'm gonna make Sam, mine forever!"_

_Sam gasped it was hard to breathe, he felt hands on his chest._

Sam's eyes flew open in a panic. He was relieved to find his brother was the one touching him.

"Whoa little brother, you're safe." Dean said in a calming voice, slowly moving from Sam. He patted Sam's thigh as he took his seat next to the bed.

"D-Dean, is Ruby dead? I dreamed something about Kira attacking Ruby, did that happen?" Sam was still trying to catch his breath and his voice was raspy from the dryness.

Dean was out of his chair again reaching in the cooler pulling out a water bottle. Sam appreciated the gesture but he needed the answers to his questions more than the water.

"Dean?" Sam could hear the whine in his voice.

Dean gave Sam a brief smile as he handed the water to his brother. "Take a drink and then I'll fill you in on what happened."

Sam sighed in frustration but he complied knowing that arguing with his brother would just waste time.

He took a long gulp of the cool liquid and his throat immediately felt better so he greedily drank some more before replacing the cap and placing it on the bedside table.

"Okay Dean, I want to know what happened at the end. Please, I need to know."

Dean sighed. "I know. Uh so Ruby showed up to save you before we could get to you. And I guess Kira got the better of her. When we made it to you, she had Ruby pinned and we got to hear Ruby's hearts desire."

Sam's eyes widened. He had hoped that it was just a dream. "So I'm the last seal."

Dean gave him a reassuring smile. "No, because that ain't gonna happen."

"I'm so sorry Dean." Sam felt his stomach clinching up as the truth of what Ruby had been doing to him caught up with him.

"Sammy, she was leading you...."

Sam cut his brother off. "I need to come clean with you Dean. You need to know everything. Shit. I don't even know how to say this."

Dean set up straighter in the chair. "What is it?"

Sam felt his eyes start to burn. "I... I told you about how Ruby showed up when I was desperate while you were in hell. She trained me but there was more. Something I kept from you. Something that I'm ashamed to mention..."

Dean wiped at his face. "Crap. I knew she was bad news, I told you..."

Sam waited for the screaming to start but was surprised when Dean seemed to deflate.

"No, we can't do this. You forgave me for keeping you prisoner, so I can work through this."

Sam sighed. "I don't deserve forgiveness. I did something bad. Before I tell you though, I want you to know that I haven't done it since you came back. I was tempted and I'm not sure that Ruby wouldn't have convinced me to go back to it but I'm clean at the moment."

Dean's face scrunched up in confusion. "Did the bitch have you doing drugs?"

Sam shook his head as he fought the tears of shame. "No, worse. S-She convinced me and well she was right about it. Drinking demon blood was the key to making me strong enough to take on demons. So I drank her blood."

Sam looked away ashamed and he wished that at that moment he could just disappear.

He could hear Dean stand up and the heavy breathing of his brother.

"I need some air." The voice was so soft that Sam almost couldn't hear it.

The door to the room opened and then slammed shut. Sam flinched and then crawled into a ball.

-0-

Dean took a deep breath of air but he still felt suffocated. _Sam had been drinking demon blood._

That was so much worse then anything that he could have ever come up with. He wanted to forgive his brother. He wanted to move forward but the knowledge of what his brother had done was making that hard.

A voice pulled him from his emotional panic.

"Dean, is the kid okay?" Bobby's voice was full of concern.

Dean let out a slow breath. "He told me something. I can't ... I need to get away from him for a bit. I'll take the outside watch."

Bobby nodded. "Alright, I'll sit with him. Whatever it is Dean, we can work it out."

Dean felt himself laugh hysterically. "Yeah, sure."

He then walked off before he could say anything he might regret.

-0-

Bobby knew something major had happened to upset Dean so much. It was a complete turn around in attitude when it came to Sam. Earlier Dean needed to be close to Sam to protect him and now he needed space.

Bobby reluctantly opened the door to the boys motel room not really sure what he was gonna find. A quick glance towards Sam's bed, showed it to be empty.

His heart skipped a beat until he heard a sound coming from the bathroom. It was the unmistakable sound of retching. _Yeah things have gotten bad._ Bobby thought and cursed to himself.

He slowly made his way to the bathroom doorway. Bobby lightly rapped on the door before speaking.

"Sam, you okay?" Bobby gave the boy a minute to answer but he was ready to interrupt the kids privacy due to worry.

He heard some coughing and then a rough reply. "Yeah, just uh just give me a minute okay?"

Bobby sighed. "Yeah, sure kid. Just holler if you do need me."

"'K." Was the muffled answer.

Bobby stayed by the door in case he was needed. The sounds of Sam using the sink made him feel a bit better. It took a few minutes but finally the door to the bathroom opened and a very pale Sam stood before him. The kid was swaying in the doorway so Bobby maneuvered next to him so he could put an arm around the kid's waist and help him back to bed.

The fact Sam didn't complain was a sure sign to Bobby that things were not good. The young hunter was silent as Bobby led him to bed.

Once Sam was sitting on the edge, Bobby tried to get him to lie down.

"I need to find Dean." Sam whispered and tried to get back up.

Bobby grabbed Sam by both shoulders and kept him on the bed. It worried him that Sam might pass out because the kid was white as a sheet and the way he was swaying.

"Hell kid, you are gonna lay down before you pass out. Dean is right outside getting air. So chill out. You can talk to him soon. But first, you're talking to me. I'm at a loss right now and it makes it hard for me to help." Bobby growled out.

"I don't deserve your help. I should just go." Sam's voice was quiet and Bobby strained to hear him.

"You need to lie down and quit being a pain in my butt." Bobby grumbled out.

Sam seemed to just give up as he flopped down on the bed. Bobby helped him to get into a comfortable position and then took the chair next to the bed.

"I told him Bobby, what I did while he was gone." Sam whispered out.

Bobby sighed. "Kid, if anyone should feel guilty it's me. I should have kept up with you better."

Sam shook his head. "No, not your fault. I'm gonna man up to this. I've been avoiding it, telling myself what I did was okay because in the end I would take Lilith out. I was a fool."

Bobby leaned forward. "Boy we've all made mistakes in life. Like this hunt. We should have realized that Kira died here. I should have never sent you boys in blind. A quick call to Josh or Ralph and this all could have been avoided. So we all are carrying guilt but holding onto it is not doing any of us any good."

Sam winced as he shifted in bed. "No, I'm glad we went on this hunt. I hate that Dean suffered at her hands but otherwise I might have... shit I might have started the Apocalypse."

Bobby took off his hat and scratched his head and then replaced it. "Kid, we could play the could've and should've all day. Thing is, it doesn't change the fact that it is what it is. We just need to move on and to plan our next move, together because together is the only way we're gonna win the battle. So you have something that is bothering you? Some big dark secret? Shoot- get it out so we can move forward."

Sam looked down at his hands. Bobby could tell the kid was hesitant to reveal this secret.

In a low voice, Sam spoke. "Ruby convinced me when Dean was in hell that she had the answer to taking out Lilith. She knew how to boost my powers. I resisted at first but then I thought why not? What do I have to lose? So I gave in."

Bobby cleared his throat and sighed. "Yeah, well I get that you were desperate. We all do silly things when ..."

Sam broke in. "I drank her blood. I drank demon blood to get stronger but I stopped when Dean came back. She was still trying to get me to start back up and I was so tempted. I was able to pull demons and save people so easily under the influence. I think I would have caved in to her over time. It made me feel so strong and I have felt so weak lately."

Sam was now looking at Bobby, his eyes full of unshed tears.

"Hell. That bitch. If she wasn't dead I'd kill her nice and bloody. How dare she use you like that! ." Bobby stood and stomped around.

Sam moved in bed, like he was gonna stand. "My fault Bobby, I listened to her."

Bobby stopped in his tracks. "No, you were alone. You were left alone to face the big bad wolf with no support. This blaming yourself is gonna end. We all have played apart. I'm gonna bring that stubborn brother of yours inside and we're all gonna have a nice talk."

Bobby could see the kid was about to protest, so he turned and made his way to the motel front door and Dean. He would take care of this rift and now so they could concentrate on the more important things, like stopping the Apocalypse, together as a team.

TBC

A/N: One chapter to go! I hope to get it up next week but with it being a holiday week it might be late.

A big thanks to BlueEyeDemonLiz for her beta on this. She and Sendintheclowns are the best. Thanks for reading and especially those who have reviewed!


	21. Chapter 21

Kira's Revenge

Twenty One

Dean was still reeling from the information Sam had shared when he heard the door to his motel room open. He didn't look up, afraid it might be Sam and not ready to face his little brother.

"Dean get your ass off the Impala and wake up Ralph, we're having a meeting right now!" Bobby's voice was in full command mode, not unlike Dean's father's when they were on a hunt in the past.

Dean was about to launch a protest when the door to the motel room slammed shut.

_Crap._

The last thing Dean wanted to do right now was talk but he was also not ready to have it out with Bobby so he slowly lowered himself to the ground and headed for Ralph's room.

-0-

Bobby closed the door and moved towards the bed containing Sam. The kid looked worse than he had when they first found him after Kira has sucked the life force from him. All the progress they had made seemed to have been tossed out the window when the kid's memory came back.

He plopped down in the chair next to Sam's bed and gave the kid a reassuring smile. "We'll get this all worked out."

Sam hand palmed his face and wiped away the moisture that had gathered in his eyes. "I should just leave, it would be ..."

Bobby frowned. "You are gonna be quiet and listen. We are a family, me, you and Dean, like it or not and family isn't supposed to be easy. Mistakes have been made but we can move past it and if you and Dean don't try, I'll kick your asses."

Sam's mouth quirked into almost a smile. "Thanks."

"No need for that Sam, you're stuck with me and the sooner you and that pig headed brother of yours realizes it the better." Bobby was about to continue when the motel room door opened revealing a disgruntled Dean followed by a disheveled Ralph.

"I got him up." Dean grunted out. "So let's get this over with so I can go back to my lookout position."

Dean's statement made Sam shuffle in bed a bit. "Are we in danger?"

Dean rolled his eyes as he plopped down on the bed next to Sam's. "Well Sam, you see you were being played by a big time demon and now that she is dead... so, we have a feeling that her friends might come for you."

Ralph pulled a chair from the kitchenette table and sat it down close to Bobby's chair. "Bobby, what did I miss? One minute we were gonna sleep and then move out to make sure there was no danger and the next Dean was yanking me out of bed, in a pissy mood."

Sam sat up straight and hissed in pain. "I-If we need to move I can go, that is, if you want me with you? I might put you all in danger."

Bobby huffed. "All right everyone just shut the hell up! I'm about to address all of our issues and I don't want to be interrupted until I'm finished. So here goes. Ralph, our plans have changed a bit. Sam's memory came back and he remembered the part of the rescue involving Ruby and he decided to finally come clean about his involvement with Ruby."

Dean started to get up. "I don't..."

Bobby glared at him and snapped his fingers. "Sit your ass down before I kick it, you understand me boy?"

Dean sighed as he sat back down. "Yes sir."

Ralph shifted in his seat. "Care to fill me in on Sam's big reveal, or can I go back to bed?"

Bobby shifted his glare to the older hunter. "If you would shut up, I would be happy to continue. Sam, while he was left alone by us I might add, made a big mistake and before I go into what he did, I would like to remind us all about some facts. First, when Dean died, I fell apart and while I tried to be there for Sam … I know that I failed big time. I left him by himself and open to the threat that Ruby presented. And Ralph, you called me all worried about the kid but again you didn't go hunt him down, if we had made more of an effort then Sam would have not been alone."

Bobby looked around the room. He could see that Sam was squirming and was ill at ease with the statements being made but at least was keeping his mouth shut. Dean was acting impatient and ready to leave but seemed to be listening. Ralph looked like he had been slapped.

"I was there for Sam. I told him so, but I'm not a psychologist. I didn't know how..." Ralph was about to spew more excuses when Bobby interrupted.

"And you think I am? I'm not talking about counseling the boy. I'm talking about being there for him. So just shut it. Now if I can continue... Sam was alone and Ruby played him. She played him well, and gave him a reason to live. Revenge. The perfect lure, it's revenge that got me hunting and we all know that John Winchester fell for it. And Sam well Sam is human and it was revenge that brought him back from the brink and to be honest probably saved his life." Bobby paused, waiting to be challenged.

Sam swallowed hard. "Bobby there is no excuse for what I did."

Dean huffed in agreement.

Bobby was about to cut into both boys when Ralph spoke up. "I still don't get it. So Sam fell for the demon's lies we've all made mistakes in life. I've made some big ones."

Dean smirked. "Yeah Bobby, tell Ralph here just what Ruby talked my brother into after I begged him to not use his powers while I was ..."

"Dead?" Bobby spat the words out. "Words of crap. You took the easy way out when Sam died and then get mad when Sam makes a mistake when you die?"

Dean started to stand. "I'm not gonna..."

Bobby stood. "Sit down now."

He was relieved when Dean obeyed. "So the big reveal Ralph, is that Ruby not only got Sam to tap into his powers but she helped him power them up with her blood."

Ralph frowned in confusion. "Are you saying the kid was drinking her blood?"

Bobby shook his head. "No, I'm saying that while Dean was dead, Ruby got Sam to drink her blood to hype up his powers but the kid has been clean since Dean returned to us."

Ralph body relaxed a bit. "Is that true Sam?"

Sam nodded. "I haven't ...not since Dean came back."

Dean shifted on the bed. "Yeah but tell him what you told me Sam."

Sam eyes filled with moisture. "I-I told Dean that I wasn't sure how much longer that I would have stayed clean. The blood always made me feel so much stronger and I was able to pull demons without hurting the host it felt good. L-Lately I've felt so helpless and Ruby was always there when I was having a bad day... tempting me. I'm pretty sure that I would have succumbed eventually."

Bobby could see that Ralph and Dean were about to jump on Sam for his confession so he spoke first.

"The way I see it, Sam was tempted because he felt alone again. Dean, you've been distant since you came back from hell."

Dean groaned. "Really? This is my fault huh? That's just fucking great. So I'm not the caring and sharing guy so sue me. It doesn't give Sam a right to go dark side just because I'm not talking to him."

Bobby ran his hand down his face in frustration. "I just calling it the way I see it. Together we work well against our enemy and when we keep each other at arm's length... we only give the advantage to the demons. I'm not saying that we all need to hug and forgive. I'm just saying we need to move past this. I forgive Sam. I do. Just like I forgave you Dean, for making the damn deal in the first place, and I forgave Ralph for kidnapping and hurting Sam."

Bobby paused and when he wasn't challenged he continued. "And Sam forgave you Ralph when you hurt him so bad, not only did he forgive you but he made you a friend. So in my book you need to be half as kind as Sam was to you and forgive him."

Ralph looked at his hands, his face red from what Bobby guessed was embarrassment. He slowly looked up and nodded at Bobby and then looked at Sam.

"Sam, uh, Bobby is right. I have no right to judge you. You certainly didn't pass judgment on me when I kidnapped and took your hearing. I feel honored to know you and to be your friend. Consider this business with Ruby forgotten, I say we start a new chapter." Ralph gave Sam a reassuring smile.

Sam looked away and wiped at his face before turning around to face Ralph. His voice was shaky as he replied. "T-Thanks Ralph, I don't know that I deserve that but thanks."

Bobby then turned his attention to Dean who looked ready to bolt. "And Dean, you just spent the last few days torturing Sam. I know you were under the influence of the spell but Sam he sacrificed a lot to keep you both safe. If he hadn't kept his head about him and got hints to me... well we may have lost both of you. Sam immediately forgave you and I think the least you can do is to start forgiving Sam over his mistake with Ruby."

Dean sighed and looked at Sam. "Sam, you know me. This hit me hard and I just need to work it out of my system. I'm mad as hell right now and not all the anger is aimed at you. I promise to try and work through this, but at the moment that's all I can do."

Sam nodded. "It's more than I expected or deserve."

Bobby finally felt the tension leave his body a bit. "Okay so now that we are all at an understanding, we have bigger fish to fry. We need to make some plans."

Bobby looked at Sam. "Sam, we won't sugar coat this. With Ruby dead, there is a good chance that demons are gonna be gunning for you. In order for Lucifer to rise they need you and now that you're not under her thumb, well, they might resort to kidnapping you. In your current state, you are very vulnerable."

Sam nodded. "I can travel. I get that you guys were waiting for me to get stronger but Ruby might be missed by now. We need to get a move on it. I've traveled when I've been hurt worse."

Ralph sighed. "Hate it but the kid is right, we need to move. My question is, I'd like to come along for the ride if that is cool with the three of you?"

Bobby and Dean nodded.

Sam shifted. "I'd hate for you to get hurt on my account...but if you want to come, you are welcome to."

Ralph smiled. "I'm always up for kicking demon ass."

Bobby took off his hat and scratched his head. "So we head to my house, the panic room will be the best place to hide Sam while he heals. Now, about those Angel friends of yours ..."

Dean broke in. "I don't trust them either Bobby. Seems everyone has their own agenda. I say we keep Sam away from them too."

Bobby nodded. "Yeah, sounds like a plan. So we hit the road to redemption then?"

Ralph chuckled. "Or the road to hell, we'll just have to see where this road takes us."

Sam shifted in bed. "Well, as long as we are together in the end that's all that matters."

Dean cleared his throat. "Ditto Sam, ditto."

End

A/N: So that is it for now. It seemed like a good place to stop but I really would like to tell more of this story. Is Sam's powers gone? How will he react to being sidelined in the battle against Lilith? How will the Angels react to Sam being pulled by Dean from the fight?

So if you guys are up for more, I would be happy to continue this adventure after the holidays!

Thanks so much for reading and especially those of you who reviewed. Your feedback has been awesome and such a motivator for me.

A big thanks to BlueEyedDemonLiz and Sendintheclowns for all their beta work on this. They're both so awesome. This story is dedicated to Sendintheclowns, it was supposed to be finished for her birthday but the length of the story got away from me! I would also like to thank Bayre and Floralia for being part of my support.


End file.
